Save Me
by SLSheartsRKO
Summary: This is a story that I started a while ago. I'm still nowhere finished with it, but there is enough sections were I can let you guys read. There are a lot of characters, so at times this may get confusing, but bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Randy: Are you ready to go, little sis?

Mickie: Yes, I am. *Smiles.* And stop calling me little.

Randy: What, I'm only stating the obvious. I'm a foot taller than you.

Mickie gave Randy the evil eye. She elbowed him in the stomach then took off towards the car.

Randy: That was uncalled for! Besides, I have the keys. *Rubs his stomach.*

Mickie: You mean these?

Mickie smirks and holds up Randy's car keys. Randy stared at them for a minute then started feeling around his pockets for them.

Randy: Hey!

Randy takes off towards Mickie. Mickie squealed and quickly unlocked the car, jumped inside, and locked the door.

Randy: Mickie! Open the door!

Mickie started picking at her fingers, pretending she didn't see or hear him.

Randy: Don't do that! I know you know that I'm here!

Mickie: What's the magic word, Randal?

Randy: Please open the car door so I can kick your –

Suddenly their front door opened and their father walked out onto the porch.

Hunter: What the hell are you two doing! Stop fucking playing around and go to school!

Randy immediately rushed to the driver side. Mickie unlocked the car door and quickly put on her seat belt. Randy did the same as he turned the car on. They pulled out of the driveway and headed towards school.

Mickie: I'm so sorry, Randy.

Randy: Don't be sorry, Micks. Everything's okay. *Takes her hand and nods at her.*

Mickie sniffles and nods back. She squeezes Randy's hand.

Randy: Hey, I'm serious. Its okay, we're okay.

Mickie: Randy, you know we aren't okay. What are we going to do?

Randy: I'll figure something out.

Mickie: Last time –

Randy: We aren't going to have a repeat of last time. *Looks at Mickie then back at the road.* I'll be more careful this time.

Mickie really wanted to say something, but she knew that Randy wasn't going to listen. Ever since they were just small children, Randy had kept her safe from harm. He put his body on the line all the time just to ensure her safety. Nothing was going to change that now.

Randy pulled up to the school and parked in their regular spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin: This is a very big school . . . *Awestruck.*

John: Close your mouth, Justin. I think you are drooling. *Laughs.*

Justin glared at John, only making him laugh harder. John shook his head and wrapped an arm around his new, adopted brother.

John: Relax, Just. This is a very good school. You'll love it here.

Justin: That's exactly what you said about that candy store down the road from the house. I did not like it one bit.

John: Okay . . . yeah, that's true, but we all have different taste buds. Yours just haven't developed to candy much.

Justin ignored that.

Justin: And just like taste buds, my tastes have, so far, been completely different from yours. You like cars, I like trucks. I hate candy, you love candy. I prefer –

John: I get the point. I just . . . *Sighs.* I guess I'm just trying to find something that we both agree on and like so we have something in common.

Justin stopped and turned to John.

Justin: I just moved in, John. We get along fine and that's a start. We have a couple years to work on it.

John: *Smiles.* I like the sound of that.

Justin smiles back at John. They continue walking towards the school.

Justin: So tell me what kinds of kids go to this school? I mean, are they snobby, blonde bitches who –

Michelle: Hey, baby. *Smiles and wraps an arm around John.*

John: Hey to you, too. *Smiles and wraps his arm around her.* Justin, this is my girlfriend, Michelle.

Justin raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his amused look. He outstretched his hand for Michelle to shake.

Justin: Hi, I'm Justin.

Michelle looked at Justin's hand and gave a little laugh. The laugh sounded as though she was trying to be friendly.

Michelle: Nice to meet you.

Justin put his hand back to his side and looked away. The amusement was starting to get a bit harder to control.

John: Oh, Michelle, baby, this is my new brother. My parents adopted him from South Africa.

The look on Michelle's face was repulsive. She took a step back away from Justin.

Michelle: Don't poor people life in Africa? *Whispers the last part in John's ear.* How do you know he doesn't have something?

John's brows furrowed. He looked at Michelle with a confused look.

John: Uh . . . he's apart of a program. They take care of the kids there before they get adopted . . .

Michelle: Oh, isn't that nice. *Smiles.* Why do you have a new brother again?

Justin: I'm going to go look around, John . . . find my class and all.

John: I'll help you.

John starts to pull away from Michelle, but Justin held up a hand, stopping him.

Justin: Don't worry about it. I think I can handle it on my own. I've done far worse on my own.

With one last look at Michelle, Justin headed down the sidewalk towards one of the buildings.

When Justin was out of sight, John pulled further away from Michelle and gave her a hard look.

John: What the hell was that?

Michelle: What?

John: That is my new brother, Michelle. How about a little respect and courtesy? I do the same with your annoying ass sister, Maryse, and that ass of a brother, Adam.

Michelle: I have no idea what you are talking about, John. I was being nice.

John: If that was your way of being nice then you really need to get your priorities figured out. *Shakes his head and starts walking towards the school.* I'll talk to you later.

Michelle was left with her mouth hanging open. She could not believe John has just left her like that. Pouting, Michelle started for the school behind John.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Batista and his girlfriend, Candice Michelle, had just driven up to the school. Dave pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car. Neither made a move to get out of the car.

Finally, unable to take the silence anymore, Candice turned in her seat to look at her boyfriend.

Candice: Dave, I don't understand why you are upset with me.

Dave: Really? You don't understand?

Candice: All I said was that I needed to take this book back to Kelly before school started then you totally shut down.

Dave: Why can't you give the damn thing back when you go to class?

Candice: Because her first period is in a whole different building them mine, plus I told her that I would give it to her before school starts.

Dave: You can still give it to her later on. It's not like she needs it. I'm surprised she can even read.

Candice shook her head and ignored Dave's remark to one of her best friends. It wouldn't have mattered if she said anything or not. Dave usually said things to piss her off when they were in a fight.

Candice: Actually, she does need it. So, like it or not, I'm going to go give it back to her.

With that, Candice opened the car door and got out. She grabbed her bag from the back, slammed the door shut, and started towards the school.

Just when she was about to step onto the sidewalk, Dave grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

Dave: Is that how it is now? Are you choosing your friends over your own boyfriend?

Candice: What the hell is wrong with you! I'm just returning her book! Why are you making this such a huge issue!

Dave looked around then pulled her under a tree.

Dave: Not so loud.

Candice: Why, because you are embarrassed of me? Will your friends not like you hanging around me because I'm friends with their enemies?

Dave: Yes, as a matter of fact. The last part is the answer. I'm not embarrassed of you, Candice. You need to stop bringing that into our fights.

Candice: I'll stop doing that just as long as you stop insulting my friends every time we are in a fight.

Candice jerks her arm away from Dave. She crossed her arms and gave Dave a hard look.

Dave: Whatever, can you please just give it to one of the . . . *Sighs.* Can you please just give it to one of . . . Kelly's . . . other friends so we can hang out before school starts?

Candice: Dave, it will seriously only take a minute –

Dave: Fine, whatever. Go have fun with your friends. *Starts walking away.*

Candice stared after him. She cannot believe that he was acting so childish about this. Shaking her head, and dreading what would happen if she did what she really wanted to do, Candice groaned and started following Dave.

Candice: Fine. We'll hang out until school starts. *Mumbles the last part.* Even though we hang out every single second of every single day.

Dave: Really? Are you sure you aren't doing it just because you are feeling guilty and want to make me happy?

Candice: Dave, I love you. I don't want to have these childish fights.

Dave smiled and wrapped an arm around Candice. He kissed the top of her head and took her bag from her, flinging it over his own shoulder.

Candice: *Smiles.* Thank you.

Dave: Don't mention it, babe. Let's go hang out with my friends now.

Candice: . . . huh?

Dave: Don't worry. They'll be on their best behaviour.

Candice: Babe . . . I'm not really comfortable around your friends. Can't we just go hang out under the tree?

Dave: Nonsense. You'll be fine. I've got your back.

Candice: Dave, I really –

Dave: Adam! What's up, man!

Dave let go of Candice, dropped her bag, and started walking faster over to his group of friends.

Candice sighed and picked up her bag. She really wanted to just turn around and go to her own friends, but she didn't want Dave to be angry with her. She spent more time trying to make him happy then she did anything else. Candice slowly walked after Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody: Teddy, you just need to read it.

Teddy: Cody, you know I love you, man, but I'm not going to start reading comics.

Cody: You haven't even given them a try!

Teddy: I don't want to. I'm not a comic kind of guy.

Cody: You are an ass kind of a guy.

Teddy: Which one do you want me to read? *Sighs.*

Cody smiles triumphantly. He grabs his bag and rifles through it before pulling one of his comics out.

Teddy took the comic from Cody and looked at it.

Teddy: Spiderman? You want me to start reading Spiderman?

Cody: Yup! *Smiles.*

Teddy: Cody, they are just like the movies. I could just rent it and know what's going on in here. *Waves the comic book.*

Cody: One, be careful with that comic book. It cost me a hundred bucks. Two, the movie and the comic book are so not the same thing. There are many differences. And three, you will read that comic book and you will enjoy it!

Teddy: Alright, alright! I'll read the damn thing.

Teddy sighed and looked down. Cody was giving him some serious evil glares for dissing his favourite comic book series.

Teddy: I'm sorry. I will read Spiderman and give it back to you on Wednesday.

Cody: Thank you, Theodore. Trust me, you will love it.

Teddy: Sure.

Maria Kanellis and Kelly Blank, who were watching the exchange from the other side of the picnic table, finally burst out laughing. They had tears falling from their eyes by the time they were remotely close to finishing.

Maria: Oh my, gosh, this never gets old.

Kelly: My sides hurt!

Maria and Kelly were leaning on each other by the time they finished laughing. Teddy and Cody were staring at them with blank expressions.

Kelly: We're sorry . . . oh gosh, we're sorry, boys.

Maria: It's just . . . this happens ever single week. *Tries not to break down laughing again.*

Teddy: I don't understand what's so funny.

Cody: Same.

Kelly: You two are seriously arguing over a comic book. It's so cute. You two looked so serious!

Maria and Kelly broke down laughing again. Teddy and Cody looked at each and shrugged.

Maria: Okay, we are seriously fine now.

Maria nods her head and looks at Kelly. Kelly smiled, nodded and started wiping some of her tears away.

Maria: We're good.

Teddy: Okay . . .

Cody: Great. *Looks at Teddy.* So Wednesday?

Teddy: Yes, Wednesday. I'll give it back to you before school starts.

Teddy saw that Cody was about to open his mouth. He knew what was going to come because he saw Cody's eyes light up. He puts a hand up, stopping Cody.

Teddy: And we'll see about the next story. I'll continue reading if I like how the story's going. Do we have a deal?

Cody slumped back in his seat. He nodded his head.

Cody: We have a deal.

Kelly: They are so precious. *Takes Cody's hand.*

Maria: Yes, they are. They are precious and oh, so entertaining.

Maria giggles and kisses Teddy's cheek. Teddy smiles and wraps his arm around Maria, pulling her closer to him. He kisses her softly.

Cody and Kelly stood up. Cody bent down and grabbed his and her bag. He flung them over his shoulder and turned back to Teddy and Maria while he took Kelly's hand.

Cody: Guys, we need to get going. Class starts in a couple minutes. *To Kelly.* Shall I walk you to your first period?

Kelly smiles and kisses Cody's cheek.

Kelly: I would love for you to walk me.

Cody: Then let's go, babe. *To Teddy and Maria.* I guess we'll see you guys later on at lunch.

Teddy: You bet, man. *Smiles.*

Maria jumps up and gives Kelly a hug then she turns to Cody and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Kelly: Bye, sweetie.

Maria: Bye. I'll see you second period.

Kelly: You bet.

Kelly and Cody waved and walked towards one of the buildings. Maria turned around to face Teddy, who stood up and grabbed their bags.

Maria: I can get it, Teddy.

Teddy: You can, but I don't want you to. *Winks and smiles.*

Maria: You are the perfect boyfriend. *Smiles.*

Teddy wrapped his arm around Maria again and kisses her cheek. Maria smiled and leaned into Teddy as they walked towards the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve walked slowly down the halls. School hadn't even started yet and she was already exhausted.

Turning the corner, Eve saw her boyfriend, Jack Swagger, leaning against the wall with a bag in his hand.

Eve: Hey, Jack. *Yawns and gives a tired smile.*

Jack: Hi, beautiful. *Smiles.*

Jack pushes himself off the wall and walks the rest of the distance over to her. He puts an arm around her as they continue down the hallway.

Eve: Morning tutoring sucks.

Eve leans her head on Jack's shoulder and pouts. Jack takes her over to one of the benches that were leaning along the wall. He sat down then pulled her onto his lap.

Jack: I'm sorry, baby. I have something that might make you feel better.

Eve: What?

Jack smiled and help up a McDonald's bag. She looked from the bag to Jack, a smile playing at her lips.

Eve: Is that what I think it is?

Jack: If it's two hash browns and a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit then yes.

Eve squealed and hugged Jack. McDonald's breakfast was her absolute favourite. She loved how Jack would just surprise her every week with some.

Eve: Aw, I love you so much, Jacky.

Jack: I love you, too, Torres. *Smiles and opens the bag. He pulls out a hash brown.* Now, eat up. We have class in about five minutes.

Eve grabs the hash brown from Jack and takes a bite. She moans and leans her head against Jack's shoulder.

Jack: Wow . . . I thought I was the only one to make you moan like that.

Eve giggled and took another bite.

Eve: Sorry, babe. You and McDonald's drive me crazy.

Jack: Should I be jealous?

Eve: *Nods.* I think so.

Jack scoffed and wraps his arms around Eve, resting his head on hers. When Eve was finished with her first hash brown, Jack had her biscuit ready for her. Eve liked to have one of her hash browns first then her biscuit then her last hash brown.

Ever so often, Eve would lift the biscuit up to Jack's mouth so he could take a bite. Jack would always smile before he took a bite. Eve was so precious to him.

When they were finished eating, Eve let out of sigh.

Eve: I'm so full . . . and I'm lovin' it. *Sings the last part.*

Jack laughed and kissed the top of her head. He balled up the bag with the trash inside then tossed it into a trashcan that was on the opposite side of the wall.

Eve: Nice shot. *Leans up and kisses Jack's cheek.* And thank you for breakfast. It was amazing, just like you.

Jack: You don't have to thank me, Eve. I love doing it for you.

Eve smiled and sighed again. She snuggled up against Jack and closed her eyes.

Eve: I don't want to do anything right now. I just want to stay right here in your arms and go to sleep.

Jack: Believe me, I want to do that, too. Unfortunately, we have to get through school.

Eve groaned and snuggled even closer.

Jack: I'm still coming over tonight, right?

Eve: Um . . . if you don't come to mine then I'm definitely coming to yours.

Jack smiled and chuckled.

Jack: We'll have all night to snuggle and cuddle.

Eve giggled and kissed Jack's cheek.

Eve: You make me so happy, Jack.

Jack: You have no idea of the extent that you make me feel, beautiful. *Smiles and brushes her cheek with his finger.*

Eve smiled and leaned against Jack. Jack bent down and gently kissed her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian: I swear, Chris, this is the last time I'm ever driving with you.

Chris spun into his parking spot. He turned off the car, grabbed his bag from the back, and got out of the car.

Chris: You said that three days ago, but look where we are now. *Sarcastically.*

Christian sighed and followed Chris out of the car. Chris wasn't paying any attention to his brother. He got his cell-phone out and started texting his best friend, Adam.

Christian: Chris?

Chris: What? *Sighs impatiently.*

Christian: What . . . what happened to us, man? We never use to fight. Now that's all that we do. We never hang out like we once did. Now, we're –

Chris: We're what, Christian? *Stares at him for a minute then laughs a little in amusement.* I'll tell you what happened, brother. One of us grew up.

Chris's amused expression completely vanished. Replacing it was a cold hard stare. Looking Christian up and down in disgust, Chris turned around and started walking away.

Christian: What are those guys doing to you, Chris?

Chris stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eyes at Christian.

Christian: You were a great kid before we came here. Now all of a sudden you have this big chip on your shoulder like the world is against you. You're never home, you make your own mother cry with your harsh words, you get suspended at least twice a year . . . what the hell are those guys doing to fuck your mind up so much?

Chris: No one . . . has fucked up my mind, Christian. I'm fine just the way that I am, and if I have to manipulate myself into someone that you want me to be then we have some problems.

Christian: We already have problems. It starts with an A and ends with an M. It's the ringleader of your little group.

Chris stared at Christian for a minute then snorted and turned around. He started walking again.

Christian: You are your own person, Chris. Stop letting that asshole run your life.

Chris: You're really started to sound like a shrink. *Laughs and says over his shoulder.*

Christian sighs and watches his brother walk away. He shook his head and started walking towards one of the buildings, hoping class would distract him from his brother.

_**I know this is short. I'm probably going to start putting in two if they are like this or I might just update sooner. **_

_**If you haven't, please vote on the poll. I need to know if I should continue with the old Midnight or start again. I'm not comfortable with the old, but it's up to you guys! Please vote!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! Review please! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle and her sister, Maryse Ouellette, were walking to their first period class. Michelle was going on and on about how John had left her outside the school that morning.

Michelle: I mean, I was just asking important questions. People will do crazy things to get rid of children they don't want at orphanages.

Maryse: John totally overreacted. I still can't believe you are with him. John is so full of himself, Mr. I'm Captain of the Football Team. Ugh. He drives me insane.

Michelle: Maryse, Randy is on the football team.

Maryse: Yeah, but he doesn't show himself up like John does. He's more subtle.

Michelle shrugs and sighs. It didn't really matter anyways what John or Randy was like. They were with them just to be with them. Being with them had brought up their social ranks.

Since Michelle and Maryse have been with John and Randy, everyone looked up at them. When they walked into a room, it went silent. All eyes were on them, and that was exactly how they liked it.

This is exactly what happened when they walked into their first period Science class. The laughter and talking had died down. The guys looked at them with lust in their eyes. The girls looked with envy. Michelle and Maryse had it all.

Mr. Knox: Okay, all eyes up front. Ladies, thank you for finally making it to class. You are five minutes late, by the way. If it happens again then I'm sending you both to detention.

Michelle and Maryse rolled their eyes and sat down in the back of the class. Almost immediately, each started pulling out their makeup and mirrors.

Mr. Knox: Today we are going to be talking about reflection and refraction. Before you leave this class today, you are going to be so familiar with it, you will never forget it. *Starts writing on the board.* Now, who wants to tell me what reflection is?

Everyone started looking around. Mr. Knox shook his head and turned back to the board.

Mr. Knox: Pitiful. *Puts his marker down after he wrote the definition of reflection down.* Alright, reflection occurs almost always when light hits the boundary between two materials. Who wants to –?

Mr. Knox stopped talking when the door to the classroom opened. In walked a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He gave Mr. Knox a note and waited.

Mr. Knox: Hmm . . . transfer student. Alright, grab a seat. There are plenty to choose from because stupid kids don't think they need science to graduate.

The guy chuckled and walked to the second row by the window. He put his book on the table then sat down, leaning back.

Michelle and Maryse stared at the guy in disgust. They looked at each other and started giggling. They immediately stopped when the new guy turned his head to look at them.

Michelle: Dude, turn yourself around. No one wants to look at that face.

Maryse started giggling again. The new guy however, started laughing.

Michelle: What are you laughing at, dude? I am being serious.

New Guy: First off, the name is Daniel. Secondly, no one takes you serious. *Glances down at all the makeup she had on hers and Maryse's table.* And I highly doubt anyone wants to look at you with all of that war paint on your face. So, why don't you do us all a favour and shut up.

Maryse gasped while Michelle just stared at Daniel. No one had ever talked to her like that before, and she certainly didn't like it.

When Daniel saw that neither of them was going to reply back, he smirked and turned back around in his seat.

Mr. Knox: That was awesome, Daniel. Oh, and ladies, if you don't put that crap up then I'm going to not only send you to detention, but bury you in essays.

As they put away their things, Michelle and Maryse were glaring hard at Daniel. No one had ever talked back to them before and that was the way they liked it. They were definitely going to make sure that Daniel was put in his place.


	8. Chapter 8

First period had not gone well for Mike Mizanin at all. Already he was called on to answer a question and got it wrong. As a result, the entire class started laughing at him. He wasn't the self conscious type, but all the laughing really annoyed him, and because of that, he snapped at half of the students and was written up. Already he could tell that he was not going to like that class.

All in all, Mike was just having a horrible day. He received a call that morning from his father in Iraq. He wasn't going to be able to come home like he was supposed to. They needed his unit for a special assignment. That news had put him into a really annoyed, depressed mood. That spat in first period did nothing to help.

Walking into his English class, Mike was in his own little world. When he was heading to an empty seat, he tripped over one of the legs of the desk. He was able to catch himself, but not before dropping his books on the ground. Mike sighed deeply and closed his eyes. At that particular moment, Mike was seriously considering grabbing his things and walking out of the school right then and there.

When he opened his eyes, however, he saw that his books were in the hands of another.

Mike: Thanks, man.

JoMo: Don't mention it. *Smiles.*

JoMo: You look like you are having a rough day. *Motions to the seat next to him.*

Mike: You can say that. *Sits down.*

JoMo: Don't let it get to you, man. Just take it minute by minute. That's what I usually do and it works ninety percent of the time.

Mike: How –

JoMo: It's simply really. Be positive; stop thinking about all of the things that have gone wrong. It's only going to drive you insane.

Mike: You are a very optimistic person, JoMo.

Phil: Are you two freaks finished talking already? Some of us are actually trying to write in silence.

JoMo and Mike looked to their left at the next row of desks. A couple chairs away were Phil Brooks. Neither really cared for Phil, and likewise.

Phil was one of the snobby kids. He wasn't a usual prep, though. He had long black hair that rested on his shoulders. He had a lip ring and a tongue ring. He also didn't drink, smoke, or do drugs.

Mike: Let's be honest here, Brooks. You aren't writing. Your girlfriend is doing it for you.

Serena Deeb looks over Phil and glares at Mike and JoMo. She narrows her eyes at them before flipping them the bird.

JoMo: That's very un-lady like.

Phil: At least I have a lady, Morrison. You are a lonely fuck who will probably die alone.

Mike: Ouch. That was a bit uncalled for, I think.

JoMo: I concur, Mike. Phil is just jealous of the hair. I have gorgeous brown locks while he has . . . well, I don't really know how to describe his hair. It looks as though he's forgotten to shower and wash.

Phil looked like he was about to jump out of his chair. Right before he was able to do so, their English teacher walked into the classroom and started introducing herself.

JoMo and Mike smirked and turned back to the teacher. They knew it wasn't going to be the last time they had a run in with Phil Brooks, but they were happy with their victory.

_**Author's Note: Hola! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I'll definitely try to keep them coming for you guys. I'm currently writing a Randice story. I don't know when that's going to be out yet. I think I'm going to wait until I've gotten five chapters up. ALSO! I need to know if you want me guys to rewrite Midnight. Like I said, I'm having trouble writing it and I think it would be better if I did rewrite. It's up to you, though. The poll is going to end on the **__**July 4th**__**. ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. It's not that I didn't have any up here, I just totally forgot about it. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Love ya! : )**_

Annoyed with Dave, Candice had left him with his friends before school started. She loved Dave, but he just didn't listen to her. At the moment, Candice had no idea how to deal with him. Taking the easy way out, Candice continued to do what she had always done. She would ignore the problems and pretend like everything was okay between them.

Not paying any attention to where she was going, Candice walked right into a hard frame. The guy grabbed her arm to save her. Candice would have been grateful had it not been for the tightness of his grip.

When Candice looked up to meet her saviour, she had to repress a groan. When she went to pull her arm free, Adam Copeland only jerked her closer, putting an arm around her as they started walking down the hallway.

Adam: Hey, Candice. How are you doing this fine morning?

Candice: I was doing fine before this happened. *Tries to shrug his arm off.* Do you mind?

Adam: You left us this morning. We were having fun.

Candice: Your idea of fun and mine are completely different.

Adam: That's a shame. I guess we'll have to try it again later on today. We have football practice and you know how Dave likes you to be his little cheerleader.

Candice: I'm super excited.

Adam: Funny, you don't sound that way.

Adam snatches Candice's schedule from her hands. When Candice reaches to get it back, he only pulls it out of her reach.

Candice: God, Adam, give me the damn schedule!

Adam: Relax, Candy-cane. *Looks then hands it back.*

Candice snatches her schedule from Adam's hand then jerks his arm off of her. She readjusts her bag before glaring at Adam. Not wanting to be anywhere near Adam, Candice was getting ready to turn the corner when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back to him.

Candice: Adam, seriously, get your damn hands off of me.

Adam: You are really uptight, Candy-cane. I don't see how Dave can deal with you.

Candice: Call me that again and you'll be dealing with a foot up your ass.

Adam chuckled and stopped at Candice's third period class. He was able to kiss the top of her head before she shoved him away.

Adam: I'll see you at lunch. *Smirks and winks.*

Candice continued to glare as Adam walked away. She hated when Adam or any of Dave's other friends, for that matter, showed her any attention. They all had the ability to creep her out in more ways then one. Why Dave liked hanging out with them was beyond her.

Unable to comprehend with it anymore, Candice sighed and walked into her Math class.

_**Also, I'm not sure if Preparations is going to be out this Friday. You guys have caught up. If it's not out on Friday then it'll definitely be up on the 17**__**th**__** or 18**__**th**__**. : )**_


	10. Chapter 10

Heath: Hey, four-eyes, where are you going? *Laughs.*

Heath Slater, along with his friends, Wade Barrett and David Otunga, were laughing and following Evan Bourne down the hallway.

It was lunch time and all the kids were piling outside, trying to find the perfect spot to have their lunch and talk to their friends. Evan was on his way to meet up with his when the three new kids started harassing him.

Evan didn't see the need of provoking them. They were just trying to get a name for themselves so they wouldn't seem like the weird new kids from their rival's school.

David: I don't think he heard you, Heath.

Heath: I don't think he did, either.

Evan was about to go down the stairs when Wade suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Before anything could happen, though, Randy was suddenly right in front of Wade, pushing him roughly back. Wade's back connected with the wall.

Jack and Christian were not far away. Jack went to Evan's side as Christian joined Randy's.

Randy: If you EVER touch him again, you're going to find yourself in the worst possible place. *Not happy.*

Heath: What the fuck, dude! We were just –

Christian: We know exactly what you were doing!

Randy: If you want to make a name for yourself, that's fine. But if you do it by coming after someone then I'm going to give you a name alright. It's going to be the Toilet, because that's exactly where they are going to find you after we are finished with you.

Heath looked downright scared. He shrunk back and hid behind David and Wade. They, too, looked afraid, but since they were bigger than Heath, they thought they had a chance.

Christian smirks and shakes his head when he saw what they were doing.

Christian: I would highly disregard that idea, fellas.

David and Wade looked at each other then back at Randy and Christian. When Randy made a move to come at them, they immediately back up several steps before running away with Heath.

Randy: Stupid assholes.

Christian: Something tells me we are going to have to keep an eye on those three.

Randy nodded in agreement before turning back to Evan and Jack.

Jack: Are you okay, Ev?

Evan: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jack: You sure?

Evan nodded and smiled at Jack, Randy, and Christian.

Evan: Thanks for that. I know I could have taken carrot-top, but I don't think I could have with the other two.

Jack: Nonsense, Ev. I bet you could have kicked their asses without a sweat. *Smiles.*

Evan smiles and puts an arm around Jack.

Evan: Let's go to the tree, guys. I am starving and in need of some nutrient.

Christian: Sounds good, Ev.

Randy smiles and nods in agreement. The four of them made their way down the stairs and outside.

Little did they know a couple of guys had watched the entire exchange.


	11. Chapter 11

Mickie James was one angry chick. After getting changed out of two of her previous classes, classes which she really wanted, Mickie was stuck with half of the football team and a quarter of the cheerleaders. To make matters worse, she was sure that her best friend's boyfriend was hitting on her.

Making her way through the crowds of people outside, Mickie headed over to the tree where she ran into and knocked down a guy.

Mickie: Oh my, gosh! I'm so sorry! *Gets on her knees beside the guy.*

Daniel: It's alright. I'm flattered when I get knocked down by pretty girls. *Smiles.*

Mickie laughs and breathes a sigh of relief. She was scared that she hurt him.

Mickie: I . . . I don't think I know you. You're new, aren't you? There were rumours about getting a couple of new guys.

Daniel: I am new. *Smiles.* And my name is Daniel.

Mickie: Nice to meet you, Daniel. I'm Mickie.

Daniel: That is a very pretty name for someone as pretty as you.

Mickie: Aw, thank you.

Mickie giggles and stands up. She holds out her hand to Daniel.

Mickie: I knocked you down. The least I can do is help you up.

Daniel laughed and took her hand. When he was back on his feet, he kissed Mickie's hand.

Daniel: Thank you.

Mickie: It was no trouble at all.

Daniel: I will catch you around then?

Mickie: Where are you going?

Daniel: I'm going to look for some place to sit and eat lunch. This school seems to be divided into groups. I tried to sit down over there, but those guys didn't like it.

Mickie looks over at the guys Daniel was talking about. She started giggling.

Mickie: You don't seem like the theatrical type.

Daniel: I guess I don't look it, either.

Mickie laughed and took his hand. She started walking over to the tree.

Mickie: Don't worry about it. You are going to eat with my friends. They are very excepting. You'll fit in great with us.

Daniel: Really?

Mickie: Absolutely. It's the least I can do. I did knock you flat on your ass.

Daniel: That is true. You owe me, Mickie.

Daniel smiles when Mickie laughs. Mickie leads Daniel over to her friends at the tree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris: Adam, I think you'll find these three particularly interesting.

Adam: And why is that? *Raises an eyebrow when he sees them.*

Chris: They were trying to pick a fight with that Bourne freak.

Adam put down his water bottle when he heard this. He looked at Heath, Wade, and David with curiosity.

Adam: Have a seat, boys.

Health, Wade, and David looked at Adam who was staring at them intently. They then glanced over at Punk and Dave who were standing behind Adam.

Adam: You are new here, correct?

Heath: Yeah. What of it? *Trying to sound all tough.*

Adam seemed to have caught onto that. He smiled and motioned to the empty places across from him at the picnic table.

Adam: I see you three aren't that bright so I'll help you out . . . I'm offering you a place in my little group of friends. If you are interested, have a seat. If you aren't then walk away.

Heath looked at Wade and David. They were confused at the sudden interest these guys had in them, but at the same time, glad that they were getting accepted. Heath sat down at the table. Wade and David followed.

Adam: Good decision. Now, tell me . . . what are you three picking on poor Evan Bourne?

Heath: *Shrugs.* He was alone and not surrounded by other people.

Adam: I see. Well, you picked on the right kid because he is apart of a group that we are sort of . . . *Looks at Chris.* What is the word I'm trying to use?

Chris: At war with?

Adam nods and smiled at Chris before turning his attention back to Heath, Wade, and David. His expression got serious again.

Adam: We don't like that group. We don't like those people. We are willing to accept you into our group if you align yourself with us.

Heath: I'm down with that. *Shrugs.*

Wade nodded.

David: Cool. And you are the leader?

Adam: That I am. *Smirks.* Chris is my right hand. *Motions to Chris.* Dave and Punk are my arms, if you will. They take care of the 'problems' I have.

Wade: I see . . .

Adam: If you have a problem with that then you leave. *Stands up.*

Wade: I'm still here, aren't I? *Stands up.*

Adam stared at Wade for a minute. The expression on his face was angry. After about a minute, though, the expression turned into a smirk.

Adam: I like that. You don't back down from a fight. That's good.

Chris: He backed down from Orton earlier. He was all over this guy.

Adam: Is that so?

Wade: Orton?

Chris: The guy who slammed you against the wall and got in your ugly ass face. He's Randy Orton and he was going to kick your ass. Ringing any bells?

Wade turned around and gave Chris a dirty look. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Adam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look back at him.

Adam: Never . . . open your mouth to say something disrespectful to Chris.

Adam jerks Wade back to a sitting position on the bench. Chris walks over to Adam and smirks over at Wade, David, and Heath. When Chris got close, Adam wrapped an arm around him.

Adam: That goes for all of you. I'll let you three in on a little secret. You are only here because you are new freaks. I am accepting you into my group of friends for our benefit. If you want to stay with me and actually be someone then you are going to have to take orders and abide by them. If you don't then you'll receive the worst ass kicking you ever thought possible before I throw you out.

Adam looked at all three of them. He watched as everything sunk in and processed.

Adam: Once again I will offer you the chance to leave. This is the last time, however. If you stay then you are in, end of story. Now . . . what have you decided?

Heath: I'm in.

David: I'm in. *Nods.*

Wade nodded his head.

Adam: A nod isn't good enough. If you are in then say it, otherwise fuck off.

Wade: I'm in. *Gives Adam a look.*

Adam: Well then . . . *Smirks.* Welcome.

Heath, David, and Wade all smiled. What they might be told to do wasn't an issue for them. They were accepted into a group and that was all that was on their minds.

Dave grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

Dave: I'm going to go fetch Candice. I'll see you guys later.

Punk: Have fun.

Dave waved over his shoulder and headed over to the tree.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly, Maria, and Eve just walked out of the school. Lunch was halfway over and they had not even gotten the chance to eat yet.

Eve: Words cannot express how tired I am right now.

Maria: You had to go to tutoring, yes?

Eve nodded and leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder.

Eve: It was so exhausting. I don't get how some people are up and totally awake in the mornings. I could barely keep my eyes open in third period. And to think, we still have three more classes left! Ugh! I want Jack!

Kelly: Aw. *Laughs.* . . . Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure the days will get easier now that we are back from Christmas break.

Maria: I hate coming back from Christmas break. It means we have another 300 plus days before Christmas comes back. *Pouts.*

Kelly: You two complain so much.

Kelly laughs again and puts her arm around her sister, Maria, and one of her best friends, Eve.

As they were walking down the steps, a guy walked over to them.

Justin: Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where John Cena was?

Maria: Why do you want to know where he's at?

Justin: I'm his new brother and –

Maria: Hang on. You are Justin?

Justin looked between the three. He had no idea how they knew about it. Cautiously, he nodded.

Eve: Aw! *Hugs Justin.* He's so cute!

Maria: He's adorable!

Kelly: We had John in our second period. He couldn't stop talking about you.

Justin: . . . John was talking about me?

Eve: You have absolutely no idea how happy he is to have you. He just couldn't stop talking about how excited he was.

Justin: *Laughs a little.* He makes it sound like I'm a puppy.

Kelly: Aw, sweetie, don't take it the wrong way.

Maria: Yeah. John had nothing but good things to say about you.

Justin let what they were saying sink in. He had only been living at the Cena household for two weeks. He had spent Christmas with his new family. Even though they did everything to treat him as their own, Justin couldn't help but feel like he was just looking in on their life while they carried on with their normal routines.

John bent over backwards to take care of Justin. He spent the entire break showing him around and getting to know him. Justin enjoyed hanging out with John. He had a lot of fun when they were together. The only thing that Justin had a problem with was the fact that he just didn't feel like he belonged. He tried with all of his might to shake the feeling, but it just wouldn't go away.

Justin: John's a good guy. *Finally says.*

Kelly smiles and takes Justin's hand.

Kelly: Yes, he is. I can't say that I know what you are going through, but what I can say is John is bestest friend you will ever have. *Looks sincere.* John truly is happy to have you in his life now.

Justin broke into a smile. He could definitely agree with Kelly when she said John was a great friend.

Maria: Aw! Look at that smile!

Eve: I love him! *Laughs and hugs Justin.*

Justin laughed and hugged Eve back. Just when Eve finally pulled away, Maria came over and gave Justin a hug. Justin wasn't complaining. The girls seemed like they had amazing personalities. They were funny, and definitely hyper, not to mention really sweet and kind.

Kelly: Come, new friend. Let's go to the tree. John is there and so are the rest of our friends. They are going to love you.

Justin: Love is a strong word.

Kelly: It is, but that's exactly what they are going to feel for you when they see you.

Eve: Oh my, gosh! We haven't even introduced ourselves to Justin!

Eve outstretches her hand to Justin.

Eve: Justin, my name is Eve.

Justin: *Smiles and shakes her hand.* It's very nice to meet you.

Maria: And I am Maria. *Smiles.*

Justin shakes her hand and smiles back to Maria.

Justin: How do you do?

Maria giggles, making Justin smile even more. Kelly steps up finally and shakes Justin's hand.

Kelly: And I am Kelly.

Justin: It's a pleasure.

Justin shakes her hand and bows his head a little in greeting.

Maria: OMG! He's so cute!

Eve: I'm totally flailing right now!

Justin laughed and put an arm around Maria and Eve. They started walking again.

Justin: Ladies, is this going to happen every time we are around each other?

Eve: It most certainly is! *Kisses Justin's cheek.*

Maria: Agreed! *Kisses Justin's other cheek.*

Justin laughs and shakes his head.

Kelly: You'll have to get use to them. Eve's operating on adrenaline right now, so by the time we get to the tree, she's going to be out. And Maria is naturally hyper.

Maria: It's a curse and a gift.

Justin: There is nothing wrong with being hyper. It's refreshing when you are in classes where everyone is grouchy.

Maria: I know! I tell Kelly and Eve that all the time, but they don't listen!

Kelly and Eve started laughing. Maria pouted, but immediately smiled when Justin kissed her cheek.

The four talked, laughed, and smiled all the way to the tree.


	14. Chapter 14

Teddy, Cody, JoMo, Mike, John, Maryse, Michelle, and Candice had just finished their lunch. They were all talking and laughing now.

Maryse and Michelle were doing all that they could to keep from rolling their eyes or making snide remarks whenever one of them said something bad about who they really wanted to be hanging around with.

Candice: I hate it when Adam puts his arm around me or when Dave insists that I spend more time with them. He never listens to me.

Mike: It sounds to me like you need to get rid of him.

Mike puts a hand up when Candice opens her mouth.

Mike: I know you love him, but he's controlling you. Is it really worth it?

Candice sighed and looked down. Mike moved over to her and put an arm around her.

Mike: You deserve better, Candi.

Candice looked at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek.

JoMo: Uh! I want some love, too!

Candice giggled and kissed JoMo's cheek.

John: You are so needy, man. *Laugh.*

JoMo picks up a chip that was on the ground and throws it at John.

JoMo: Enough of your words, JC.

Maryse, unable to take the flying food, for fear it would touch her, cleared her throat.

Maryse: Where is Randy? I haven't seen him all day.

Randy: I'm right here, babe.

Randy, along with Christian, Jack, and Evan, walked over. He smiled and sat down beside Maryse.

Maryse couldn't help but smile. Even though he wasn't what she wanted, she couldn't deny the fact that he had a gorgeous smile.

Maryse: I haven't seen you all day long. I was so bored.

Randy: I know. All I could think about was you when I was in Chemistry.

When Randy leaned over and kissed her neck, Maryse couldn't help but blush and bite her lip.

Christian: Can we please have a decent meal without you two making out?

Randy: Miracles do happen, Reso. I guess we'll find out shortly.

Mickie: It better happen now, Randal. We have a new friend. *Smiles and pulls Daniel down beside her.*

Daniel gave a small smile and waved.

Mickie: Everyone, this is Daniel. He's going to be eating with us from now on.

Jack: Hi, Daniel. It's nice to meet you.

Daniel: Thanks, man. *Nods.*

Mickie: I wasn't watching where I was going and I totally knocked into him.

Daniel: She knocked me right off my feet. *Puts an arm around Mickie.*

Mickie, along with everyone else, started laughing.

JoMo: I take it you are one of the new guys.

Daniel: Yes, I am. I moved over here from Germany.

Mike: Damn. That's a long ways away. Why were you in Germany?

Daniel: My folks are from the missionary. We were in Germany for about five years.

Randy: So you move around a lot?

Daniel: We try not to since I'm still in school. It's hard when you have to keep changing schools, getting caught up with what was missed, then having to move away only to repeat the process.

Randy: I can only imagine.

Teddy: How was Germany, cold, hot, warm, chilly?

Cody: Damn, Teddy, any more adjectives you forgot?

Teddy: I am asking a question, Cody.

Cody: You simply could have asked 'How was Germany' and left it at that.

Teddy: I could have, but –

Randy: Boys, settle.

Teddy and Cody stared at each other, but didn't say anything else.

Maryse was trying so hard not to moan. Randy was slowly making her crazy with need and lust.

Candice: It's funny how one word can silence the two. *Giggles.*

Christian: It is incredible. *Nods and laughs.*

Maria: You know what else is incredible! This guy!

Maria rushed over, dragging Justin along with her. The smile couldn't be knocked off either of their faces.

John: Justin!

Justin: Hey, John. *Smiles.*

John: How is your first day going?

John moves over, making room for Justin. Michelle did not like this one bit. When John moved, he pushed her over, too.

Justin: It's going good. It got even better when I met those three ladies. *Winks at them.*

Kelly, Maria, and Eve all started giggling.

Evan: My, my, Justin. It seems you have a way with the ladies.

Justin looks down and smiles, but doesn't say anything to that.

Daniel: I'm Daniel. You are one of the new kids, I take it.

Justin looked up and smiled at Daniel. He nodded his head.

Justin: I'm Justin.

Daniel smiled and held his hand out for Justin to shake. Justin shook his hand.

Eve: *Sighs.* I am so exhausted.

Eve leans her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped an arm around Eve and kissed the top of her head.

Jack: I'm sorry, baby. We are almost finished with school. Hang in there for me.

Eve nodded and closed her eyes. Jack looked down at her sleepy form and gently shook her. When she didn't reply, he gently started to tickle her.

Jack: That is not hanging in for me. You're lacking.

Eve giggled and laughed. She tried to squirm away, but Jack pulled her onto his lap. He stopped tickling and just smiled at her. Eve bite her lip and smiled back. Jack was so amazing to her. She was so happy with him.

Mickie: Aw, cuteness!

Candice: Totally!

All of the girls laughed and awed at Eve and Jack. The guys laughed at how they were in perfect unison.

John: You have been quiet, Evan. What's going on with you?

Randy: Oh my, gosh!

Randy moves away from Maryse so fast, she had to catch herself from falling over.

Randy: A couple of assholes . . . *Looks at the girls.* Pardon my language. *Back to the guys.* A couple of jerks were trying to pick a fight with Evan!

JoMo: What!

Teddy: Point them out so we can annihilate them!

John: Why would anyone want to pick a fight with Evan? He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another student.

Christian: We have no idea, but we are lucky we got there. *Shakes his head in disgust.*

Jack: We think we scared them enough, but who knows. They might come back and try to finish what they started.

Mike: That is definitely not going to happen.

Cody: Who were they?

Randy: Some new bi -

Randy stops. He was going to curse again. He takes a deep breathe and starts again.

Randy: They were some new guys trying to make a name.

JoMo: If they touch Evan, or any of us for that matter, we'll give them a name alright. It's going to be Toilet, because that's exactly where they are going to find them when we are finished.

Teddy: Oo that sounds like something Randy would say.

Christian: That is what Randy said.

JoMo: Oh . . . well . . . I can't think of anything else to say then . . .

Mike: Its okay, JoMo. *Puts a hand on his shoulder and nods in assurance.*

A couple minutes later, the bell rang. It was time to go to fourth period. The guys groaned as they stood up. All of them helped the girls up.

Kelly: Everyone needs to suck it up and go to class. We are halfway through the first day. It's only going to get easier.

Candice: Oh, how we love your words of wisdom. *Puts an arm around Kelly.*

Mickie: I'm going to get so angry if they change me out of my other classes. I've already been switched out of two!

Christian: Join the club. It's no fun. *Puts an arm around Mickie.*

Teddy: My dear, shall I walk you to your fourth period. *Offers his hand to Maria.*

Maria smiles and takes Teddy's hand.

Maria: I would love for you to walk me.

Cody: Ugh, you are such a suck up, Teddy!

Kelly: Shh, it's okay, baby. Come on, we have the same class. We don't want to be late and we definitely want good seats.

Cody wraps his arm around Kelly, still watching Teddy.

Cody: Yes. I will walk you.

Randy: You two are ridiculous.

Cody and Teddy: Sorry, Randy.

Maryse started laughing. Randy smiled down at her. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips before lifting her up into his arms.

Randy: What's your next class?

Maryse: Well . . . *Smiles seductively.* I just happen to have Chemistry.

Randy smiles and kisses her neck. Maryse closes her eyes and enjoys Randy's lips on her skin.

Mickie: Get a room, you two. *Rolls her eyes.*

Mike: I have Computers.

Mickie: Me, too!

Christian: Me, too! *Copies Mickie's sudden hyperness.*

Mickie laughs and nudges him.

Mike: Let's go then. JoMo, I will see you later, man.

JoMo: You got it. *Waves.*

Jack: I have Newspaper.

Eve: I have Yearbook.

Jack: That's close to mine. I guess that means I'm walking you, Torres.

Eve: I believe it does. *Nods and smiles.*

Jack smile and wraps an arm around Eve. They say goodbye to everyone and head to the building.

Candice: Evan, JoMo, we have Economics.

JoMo: EW!

Candice: *Laughs.* I feel the same way.

JoMo: I don't want to go!

Evan: Suck it up, Morrison. Get off your butt.

JoMo pouted, but listened to Evan.

Justin: I have Gym.

Daniel: Hey, me, too!

Justin: Let's go then. *Smiles.* Bye, John.

John: Bye, Justin. I'll meet you in the Gym after school.

Justin nodded and waved.

Justin: Oh, and it was nice to meet you guys.

Evan: It was great meeting you both. We'll see you later.

Justin: Definitely. Bye.

Daniel: Bye.

Daniel and Justin smiled and waved. They headed to the gym.

John: I am off to TA.

Michelle: We have the same class then. *Chipper voice.*

John: Great.

John was still not happy with Michelle. He picked up their bags and started walking towards the main building. Michelle sighed and followed.

Everyone who hasn't left the tree heads out to their class.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave: Where were you two? We haven't seen you all day.

Melina Perez and Layla El were walking down the hallway. They were just released from detention.

Melina: Some freshman was trying to take our parking spot. *Shakes her head.*

Dave stared at the two girls in front of him before chuckling and shaking his head.

Dave: Remind me to never piss you two off.

Layla: Where are you off to, Dave?

Dave: I am going to go fetch my girlfriend. She left me earlier to go hang out with those freaks of hers then she didn't even come see me during lunch.

Layla: Ugh. Why are you still with her? I mean, you have Melina right here.

Melina: I would like to know the reason to that, too. *Looks at Dave.*

Dave: I'm with Candice because I love her. She's smart, she's funny, and she takes care of me, not to mention she has a great ass.

Melina: I was wondering when the physical anomalies were going to come into play.

Dave: What's wrong, Mel? Was the last three nights not good enough for you?

Melina: I'm a patient person, Dave. I just can't wait until the day comes when you finally bore of her. That is the day I will rub it in her face when she sees us walking down the halls together.

Dave: You'll be waiting a while, Mel. Candice is full of surprises. That's why I've been with her for so long.

Melina just smirked and shrugged. She looped her arm around Layla's and walked away from Dave.

Dave, on the other hand, continued down the hallway until he got to his fourth period class. Economics was definitely not his strong suit. He was glad that Candice was in there with him. She would take care of him.

Before Dave walked into the room, however, he peeked inside. His anger started to rise when he saw Candice laughing and talking with JoMo and Evan. He hated those two. They were all laughs all the time. It got annoying fast. What annoyed Dave the most, though, was how Candice enjoyed spending time with them. It was almost like . . . like she was flirting with them . . .

The thought infuriated Dave. He opened the door and slammed it a little more then he should have. The teacher gave him a look and motioned to a couple desks that were empty. He didn't stop teaching. Dave wasn't paying attention to the teacher, though. His eyes were locked on Candice.

Candice had Evan and JoMo on her right. On her left was Zack Ryder. Dave walked over to Candice's left and just stood there, glaring at Zack. Zack looked really scared, but when he finally figured out why Dave was standing over him, he quickly gathered his books and moved to another desk.

Dave slammed his books on the table and sat down beside Candice. Candice sighed and leaned back in her seat. JoMo and Evan stopped talking to her, but their guarded expressions didn't leave their faces. They, too, leaned back and looked at the teacher. Candice knew that they were watching out, though.

Dave scooted her chair closer to him and put an arm around her. He spoke low so the teacher couldn't hear while he was going on and on about the branches of the government.

Dave: You left me this morning.

Candice: I told you, Dave, I am not comfortable around your friends.

Dave: Maybe if you give them a chance and stop being so stuck up then you will come to find that they are much better than your choice of friends.

Dave gave Evan and JoMo dirty looks. Candice took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She shrugged Dave's arm away from her. She turned in her seat so she could look at him directly.

Candice: I can say the same thing for you. All you do is insult my friends. You may not like them, but I do. If you have a problem with that, if you can't handle that then maybe we just aren't going to work because I'm not going to stop seeing them because you don't like it.

Dave: I can't believe you are being so selfish.

Candice: I'm –

Candice stops and glances at the teacher. Her voice was slowly starting to rise. Dave was seriously pressing some buttons. When she was sure that their teacher didn't notice, she turned back to Dave, lowering her voice.

Candice: You are the one being selfish. I told you this morning that I didn't want to hang out with your friends, but what do you do? You act like a child saying I don't spend enough time with you, but in reality, I sacrifice more in this relationship then you probably ever will. Don't call me selfish. You are the one who really is.

When Candice was finished, she pulled her chair away from Dave, moving it closer to Evan and JoMo. She crossed her arms and turned her attention back to their teacher. She knew Dave was irate. Candice could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. Candice pretended not to notice, even though it was really started to scare her.

Dave grabbed his notebook and flipped to a clean page. He scribbled something down the pushed it over to Candice.

Candice held her breath and nodded slightly. Dave's attitude was slowly started to worry her. It was like she was always walking on pins and needles when she was around him. Reading his note only made her feel even more nervous.

We are talking in sixth.


	16. Chapter 16

John loved TA . . . or used to love TA. TA was where he and Michelle would just hang out and have fun. They would go on little jobs and just talk.

On the bad days, such as this one, John hated it. The fights, for some reason, were coming way too frequently. It was like John was seeing this completely new side of Michelle he had never seen before. He certainly didn't like it.

Hoping that that day would be a relaxing one where they weren't sent on any little assignments, John sighed when they were given one. They were to go to the gym, all the way in the back building, to deliver a message to Coach Johnson.

The walk was silent as they made their way outside. John was still really upset with Michelle after her harsh comments towards his new brother. The silence, which was peaceful to John, was driving Michelle insane. She was usually the one who was craving it, but now she hated it. Michelle couldn't stand John half the time they were together, but for some bizarre reason, she hated when he was mad or disappointed with her.

Michelle: So, this is what we've come to? Walking is silence and ignoring each other? *Sighs.*

John: I don't know what you are talking about.

The fact that John didn't even look at her while he was talking bugged her.

Michelle: John, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I really am.

John: I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to.

Michelle: Are you upset with me?

That was a stupid question. John stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

John: You insulted my brother, not just in front of me, but to his face! Of course, I'm upset!

Michelle: John, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound harsh.

John: 'How do you know he doesn't have something' . . . *Pretends to think.* Yeah, I don't see how that could have been put any nicer.

Michelle: You know I don't think before I speak. I mean –

John: Not everyone from Africa has diseases or is dirty. There are places around Africa that isn't covered with animals! But you wouldn't know about those places, would you? I mean, you thought that Africa was just full of grass, lions, and zebras, didn't you?

John shakes his head and starts walking again.

Michelle: Yes! Alright! Yes. I thought that Africa was just full of animals. *Stops John.* But today during computer I looked. I was wrong. I was so completely wrong. I'm sorry I upset you and I'm sorry that I insulted your brother.

John: Like I said, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.

John walks around Michelle, who doesn't move.

Michelle: I know which is why I'm skipping cheerleading practice to talk to him.

This stopped John again. He turned around and looked at her. Michelle's entire life revolved around cheerleading. She never missed a meeting. John stared long and hard at her. If she was lying then she was a pretty good actress.

Michelle: I love you, John. Justin is apart of your life now and I want to get to know him. You were so happy when you were talking about him over the phone right before break. When I saw you the next morning your eyes were so lit up, it was beautiful. Justin is your new brother. He makes you happy. I want to make you happy. I hate when you're upset with me. You are such a good person. I just want to be the best that I can be. Sometimes I just feel like . . . *Takes a deep breathe before continuing.* I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry, John. I really, truly am sorry.

John walked the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Michelle rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She sniffled to make her lie more believable.

John: You are everything that I want, baby. *Pulls away and looks into her eyes.* I'm sorry, too.

Michelle: You have nothing to sorry about, babe. It was one hundred percent my fault.

Michelle smiles and puts a hand on his cheek. John moved in and kisses her softly on the lips. He pulled her back into a hug. Michelle was trying hard not to start gagging. She hated more than anything when John kissed her. She found him absolutely repulsive.

John: You're really going to apologize to Justin?

Michelle pulls away and looks at John.

Michelle: Of course I am. He's important to you so he's important to me.

Michelle smiles when she sees John smile. The upset, disappointed look in his eyes vanished. Replacing it was affection and love.

Michelle was more than thrilled. She had John wrapped around her finger again.


	17. Chapter 17

Sixth period was the class that everyone looked forward to. Their Study Hall teacher was never in the classroom with them, so everyone was pretty much free to do what they wanted, so long as they stayed in the classroom.

When Mickie, Christian, and Mike walked into the classroom, they automatically walked to the window side. There was no way they were going to sit on the door side. The door side was where Adam and his group of friends sat.

Mickie: Okay, Computer sucked.

Mike: Speak for yourself, Micks. Everything we did today was easy as sin. The teacher is practically giving away A's.

Christian: You are just lazy, my friend. *Smiles and shakes his head.*

Mickie: I would like to second that.

Mike pouted and pretended to be upset. He put his books down on the desk, slumped in his seat, and crossed his arms.

Mickie: Damn that precious pout! *Hugs Mike.*

Mike: Hehe! *Hugs Mickie back.*

JoMo: Are we handing out hugs! I want a hug!

JoMo puts his books on the table, pulls Mickie away from Mike, and hugs him.

Mickie: Uh!

Mike: Sorry, Micks. Wait your turn. *Laughs and hugs JoMo back.*

Mickie: Meanies.

Christian: Aw, it's okay, Micks. Would you like me to give you a hug?

Mickie pouted and nodded her head. Christian laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Mickie playfully sniffled. Her pout was still in place.

Christian: Don't pout, Mickie. You're too pretty to be sad.

Mickie looked up at Christian and smiled.

Candice: God! I'm dead serious, Dave! Stop talking to me right now!

Dave: Fuck, Candice! What do you want me to say! Do you want me to lie to you! You know how I feel about your freaks of nature!

Candice: And you know how I feel about yours! If you can't handle my choosing of friends then screw you! I'm not going to stop spending time with them just because you don't like them!

Candice yelled in Dave's face then turned around and started to storm over to the window side. Dave was having none of that, though. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him, causing her to drop her bag and her books.

Dave: Why do you continuously cause problems! Huh! Why can't you just respect my wishes for once!

Candice: Are you even hearing yourself! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound! I have sacrificed so much for you in this relationship! You have done nothing but whine and complain about everything! Then when I think you can't get any lower, you actually have the nerve to say I don't spend any time with you, that I don't do anything for you! I'm sick of it!

Dave: Candice, I am fucking sick of this! This is what happens when you hang around the wrong crowd.

Candice: You are so full of shit.

Candice tries to jerk her arm away, but Dave didn't let go. She grabbed Dave's hand and tried to pry it away from her only for Dave to just grab her other wrist.

Candice: Get off of me!

Dave: I am going to –

Randy: Hey!

Randy and John rushed over. Randy grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him away from Candice. Dave started coming at Randy, but John was immediately at Randy's side.

Right when John stepped up, Adam and Chris came to Dave's side. Mike and Christian rushed over and stood beside John and Randy. They all glared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Maryse and Michelle, who came in with John and Randy, went over to Candice. Keeping up appearances, they put their arms around her, trying to console her. Mickie came over to them, too. They took Candice over to the table. Candice was rubbing her arm.

Dave's eyes hadn't left Randy's. They had a deep history. Long story short, they hated each other.

Dave: You are treading in deep waters, Orton.

Randy: Does it look like I give a damn, Batista?

Dave: What Candice and I were discussing was none of your business. You have no right –

Randy: It was made my business, and all of ours, for that matter . . . *Motions to everyone behind and around him.* . . . when you put your hands on her.

Dave: I'm giving you one chance to step away. If you don't then you aren't going to be in a good place.

Christian: If you threaten one of us then you are threatening all of us.

John: You aren't going to do shit, Batista. You're outnumbered.

Adam: *Laughs.* Never underestimate us, Cena.

Just as Adam said that, on cue, Punk, Heath, Wade, David, Serena, Melina, and Layla all walked into the room. They stood faithfully behind Adam, Dave, and Chris.

Randy didn't take his eyes off of Dave, but John and Christian looked over their enemies, figuring if they would be able to take all of them.

Chris: Are you really going to try it? *Watching John and Christian.* I don't know if you realize, but you are hopeless outnumbered here.

John: I haven't backed down from a fight in my entire life and I don't plan on starting now. If you boys want to fight then bring it.

Chris: How admirable of you . . . or stupid.

Christian: What are you even doing over here, Chris? I think we all know you're going to be running if a fight ensues.

Adam: Shut your mouth, Reso.

Jack: What's going on here?

Jack walks over with the rest of the gang. Everyone in the entire room was divided into sides. Dave, Adam, Chris, Phil, Heath, Wade, David, Serena, Melina, and Layla were on one side of the room. Randy, John, Christian, Mike, JoMo, Jack, Evan, Justin, Daniel, Teddy, Cody, Mickie, Eve, Kelly, Candice, Maryse, and Michelle were on the other.

Cody: Seventeen against ten doesn't look so hot in your favour, Steroids. *To Dave.*

Teddy stepped closer to Cody. If one of them made a move towards Cody, he was going to be there. Cody was one of those people who said something before thinking. It could, and possibly would, get him in trouble one day.

Dave finally took his eyes off of Randy. He looked at Cody and chuckled.

Dave: I think of it like this. Everyone has a weakness. *Looks at Christian.* For starters, you always look after everyone, but yourself. *Looks at John.* . . . You are one of those who just looks for fights. *Chuckles and looks at Jack.* . . . You are so completely predictable. *Looks back at Randy and smirks.* . . . And you are injury prone. How many games have you been out of because of broken ribs or collar bone issues?

Dave watched in amusement as Randy's face faltered for a moment. Teddy and Cody immediately stepped up.

Cody: What the hell are you going on about? You aren't invincible out on the field, either.

Dave: Oh, I'm surprised you were able to figure out what I was talking about.

Teddy: You have your weaknesses just like everyone else.

Dave: *Chuckles.* Just as I thought. *Tsks.* Why don't you two shut the hell up and let the adults talk. You two are just coming to your master's aid, being the obedient puppies that you are.

Teddy and Cody did not like that one bit. They started coming forward, but when Randy put his hand up, they stopped.

Dave chuckled and looked back at Randy. The look in his eyes was of amusement with a flicker of danger.

Randy: Everything will get settled on the field.

Dave: That it will, Orton. *Looks down and nods.* I just have three words for you: Collar bone and Ribs. *Pokes Randy in the ribs.*

The second Mickie saw Randy wince, she immediately acted. Randy had taken a couple of hits in the ribs for her already. He wasn't going to take anymore.

Before anyone could do anything to stop her, Mickie stormed over to Dave and shoved him back. He didn't go far, though. All he did to save himself was take a step back. Mickie didn't seem to care. She stepped up to him.

Mickie: Don't you ever lay a hand on my brother, you son-of-a-bitch!

Dave, along with everyone behind him, laughed.

Dave: Get out of my air, peanut.

Dave pushed Mickie away from him. Mickie, being so much smaller than Dave, couldn't just take a step back to safe herself. The impact of the push made her loose her balance altogether. She would have fallen if it had not been for Christian, catching her.

At the same time Christian was saving her, the heel of Randy's hand connected with Dave's nose. John stepped up and shoved Adam, who was coming at Randy. Jack, as though he was coming, jerked in Chris's direction. Chris immediately backed up.

Before any of them could do anything else, their teacher walked in.

Mr. Regal: Ugh, I don't bloody care what you all do, just do it sitting down. At least pretend to do something. I . . . *Gets a good look at Dave's now bleeding nose.* . . . What the hell is going on?

Phil: It's a nose-bleed, sir. He gets them from time to time.

Mr. Regal: Well, don't stand around getting blood everywhere. Go to the bathroom.

Mr. Regal shakes his head and starts mumbling. He grabs his coat and walked back out of the room.

Randy was fuming. His fists were clenched at his sides. Dave and Randy were staring daggers at one another; neither moved for a long time.

Finally, Dave wiped some blood from his nose with his thumb. His voice was low. It sounded absolutely deadly.

Dave: You'll pay for that.


	18. Chapter 18

Mickie: Are you sure you're okay?

Mickie, along with Kelly, Maria, Eve, and Maryse were all sitting around Candice on the bleachers. They had not left her side since the incident in sixth period.

Candice: I'm fine, Micks, really. Are you, though? Dave pushed you pretty hard . . .

Mickie: Please, I've taken worse before. *Laughs.*

Candice smiled and hugged her best friend. When they pulled apart, Eve wrapped her arms around her cousin. Candice leaned back and rested her head on Eve's shoulder.

Mickie's mind was elsewhere. Her statement was true. She had taken worse. Her home life and her social life were completely different. At school, she was liked, she was well known and always around people who loved her and took care of her. At home was different. Her father had a pretty short fuse. So did Mickie, to an extent. She would usually say something smart and he did not take it well. That's when her big brother stepped in. He always took the blame for her. He would retort something right after she said something, getting their father's attention away from her and on him. That's when things got bad . . . really, really bad . . .

Candice: Micks, did you hear me?

Mickie blinked and turned her attention back to her friends.

Mickie: Huh? Sorry, I was thinking.

Kelly: I'm guessing we should repeat the question then. *Laughs.*

Maria: I was thinking the same thing, sis.

Mickie smiles and positioned herself where she was facing her friends.

Mickie: What did you ask?

Eve: Jake's. We were thinking about going there after practice. Are you in?

Mickie: Um . . . I'm not sure . . . I'll have to talk to Randy first.

Candice: Oh, remind me to thank him later on. He pretty much saved my life and started a war because of me.

Mickie: Aw, I'm sure any of us would have done the same thing. I mean, Dave is an asshole.

Candice: I'm slowly starting to see that. *Sighs.*

Eve: Cheer up, cuz. It's over between you two now. You can move on and find someone who is so much better.

Candice nodded and looked down. She didn't know what to do. She loved Dave. Dave was always there to help her feel better whenever she needed it. Yes, she could have handled the situation different. All relationships had their ups and their downs. They were just going through a rough path. They would get through it and go back to being happy again.

Maria: Where is Justin? I'm Justin deprived right now.

Kelly: *Giggles.* He and Daniel went to see if there were any positions open on the swim team. He said that he and Daniel would meet us here when they were done.

Maria: Grr . . . I hate waiting.

Eve: It'll be okay.

Mickie: Okay, this is just me, but have you guys been noticing the way Justin and Daniel look at each other?

Kelly: OMG, I'm so glad I'm not the only one. *Laughs.*

Candice: They are so cute together!

Maria: I'm giving it a week until they finally find each other.

Candice: I'm giving it two.

Mickie: Please, the way those two are staring at each other, I'm betting on Friday.

Eve: Wow. *Laughs.* I am going to take the high road and let nature take its course.

Candice: Maryse, you've been quiet.

Maryse was staring out at the field where Randy, John, Christian, and Jack were all talking to Coach Johnson.

Kelly: She's watching her man. *Smiles and nudges Maryse.*

Maryse smiled and blushed. When she looked at the girls, she started giggling. Her blush deepened.

Eve: She's totally melting right now. *Laughs.*

Maryse: What can I say; Randy looks great in a jersey.

Maria: That he does. *Nods.*

Kelly, Candice, and Eve all nodded in agreement.

Mickie: You are all talking about my brother, I hope you know that.

Candice: Is it making you uncomfortable.

Mickie: Yes!

Candice: That's why we are doing it. *Smirks.*

Mickie: Ugh.

Mickie elbows Candice who starts laughing.

Eve: I must say my Jacky is looking yummy in his, as well.

Kelly: That he is. So does Christian. Hell, they all are looking great in uniform.

Justin: And what are we talking about, ladies? *Walks over with Daniel.*

Maria: Justin!

Justin smiles and sits down next to Maria. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Eve: Aw! Cuteness! I want some of that! *Giggles.*

Justin: Everyone will get some lovin'. *Hugs and kisses Eve's cheek.*

Kelly held her arms out and waiting for Justin to make his way over to her. After all of the hugs and kisses were given out, Justin settled back down beside Daniel and Maria.

Mickie: So, were there any positions left on the team?

Daniel: There were, actually. Evan was in there. He said that he would be out in a minute.

Justin: We had no idea that Evan was the captain of the swim team.

Mickie: You should have said something earlier. Evan would have totally hooked you guys up.

Justin: Yeah, we should have.

Justin looks at Daniel and laughs. Daniel smiled and laughed along with him.

The girls quickly exchanged looks and started giggling.

Evan: Hey, guys. *Walks over and sits behind Kelly and Eve.*

Mickie: Hey! How was swim practice?

Evan: Refreshing. The water felt awesome. *Looks at Justin and Daniel.* Oh, guys, Coach Kingston is really impressed with you.

Daniel: No way.

Evan: Consider yourselves a part of the team. *Smiles.*

Candice: Yay!

Kelly: Congrats, guys!

Maria: My bestie is on the swim team! *Throws her arms around Justin.*

Justin: That's awesome. *Smiles and hugs Maria back.*

Daniel: Yeah, it is. *Smiles.*

Mickie: You two will do awesome out there.

Daniel: We can only hope. Practice is usually in the mornings, though, right, Evan?

Evan: That's the only down side. I'm usually at the school at 6:00.

Justin: Wow . . . I'm going to have to talk John into getting up earlier to take me.

Daniel: Don't worry about it, man. I could pick you up if you'd like. John could sleep in longer and you wouldn't have to worry about waking him.

Justin: That sounds great. Thanks, D.

Candice: OMG, do we already have nicknames?

Daniel: Yup. *Smiles.* I'm D and he's J.

Justin: We are DJ. *Laughs.*

All of the girls awed and started flailing.

Evan would have started flailing, too, if he were paying attention. His eyes were locked on the field. Adam, Dave, Chris, and Punk were walking towards their friends and Coach Johnson.

The girls followed Evan's gaze and almost instantly got worried. Dave had said that something was going to happen during practice. Just like Mr. Regal, Coach Johnson was hardly ever on the field with them when they were practicing. He was either in his office talking on his cell-phone, or flirting with Coach Alicia, the cheerleading instructor.

Eve: I'm scared . . .

Mickie and Candice wrapped their arms around Eve.

Kelly: They are all on the same team. I mean . . . yeah, they are on different teams during practice, but that's only so they can . . . you know . . .

Even Kelly, who usually had the right thing to say at the right time didn't know how to take this. No matter how hard any of them wished practice would be clean, they knew deep down that it wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

Coach Alicia: Okay, ladies, we're done for the day. Be here tomorrow, same time.

Michelle walked over to her bag and pulled out her water bottle. After a couple sips, she looked over and saw Melina and Layla. They were sitting against the fence, watching.

Smirking, Michelle gathered her belongings and walked over to them. She put her bag down and sat on it.

Michelle: Let me guess . . . detention?

Layla: You would be right. Some stupid little bitch tried to get in our parking spot this morning. We weren't going to take it.

Michelle: You ladies really need to stop getting into trouble. They will send you to safe school. Serena's already gotten her last warning.

Layla: We aren't going to allow some freshman to walk over us. That just isn't going to happen.

Michelle smiled and shook her head. Arguing was just a waste of time. They were set in their own ways.

Melina Perez and Layla El loved trouble. Either they caused it or they found it.

Melina: Why aren't you with your man?

Michelle: Please don't call him that. For the last time, it's just an arrangement. I'm going to crush him when Adam gives the signal.

Melina: And when do you think that will be? I mean, you've been with him since last summer.

Michelle: I don't know, hopefully soon, though. I really don't like kissing him.

Layla: What about Maryse and Randy?

Michelle sighs and shakes her head again. Maryse was hesitant about the arrangement from the start. She doesn't like hurting people. At first, Michelle was patient with her. Now it was getting downright annoying. Adam was going to bring them right to the top. If Maryse didn't get herself in shape then she wasn't going to be anyone.

Michelle: She's falling for him.

Melina: Hmm . . . that doesn't sound good. *Looks at Layla and smiles.*

Michelle looks between the two girls.

Michelle: What . . .

Layla: Oh, nothing . . . just maybe we can be of some assistance.

Michelle: How do you mean? Girls, you don't need anymore detention time. I'm going to talk to Maryse and –

Melina: Relax, Chelly. *Waves her off.* It's not going to be anything physical. We'll just catch Randy in a questionable position. We'll take some pictures, give them to you, and you can give them to Ryse.

Michelle: . . . I like that.

Layla: Of course, you do, babe. Now go watch your man.

Michelle groaned and rolled her eyes. After saying goodbye to Melina and Layla, she picked up her bag and headed over to the bleachers.


	20. Chapter 20

John, Randy, Christian, and Jack were on one side of Coach Johnson while Adam, Chris, Dave, and Phil were on the other. Coach Johnson was talking about a couple plays he wanted them to try out. As always, Coach Johnson drilled the plays into their heads before walking off the field.

Coach Johnson: It's simple. Remember it. Randy, you are protecting John. Dave, you are protecting Randy. Throw the ball to Randy, John. Randy, you will run the ball all the way to the end zone. You are my best players, but there is absolutely no trust in this team.

Randy and Dave were still glaring hard at each other. Having Dave protecting Randy was not sitting well with him. Dave seemed very pleased about it, though.

Coach Johnson: Hey! *Notices Randy and Dave.* If you want to win then you need to start trusting each other. Now start practicing. I have to take care of something. I'll be back here in about an hour.

Just like always, they watched as Coach Johnson walked off the field. When he was out of sight, Adam suddenly got in John's face.

Adam: What should we do first, Captain? *Mocking tone.*

John: Well, first off, you can get your banana face out of mine. *Pushes Adam back.* Then you can get a tic-tac because your breathe smells like shit.

Randy, Jack, and Christian snorted and started laughing.

Adam: You think you're pretty funny, don't you, Cena?

John: Actually, I don't. I was being serious. It really stinks.

Adam looked away and shook his head. John was infuriating him, but he remained calm. They had plans and he wasn't going to allow his anger to get the best of him.

Phil: What play do you want to work on now, Captain?

John: I was thinking we should work on the last one. CJ is right. We don't trust each other one bit. We don't have to like each other in the classroom, but on the field, we need to rely on each other to win the games.

John looks at all of them. What he was asking was next to impossible. Randy and Dave were practically mortal enemies. The fact that Randy had to trust Dave to keep him from getting hit was a hard thing to ask him. Jack and Chris loved playing games with each other. They don't think when they are on the field, they react. Christian and Phil were the calm, collected ones. They were pretty much the opposite of Jack and Chris. They thought everything through before acting. And John and Adam just couldn't stand each other. Adam was pissed when John was named captain. Since then he always acted rebelliously towards any call.

John: Let's get ready to practice. Randy, I need to talk to you, man.

John led Randy over a little ways. Phil, along with the rest of them, started getting ready. He kept his eyes on Randy and John, though.

John: *Low voice.* I know that –

Randy: This is not going to work, John. I do not trust him and I will not trust him. *Whispers furiously.*

John: I don't trust him anymore then you do, but this isn't personal. This is our team and school we are representing. I'm asking you to trust him on the field.

Randy sighed impatiently and shook his head. He closed his eyes and looked down. John was asking something huge of him. He would rather jump in a tank full of hungry sharks then trust Dave Batista.

John: If not for me then for all the laps Coach Johnson is going to make us do if we lose a game.

Randy snorted and looked up. He knew that John was trying to put all of their history behind him and lead the team to victory. It was as hard for him as it was for Randy.

Randy: Okay. *Nods.*

John: Okay . . .

Randy: I'll . . . trust . . . Dave Batista to watch my back out there.

John: Thank you.

John puts an arm around Randy as they walk back to the group.

Phil: *Talking low to Dave and Adam.* John just convinced Orton to trust you out there.

Dave chuckled and grabbed his helmet.

Dave: Well, the plan is working perfectly in our favour, then, isn't it?

Adam: Everyone knows what to do? *Puts an arm around Chris, pulling him closer.*

Dave, Chris, and Phil nodded and smirked. They moved away and continued to get ready.

Practice started off perfectly. The plays were practiced and everyone seemed to be working fine with each other. The hour was winding down. Everyone was hot and tired. The only thing that seemed to keep them going was the cheers and support from the girls and some of the guys on the bleachers.

John: Okay, guys. Let's do one more then we're done.

John was out of breath, as was everyone else. They all nodded and got back into formation.

John made the call. Jack and Christian worked together to keep Chris and Phil away from John. Randy immediately took off to the left, running up the yard line. Randy knew that Adam was coming up from his right. The second he caught the football, he came to a halt. Adam went flying by, unable to slow down or change his angle to get Randy. Randy took off running again. He glanced back to make sure Adam wasn't on his tail again. When he wasn't, Randy turned around and was immediately stopped by Dave.

Dave was suddenly right in front of him. The tackle sent Randy in the air before Dave slammed him right to the ground. His shoulder hit its target.

Dave: Just remember I know your secret. *Whispers in Randy's ear.* It's not over. This will never be over. We're not done.

With that being said, Dave put all of his weight on Randy's injured ribs as he pushed himself up. The result was Randy yelping out in pain.

John: What the hell are you doing! *Runs up.*

John pushed Dave hard away from Randy. Jack ran over to his side as Christian fell on knees by Randy. Dave didn't say anything. He held his hands up and took several steps back. Adam, Chris, and Phil walked over and stood beside Dave. They all looked pleased with themselves.

Randy jerked off his helmet. He was gasping for air.

Christian: Just hang on, man. Take deep breathes.

Randy tried to listen to Christian, but the pain and need for oxygen was just too much to handle. He starts gasping again. His arm was wrapped protectively around his injuries.

John was going absolutely nuts. He was cursing and yelling at Dave.

Christian: John! *Snaps.*

John, fuming still, looks over at Christian.

Christian: I need you over here right now. *Calmer voice.*

John took a second to calm himself. He wanted more than anything to kick Dave's ass for hurting his best friend. But Christian was right. Randy needed him right now.

Randy slowly sat up, groaning in anger and in pain. He was still trying to get a breath without gasping or aching.

At this time, Mickie, Candice, and Maryse were running over. Both Mickie and Maryse were panicking and crying. Maryse looked like she was about to hyperventilate. Mickie was crying because she was scared. She saw Dave's sudden change in route. She knew that he aimed to do a lot more damage. Candice was terrified. Randy wasn't moving at first and that sent her right off the bleachers before any of them.

Maryse: Randy! OMG! Randy!

Maryse fell on her knees beside Randy and almost jumped on him when she was trying to hug him. Randy immediately yelped. Maryse quickly let him go and started crying even more so then she was doing earlier.

Maryse: OMG! I'm so sorry, Randy! OMG!

Randy: I . . . I'm fine. I'm okay . . .

Randy was anything but fine. He hated when Maryse was upset or scared, though, so he was trying to make his lie sound believable.

Mickie was crying almost as hysterically as Maryse was. She could see through Randy's lie. He was hurting bad. What hurt her was Randy's reassurance. He would do the same thing to her after a beating. She knew that he was hurting, but he would do whatever he could to convince her that he was fine.

Randy glanced over and saw Mickie's reaction. He nodded at her.

Randy: I'm okay, Mickie.

Mickie: You can barely breathe right now! You're not fine!

Mickie had completely broken down. Her hands were covering her face. She was shaking so much.

Christian motioned for John to move closer to Randy. He went over to Mickie and pulled her into his arms. Seeing her panic and cry was taking a toll on him. The crush he's had on Mickie was still going strong, even after three years. Seeing her cry was something that he hated more than anything. He kept his arms wrapped around her tightly, wishing he could take away all of her pain.

Candice: Can you stand up?

Candice was trying to keep her voice as steady as she possibly could. Seeing Randy in that position was really messing with her brain. She was scared. She was so genuinely scared. Never had she seen Randy as anything but a close friend. When Dave tackled him, though, it was as if a light bulb had been turned on.

Randy: *Shakes his head.* I don't know right now.

Jack: Randy, we need to get you to the medics. That asshole over there . . . *Evil glare to Dave.* . . . could have broken something.

Before Randy could say anything, John started talking.

John: Yeah, let's see what damage he did.

John started going for the bottom of Randy's shirt. Randy immediately stopped him and moved back a little.

Randy: No, its fine, I'm fine.

John: You say that all the time, Randy.

When John started going back for it, Randy and Mickie started talking at once.

Mickie: No! Don't!

Randy: No, no! Stop!

Everyone froze. They looked from Mickie to Randy, confused. Randy and Mickie looked at each other with panicked faces. They knew that they would want an explanation.

Mickie: Breathe. *Mouths.*

Randy looked back at John.

Randy: I just need to breathe. *Nods.*

John: Okay . . .

John nods back. He was really confused about the outburst. He figured Randy might because he hated hospitals, but Mickie?

Dave chuckled. He locked eyes with Randy as he made his way, with Adam, Chris, and Phil, off the field.


	21. Chapter 21

Justin and Daniel were still at the bleachers. Being new, they didn't feel it was their place to go down there. Of course, they were worried, but they didn't want to get in the way. They watched, worriedly, as John and his friends carefully lifted Randy to his feet. John immediately put an arm around him.

Justin: We should follow.

Justin grabbed Daniel's hand and led him off the bleachers. Daniel smiled and squeezed his hand, closing it around Justin's.

As if Justin stepped on a snake, he immediately let go of Daniel and took several steps away from him.

Justin: OMG! I'm so sorry, man. I didn't mean to do that.

Daniel: J, relax. I didn't jerk away.

Justin: Then you're . . .

Daniel smiled and laughed. He nodded his head and took a step towards Justin.

Daniel: Why don't we just skip the awkward conversations? I want to take you out on a date. How about breakfast tomorrow morning? We can grab some before we get to swim practice.

Justin: Huh?

Justin was still so unbelievable shocked. He blinked a couple times and focused on Daniel. Daniel just laughed again and shook his head. The next step he took planted him mere inches from Justin's lips.

Daniel: I want to take you out for breakfast, Justin. Can I do that for you?

Daniel's voice was low. He was staring into Justin's eyes. Justin, unable to form words at the moment, nodded his head.

Daniel: Great. *Winks and takes Justin's hand.*

They started walking again. Daniel entwined their hands together. As they were following John and his friends from a good distance, Justin couldn't help but stare at their hands. He thought Daniel was really cute when they met, but he never imagined that the feelings would be mutual. The thought shocked and thrilled him all at once.

Just when Justin looked up, he saw Michelle. Having this incredibly bad vibe, he jerked Daniel closer, pulling him into one of the dugouts.

Daniel: What –

Justin: Shh!

Michelle was on her cell-phone. She was sitting on the bleachers, watching John. Randy wasn't able to take long strides. He had to stop to catch his breathe. His ribs were killing him.

Michelle: Yes, Adam . . . he's hurting . . . no, they stopped again. I think he's having some trouble breathing . . . Adam I am on your side. I don't give a damn about John Cena or any of those freaks . . . I got it . . . * Smiles suddenly.* I'm so glad. I can't wait to get rid of him . . . you got it . . . bye, bro. *Hangs up.*

Michelle grabbed her purse and made her way down the bleachers. She put on her sunglasses when she made it to the bottom and headed to her car which was parked not too far away.

Justin couldn't believe his ears. He knew that she was a bitch, but he had no idea that she was playing John. Usually, he could just look at someone and know what they were like. Michelle, he could tell, was a spoiled, selfish, self-absorbed bitch.

He didn't see that, though.

Daniel: Just . . . what do you want to do?

Justin snapped out of it and looked at Daniel. He looked just as worried as Justin did.

Justin: We have to tell my brother. He's not going to believe it, though.

Daniel: He'll believe you. *Nods in assurance.*

Daniel squeezed his hand and pulled him out of the dugout. They started jogging to catch up to the group, who had started walking again.


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly: Sit him down here. I'll get some pillows. *Rushes off into the other room.*

John carefully helped Randy get comfortable on her couch.

Maria: I'll get the bandages.

Randy: Whoa, whoa, Maria. I don't need anything. I'll just sleep the pain off.

Maria: Randy, Dave just tried to rearrange your ribcage. You aren't going to be able to sleep off the pain. *Gives Randy a look.*

Randy: I just . . .

Randy trailed off. He was running out of excuses to tell them. He sighed and immediately flinched at the sharp spasm that shot through him.

John: Randy?

John was as his side in an instant.

Randy: John, you're starting to wrinkle. *Tries to joke it off.*

John: Jokes aren't helping the situation right now.

Randy: Okay . . . look . . . I'm hurting, yes . . . but I don't need all of this. I love you all to death, but I'm fine.

John: I hate that word.

John groaned and moved away from Randy. He started pacing back and forth. His patience was growing slimmer and slimmer. He was seriously considering holding Randy down while the girls tended to him since he refused to go to the hospital.

Randy watched John. He knew that John was trying to be as patient as he could. John was one of those people who grew angry fast when others were acting stubborn. Randy was an incredibly stubborn guy. He was surprised John had been able to deal with him for as long as they've been friends.

Almost immediately Randy felt a sharp sense of guilt. He and John had been friends since they started elementary school. For thirteen years, Randy has kept the secret. He wanted more than anything to tell John. He wanted to tell all of his friends, for that matter. He just couldn't. He knew what would happen if he did.

Kelly jogged back in with a couple pillows and a blanket. John leaned against the wall and watched as Kelly situated the pillows around Randy. When she was finished doing that, she got the blanket and wrapped it around him.

Randy: Thanks mum. *Smiles at her.*

Kelly laughed and kisses Randy's cheek.

Kelly: I'm going to get you the heating pad. *Leaves the room again.*

Randy slowly inhaled and exhaled. He leaned his head back and tried to get his mind off of the pain. Pain was practically what he always felt. He was surprised that he wasn't use to it already.

Maria: I'm going to check on Maryse. The poor girl is still crying.

Randy: Ah, I'll –

Randy leaned forward. He almost had his foot on the ground when Maria rushed over and stopped him.

Maria: Don't. You are not to leave this couch. You are not to move from this position. Got it? *Gently pushes him back.*

Randy opened his mouth to argue, but Maria waved him off.

Maria: Randy, if I have to I'll cuff you to the couch.

Randy's eyebrows shot up. When he opened his mouth, Maria once again waved him off.

Maria: It's a long, complicated story . . . one that I just really don't want to get into. Just heed my warning.

Randy: Okay . . .

Maria nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Randy: Wow.

Randy slowly leaned back against the pillows. Again he slowly inhaled and exhaled.

John was watching closely from his place by the wall.

Randy: Where's Mickie?

John: Back home.

Randy immediately tensed up. John shook his head and walked over. He grabbed the end of the coffee table and pulled it closer to the couch. He sat down and stared at Randy.

John: Tell me what's going on. *Low voice.*

Randy's heart started to race. This was not how he imagined telling John. In fact, telling John, or anyone for that matter, doesn't happen for awhile.

John: Don't shut me out, Randy. Something is wrong, I know there is. I can help you. I will help you, you know that. Just talk to me.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of John. He was always protective of everyone, but this side really scared Randy. John looked afraid for him. He really cared. That was why it hurt even more to lie to him.

Randy: John . . . *Whispers.*

Kelly: Okay, here's the heating pad. *Walks in the room.*

Randy immediately looked away from John and blinked a couple times. He looked at Kelly and forced a smile.

Randy: Thanks, Kells.

Kelly: Don't mention it, Randy.

Kelly plugs in the heating pad and handed it to Randy. John watched Randy as he barely lifted his shirt to put the heating pad on his ribs. He knew something was up, and he was going to figure it out.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack, Teddy, and Cody were walking around the grocery store. They were trying to find everything that the girls wrote down on the list.

Jack: Okay, this is why women go grocery shopping. I have no idea where any of this stuff is at. Where are the meats?

Teddy: Um . . . I think they are probably somewhere where it's cold because its meat, you know. It'll . . . melt . . . if it's anywhere else.

Cody was totally disgusted with Jack and Teddy right then. He snatched the list from Jack, pushed Teddy away from the cart, and took control over the entire situation.

Jack and Teddy looked at each other and followed Cody.

Cody: I am so embarrassed right now. How can anyone not know their way around a grocery store?

Teddy: We don't grocery shop, Codes.

Cody: I don't grocery shop, either, Teddy! I know my way around one, though!

Teddy shut his mouth and looked down. Cody gets in these moods from time to time. He learned to just shut up and stay out of the crossfire.

Cody: Over there . . . *Points.* . . . is the bread. Go get a loaf.

Jack and Teddy looked at each other. They slowly looked back at Cody, afraid.

Cody: *Sighs.* Do you eat sandwiches?

Jack and Teddy nodded.

Cody: Okay, find the bread that looks like that. Bring me the entire thing.

Jack: I think we can do that. *Nods to Teddy.*

Teddy: Definitely.

Cody: Good. I'm going to be on the can aisle.

Cody started going, but Teddy stopped him.

Teddy: . . . where are the cans?

Cody took a deep breathe and turned back to Ted and Jack. He pointed to a sign with a giant can on it.

Cody: I'm going to be in the aisle where that sign is at.

Teddy: Got it. *Nods.*

Cody nods back and starts walking. When he was a good distance away, he groaned in impatience and shook his head.

Teddy and Jack walked towards the bread. They stopped instantly.

Jack: There . . . there is so much bread . . .

Teddy: Do not panic, man. We cannot panic. Cody is counting on us. We cannot disappoint.

Jack: Right . . . okay . . . let's find the bread that we use for sandwiches.

Teddy: There they are! *Points.*

Jack: Oh my, gosh! Look at all the different kinds! Which one! Cody didn't say which one!

Teddy: Calm yourself, man! We'll figure this out . . . we'll take them all to him.

Jack looked at Teddy like he was crazy.

Teddy: Do you have any bright ideas, Jack?

Jack: *Groans.* Alright, fine. Let's get this over with.

In the can aisle, Cody was looking for mushroom soup. When he looked to his right, he was for sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. He shook his head and continued looking. When he heard the voices, though, he knew.

Teddy: Nice going, Jack. You dropped it.

Jack: Maybe you can stop messing around and stop nudging me. This wouldn't have happened. How am I supposed to pick it up?

Teddy: Bend over and grab it.

Jack: Yeah . . . how? If you haven't noticed, my hands are pretty full.

Cody had heard enough. Grabbing the cart, he yanked it back and started pushing towards Jack and Teddy. He found the wheat bread, pulled it away from Teddy, and put it in the cart.

Cody: Put these back where you found them and get in the car. I'll be out when I have everything.

Jack and Teddy were about to protest, but when they saw the look on Cody's face, they shut up. Nodding, they rushed the bread back to the shelves and made a beeline for the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Heath, David and Wade had just left Adam's. They felt victorious. Not only were they apart of a very popular group, they were winning a feud that has been going on for years. Adam had told them that they were going to have major parts to play in the next upcoming days, and for that, they were excited. They were going to show Adam what they were made of.

Heath: This can't get any better, boys. On the very first day, we have aligned ourselves with the most popular, most dangerous group in school. *Smirks.*

David: Damn straight, man.

Heath, David, and Wade started laughing. They stopped when someone clear their throat from behind them. They turned around to see Phil Brook's girlfriend, Serena Deeb, leaning against a fence.

Wade: Serena . . .

Serena: I see you three are right proud of yourselves for what transpired today, aren't you?

David: How can we not be? We're winning.

Serena snorted and shook her head. She pushed herself off the fence and slowly walked towards them.

Serena: No . . . we, as in Adam, Chris, Dave, Phil, Melina, Layla, Michelle, Maryse, and I . . . are winning. You three just got here. You three haven't been apart of our group for more than a day. If you really want to be apart of Adam's little army then you need to do something to get yourself known.

Heath: What do we have to do?

Serena: Earlier today you targeted Evan Bourne, correct?

Heath, David, and Wade all nodded their heads.

Serena: Target him again tomorrow. There is three of you and only one of him.

Wade: His friends almost kicked our asses earlier when we tried.

Serena: It'll be an even fight this time. Randy Orton is injured and will be in no condition to stick up for Evan. Jack and Christian will, though. Three again two, you do the math.

With that, Serena gave them one last look before sauntering off. Heath took a couple steps and turned to face his friends.

Heath: Okay . . . we take out Evan Bourne.

David: We'll have to pick a different time, either before or after lunch.

Heath nodded.

Wade: He has Economics fourth period with that long haired man whore and Dave's girlfriend. We can get him then.

David: I say we get him after second.

Heath: No . . . I think we should do it after swim practice. Evan goes to the one in the morning then in the afternoon he helps Coach Kingston with the lady's swim team.

David and Wade nodded in agreement. That would be a lot easier for them to attack Evan. His friends would all be at their individual practices, so no one would be able to help him.


	25. Chapter 25

John suddenly felt claustrophobic. He just had to get out of Kelly's house for a bit. The worry he had for Randy was on a whole new level. John loved each and every one of his friends. He would do whatever it took it watch out for them and keep them safe.

Something was definitely going on with Randy. He knew that much. He wasn't entirely sure about Mickie, but when he saw Randy tense up when he said she went home, his uncertainty was pretty much answered.

Outside it was sunny, though clouds were moving in. There was going to be a lot of rain pretty soon. Sighing, John sat down against a tree. He just needed to relax and not lose it. His head was starting to pound.

Eve: John?

John, who had his eyes closed, opened them and looked around for the source of the voice. When he saw Eve, he gave her a small smile.

John: Hey, Eve.

Eve: Hey . . . are you okay?

Eve walked over to John and sat down in front of him. She looked worried.

John: Uh . . . yeah, I'm okay. *Nods.*

John didn't want to worry Eve.

Eve: John, I may not be a lie detector and I may not be able to tell if you are lying like Kelly can, but I know you well enough to know that you are not telling me something.

John looked down and chuckled. He nodded and looked up after a minute.

John: It's pretty big. I don't know if it's true or not, but I have a bad feeling that it is.

Eve nodded and waiting for John to continue.

John: When I say big, I mean big. You have to promise me that you won't say a word about this to anyone, Eve. Not even to Candice. Not until we know for sure.

Eve: I promise.

John stared at Eve for a moment then held out his pinky.

Eve: We're pinky swearing now, really?

John didn't say anything. He just gave a playful smile and motioned to his pinky. Eve smiled and rolled her eyes. She hooked her pinky with John's. They shook.

Eve: Now that that's settled . . .

John smiled again and looked down. His somber expression came back after a couple minutes.

John: I think . . . I think something is going on with Randy and Mickie at home.

Eve: How do you mean?

John: I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about it at all so I'm guessing it's bad.

Eve: What, you mean like abuse or something?

John didn't say anything at first. He thought back to everything that's happened since they were friends. Not once was he able to come to Randy's house. Randy had always made up some excuse to go to his or to meet up somewhere. Randy would not come to school at random times. Mickie would look like a mess during those days. Sometimes during the spring, Randy would skip basketball practice for no reason. Randy loves basketball.

And now, Randy refused to let John or anyone else examine his injuries. He and Mickie almost panicked when he had tried on the field. It fit. The abuse theory definitely fit.

John: He doesn't want anyone hardly touching him. Mickie's protective, he's defensive. Their father might be abusing them. *Nods.*

Eve: What are we going to do? We can't allow this to continue. Their dad might really hurt them one day.

John: We don't know for sure that he's abusing them. If we are wrong, not only will we get in trouble, but them, as well.

Eve sighed and nodded her head. She didn't like it one bit. Mickie was one of her best friends. The mere thought of her getting hurt was painful. And Randy was really close to her, too. She had come to think of him as a big brother. They were all great friends. She didn't want them hurt.

John reached over and took her hand. He gave it a supportive squeeze. They were both in the same boat. Neither wanted to see or even think about their friends getting abused. They were family.

Eve: What do we do?

John: I say we try to find out as much as possible without getting found out ourselves. What do you say, want to be my sidekick?

Eve knew that John was trying to lighten up the mood. The second John gave her that dimpled smile, she was hooked.

Eve: I'll be your sidekick. *Smiles.*

John: We'll be like Batman and Robin, but without the tights. Tights are not comfortable.

John holds up his hand when he sees Eve opening her mouth to say something.

John: It happened a long time ago and it's a very long story. You will laugh at me and I cannot have that happen.

Eve: Whatever you say, Johnny. *Laughs.*

John smiled and watched her.


	26. Chapter 26

Maria was sitting beside Maryse. She did all she could to console her, but Maryse was just too upset to listen. Her cheeks were red and puffy. She had mascara running down her face.

Maria: Honey, he's okay. *Gentle voice.*

Maryse nodded and tried to keep from crying again.

Maryse, in the beginning, didn't like Randy. He was the guy that was trying to take his brother's throne. The only reason that she ever got involved with Randy was because her brother asked her to. 'Get close then break him.' That's what Adam had asked her to do. Even though she didn't like him, Maryse still went on with it. Her big brother was going to take care of her. As time went on, though, she slowly began to fall for him. Randy was sweet and kind to her. He took care of her in ways her brother couldn't. Maryse was happy with Randy.

Randy had been injured before while they were together, but it never happened right in front of her face. Maryse was scared to death. As she sat there and thought about everything, she couldn't remember a time where she had been more scared. Randy, her boyfriend, the man that she was falling in love with, had gotten hurt.

Looking at someone who she wasn't supposed to really be friends with, Maryse smiled at Maria. She had always found Maria to be annoying, but as they slowly got to know each other, Maryse found that she really enjoyed her company. She could always put a smile on someone's face.

Maria: How are you doing? *Brushes some of Maryse's hair out of her face.*

Maryse: I'm okay. It really scared me. *Low voice.*

Maria: It scared all of us. Randy's strong, though. He's going to be okay.

Maryse smiled and nodded.

Maryse: I should probably go see him.

Maria: That might be a good idea. I think he's worrying about you. *Nods.*

Maryse: He should not be.

Maria: When does he not worry? *Smiles.*

Maryse smiled and stood up. She bent down and gave Maria a hug before walking out into the living room. The second she saw Randy, her heart fluttered and lurched at the same time. She loved Randy a lot, but she hated that she was lying to him.

Randy was slowly taking deep breathes. He winced every time he was exhaling. Leaning his head on the arm of the chair, Randy closed his eyes and shook his head.

Maryse slowly and quietly walked over to Randy. She sat down on the coffee table.

Maryse: Hi, baby. *Whispers.*

Randy opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. He smiled.

Randy: Hey.

Just like that, Maryse started tearing up. She hated seeing Randy like this. Intent on going back into the kitchen so he wouldn't see her cry, Maryse stood up and started walking away. Randy reached out and took her hand, causing her to immediately break down.

Randy: Baby, come here.

Maryse started to cry freely now, as Randy pulled her into his arms. She felt him tense and stiffen up when pressure was put on his chest and ribs, but he didn't let her go. Being in Randy's arms made her feel loved and cared for. He always made her feel that way. She wanted to do the same thing for him, especially in his time of need.

Maryse gently pulled away and gave Randy an embarrassed smiled. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

Maryse: I must look like a mess.

Randy shook his head. His gaze never left Maryse's.

Randy: You look beautiful.

Maryse leaned in and kisses Randy gently on the forehead. She took his hand and sat on the space that was open beside Randy.

Maryse: How are you feeling? And 'I'm fine' isn't an option.

Randy smiled and laughed softly. When he looked at her, his expression was a bit more pained.

Randy: It hurts . . . pretty bad actually.

Maryse: I'm so sorry. *Runs a couple fingers down the side of his face.* . . . Is there anything I can get you or do for you?

Randy: Hmm . . . I could go for a kiss right here.

Randy pointed to his cheek. Maryse smiled and kissed his cheek. Randy then turned his head and pointed to his other cheek.

Randy: There, too.

Maryse giggled and kissed his other cheek. Randy continued to point to other places, wanting kisses. Randy pointed to his nose. Maryse laughed and shook her head. She kissed Randy on the tip of his nose then kissed him gently on the lips.

Randy smiled and picked up her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Maryse positioned herself to where she was leaning on the arm of the chair with Randy. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Randy kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers.


	27. Chapter 27

Evan, JoMo, and Mike were in the backyard of Evan's house. The three were neighbors so they spent a lot of time together. JoMo and Evan were talking and laughing about what happened over the summer when they were hanging out. Mike wasn't laughing. He had his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed.

JoMo: Aw, buddy, you know we love you. *Tries to control himself.*

Mike: Loosing my balance and falling off a deck is not funny. I hurt my arm.

Evan: And you fell on an ant hill.

JoMo snorted and broke down again. There was no stopping it. Evan started laughing harder when he saw JoMo fall on his butt. Mike's expression didn't change at all. He just stared at them and shook his head.

Evan: We're sorry . . . we're sorry, man . . . *Tries to control himself.*

Mike: No you aren't. If you were then you would have stopped already, that or you would have waited until I was gone before laughing about it.

At that, Evan started laughing even harder. Mike sighed and sat down on the ground, waiting for them to stop.

JoMo: Okay . . . okay, we are really finished now.

Evan nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He sat down beside JoMo.

Mike: Moving on.

JoMo: Yes. So, Ev, what are you going to do about those stupid new guys?

Evan: Ignore them. Do you think they're going to try to kick my ass again?

JoMo: They almost got their asses beat up last time they tried. If I was new and trying to kick your ass, I would definitely figure your schedule out so I can try again. I would want some major revenge.

Mike: I don't know how we should take that new information.

JoMo: I'm just saying.

Mike: That's what's so scary.

JoMo punched Mike in the arm, causing him to laugh. Evan was quiet, though. He was thinking over what JoMo had said.

JoMo: Are you alright, man?

Evan: Do you really think they'll try again?

JoMo: I don't know, Ev. I mean, they must be embarrassed. I would want to fix that if I were them. It's their first day of school and they already have a bad name for themselves.

Mike: Let's just hope they haven't . . . damn.

Evan: What?

Mike: Did you guys notice those three with Adam in Study Hall? They were on their side.

JoMo: Great. They got to them. *Sighs.*

Mike: Expect an attack, Ev. You know Adam's already told them about us and this war. You are one of the smallest. Being the chickens that they are, they'll come for you.

JoMo: We should warn John. Justin is only a little bigger than Ev. They might decide to come after him next.

Evan: *Nods.* I'll call Jack and tell him. He's not going to be happy one bit.

JoMo: I wouldn't be happy if those assholes targeted Mikey. He's my buddy and will not be messed with.

Mike: I love you, too, man.

Evan smiled and shook his head. He stood up and stretched. JoMo and Mike stood up as well. They started walking out of the backyard.

Mike: I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I have homework. *Shakes his head.* It's the first day back and I already have homework . . . unbelievable.

JoMo: Sucks for you, man. I'm going to exercise.

Mike: You need to. You're abs are starting to sag.

JoMo: At least I have abs to show off.

Mike: *Pushes JoMo and laughs.* Ass.

Evan: You two are crazy. *Shakes his head.* I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.

Evan waves and goes inside his house. Mike and JoMo started wrestling for a couple minutes before breaking apart and walking towards their house. They lived across from Evan, right beside each other. They said goodbye and went inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Mickie was silent in the passenger seat. She was either staring out the window or messing with her fingers. Christian knew right away that something was off.

Christian: Are you okay, Micks?

Mickie: Oh, yeah, I'm fine.

It was a fake smile. Christian could see that perfectly. He wanted to know what was going on, but there was no way he was going to push her. Christian knew that if Mickie wanted to tell him something, she would. Whatever was wrong with her now, she would tell him if he needed to know.

Christian smiled back and took her hand. Mickie looked at their hands and smiled back. It was genuine. Christian looked back at the road and held back a sigh. She thought it was an act of friendship. It wasn't, though. Christian took her hand to comfort her, though he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to whisper in her ear how much he loved her, that he would take care of her and never let her get hurt. He couldn't.

Mickie: Hey, Christian?

Christian: *Glances over at her.* Yes, Mickie?

Mickie: Can I . . . can I ask you something?

Christian: You can ask me anything you want.

Christian squeezed her hand a little, letting her know that he was there for her whenever she needed him.

Mickie started to play with Christian's fingers. She needed something to keep her focused while she spoke.

Mickie: What would you do if one of your friends was being abused?

Christian didn't say anything at first. So many thoughts suddenly rushed through his mind. Was Mickie getting abused? Was someone hurting her?

Christian: I would ask which friend . . .

Christian was trying to choose his words carefully. He wanted to wait until she was ready to tell him, but after that, he needed to know now. If someone was hurting her then he was going to everything in his power to make sure that that person was stopped and that Mickie was safe.

Mickie didn't say anything else, though. She continued to play with Christian's fingers.

Christian: Mickie . . . is someone abusing you?

When Christian glanced over at Mickie again, he saw tears in her eyes. Her chin was trembling. Christian pulled onto the side of the road and looked at Mickie. He didn't say anything, though he was desperate to know the answer. He just held her hand and waited.

Mickie: I bet you were wondering why Randy and I almost flipped out when John tried to see Randy's injuries, huh? *Shaky, quiet voice.*

Christian: Yeah . . .

Mickie was silent for a little while longer. She was trying to gain her composure. She looked at Christian just when a tear fell from her eyes.

Mickie: Our father is really . . . controlling. He likes things his way. *Looks back down at Christian's hand.* Randy tries to make sure that I'm not the center of his attention, but I've always had a mouth and I like voicing my opinions to him.

Christian remained silent. His heart was pounding out of fear and anger. He didn't want to hear anymore of the story, but at the same time, he needed to know what was going on.

Mickie: Randy takes beatings for me. *Whispers.*

Christian: Why . . . Mickie, why haven't you told anyone about this?

Christian's voice was low and gentle, but on the inside, he was so shocked.

Mickie: It's my fault. *Starts to cry a little more.* I can't shut up and ignore what my father says. I just . . . it's not me. I've always been like that. I say something then Randy, knowing that my father will react, says something worse to get the punishment. I'm a horrible sister.

Christian: You are not a horrible sister, Mickie.

Christian unhooked his seat belt and moved closer to Mickie. He wrapped an arm around her. The gesture broke Mickie down. She leaned against Christian and cried.

Mickie: I don't know what to do.

Christian: Shh . . . it's going to be okay, Mickie. We'll fix this.

Mickie: I don't want to go back there now; I can't face him now after what I just did . . . oh, God . . . I told you! You aren't supposed to know! No one is supposed to know!

Mickie started to panic. She pushed away from Christian and started looking around for nothing. Christian took her hand and stopped her. Mickie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. After a moment, she looked at Christian.

Christian: I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Mickie. You mean too much to me. We'll figure this out.

Mickie: Thank you . . . *Whispers.*

Christian kissed her hand and moved back into the driver seat. He knew that they had to go to Mickie's house. She and Randy's father called and he wasn't at all happy about them not being home. Much to Mickie's dismay, she had to deliver the news about Randy and the accident.

Mickie knew it wasn't going to be a good.


	29. Chapter 29

Kelly and Maria were in the kitchen waiting for Cody, Teddy, and Jack to get back from grocery shopping. They decided that they were going to make some dinner for those who would be able to stay. They didn't think it would take this long to get the groceries, though.

Kelly: Where do you think they are?

Maria: That's not the correct question. What do you think they are doing? Now that is the right question.

Kelly: We aren't going to get those groceries, are we?

Before Maria could answer, the back door opened and in walked Cody. Right away they knew Cody was in another one of his moods. His shoulders were hunched and he just looked like he could kill.

Either Teddy or Jack said something. It was hard to get what they were saying, but Cody surely did. He poked his head out the door and shouted back at them.

Cody: I am the one who got the shit while you two idiots were in the car! You ARE going to carry them all in the house or, so help me, I will kick your asses!

They didn't hear anything else being said. Cody, seeming satisfied with this, slammed the door shut.

Kelly and Maria exchanged looks before Kelly stepped up to her boyfriend. She touched his shoulder.

Kelly: Are you okay, Cody?

Cody moaned and wrapped his arms around Kelly. He leaned his head on her shoulder and just held her. Kelly didn't object at all. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

Kelly: I take it you didn't have fun at the grocery store.

Cody: They are idiots, Kel. They are absolute idiots.

Kelly: I'm sorry, sweetie. You're home now and that's all that matters.

Kelly led Cody over to the kitchen table. He sat down and sighed. A couple minutes later, Teddy and Jack walked in with handfuls of groceries. Each gave Cody the evil glare, which he gave back, and put the groceries on the counter where Maria told them.

Maria: Great, thanks, guys.

Teddy: It was no problem, babe. *Kisses her cheek.*

Kelly: Okay, now shoo. We need to start preparing dinner.

Jack: Dinner sounds good. What are you making?

Kelly: That is something you will have to figure out when it's in front of you.

Jack: The waiting is the worst part. *Sighs.*

Cody: Let's move, you two, out of the kitchen.

Teddy: Yes, sir. *Salutes.*

Kelly and Maria giggle when Cody ran Teddy out of the kitchen. Jack shook his head and followed after them.


	30. Chapter 30

Candice was walking home from Kelly's. She came up with an excuse to get away from Randy. The sudden realization of him was too shocking and overwhelming for the moment. He was always just a close friend. Not once had she seen, or even thought, of him more than that. But when he got hurt, when he was lying on the ground in pain, she was scared for him, more so then she should be. She suddenly hated that Maryse was the one comforting him. She wanted to be the one.

Candice left because she didn't want to see it. She didn't want to see the love and admiration that Randy held for Maryse. It hurt more than she thought imaginable.

The feelings that she was suddenly having for Randy were far greater than the feelings she held for her own boyfriend, Dave. Just thinking of Dave made her sigh and shake her head. Candice had no idea what to do about him.

Chris: Now this is a surprise.

Candice jumped and turned around. Chris Jericho, Christian's brother, was standing right behind her. She had no idea how long he had been following her. She was so into her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the extra set of footsteps.

Candice: Chris . . . *Cautiously.*

Chris: What are you doing walking all alone?

Candice: What are you doing following me?

Chris: Dave isn't very happy with you, so –

Candice: I'm not very happy with him.

Chris acted as though he hadn't even heard Candice. He continued on.

Chris: So, Adam got me and Phil to help find you.

Candice: . . . what the hell are you all doing? Why is Adam walking me to my classes and why is Dave acting like an ass?

Chris: Why don't you ask him yourself?

Before Candice could even ask what Chris was talking about, a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around. Candice looked up at a very angry looking Dave.

Dave: Oh, so you finally see me now, huh?

Candice: What are you talking about? *Tries to pull her arm away.* Dave, you're hurting me.

Dave: What am I talking about? What am I talking about! What do you think, Candice! I am your boyfriend, yet you don't even try to make the effort to be with me! You don't eat lunch with me anymore; you hardly call me anymore! Now, during practice, you don't even look at me! What are you trying to do, Candice, huh! *Jerks Candice.*

Candice: You're hurting me! *Winces.*

Dave pushed Candice into Chris, who caught her. Candice stared at Dave in complete shock. This was a side she had never seen before. She pulled away from Chris. When he went to grab her, Candice swatted his hand away.

Dave: This is Orton isn't it? I saw the look on your face when you were close to him. I am your boyfriend, Candice, not Orton.

Candice was definitely getting scared now. Dave had never acted this way towards her. He had never spoken to her like that. The look in his eyes was foreign to her. Everything seemed so surreal to Candice.

Dave: Do you understand me!

Adam: Dave, let's not frighten little Candy-cane. *Walks over.*

Candice was in a center of the three. Chris didn't say a word; he just stared at her with curiosity. Dave was fuming in front of her. Adam walked up with a pleasant look on his face.

Adam: How are you doing, Candice?

Candice didn't say anything. She wanted to cuss Adam out. Just his mere presence or a mention of his name sent bad vibes to Candice. She hated being around him and she hated when he gave her unwanted attention. But, for the sake of what Dave might do to her, she remained silent.

Adam: I think you've frightened the poor girl, Dave.

Dave: She deserves it right now. Maybe this will open her eyes to reality. She's not with Orton, she's with me. She loves me, I love her, and we are happy. *Jerks Candice over to him.* Stop flirting with everything that walks!

Candice: Get off me!

Candice shocked herself. She slapped Dave right across the face. Her nails raked across his cheek. Dave let her go to hold his face, and that is when Candice took advantage. She ran as fast as her legs would go. She didn't look back.

Dave growled and turned around to go after her, but Chris put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He was watching Candice go.

Adam: You look like you have something on your mind, Chris.

Chris: I do, actually.

Dave: It better be good. *Not very happy.*

Chris: It is, Dave. *Looks at Dave.* Stop scaring her and make her happy. Apologize for what you did and make her believe you.

Dave: Why the hell am I apologizing for? I haven't done anything wrong.

Chris: In her eyes you have.

Adam: What are you thinking?

Chris: Michelle and Maryse's job is to hurt the strongest of their group. They will be weaker, but they won't be completely helpless. Candice . . . she doesn't think she is in jeopardy like she really is. If Dave can make her believe that he's sorry then we can use her to figure out what they are doing. We'll be able to know what's going on between them. That way we can find their weakness.

A sick, twisted smile formed on Adam's lips. He took a step closer to Chris.

Adam: That is an amazing idea, Christopher.

Chris: I know. *Smirks.*


	31. Chapter 31

Justin and Daniel were running down to Kelly's house. They needed to find John so they could tell him what they heard from Michelle. Along they way, they found him. He was sitting against a tree with Eve beside him.

Justin: John!

The second John heard the panic in Justin's voice he was on his feet and halfway over to him.

John: What? What is it?

Justin: John, we need to tell you something!

John: What is it, Justin?

Justin: When we were following you off the field, we heard Michelle talking on her cell-phone. She was talking to some dude named Adam. *Takes a deep breathe, trying to calm down.* John, she's using you. She doesn't care about you.

John didn't say anything at first. He just stared at Justin. He didn't know what to think.

Daniel: It's true, John. I was right there with him.

Eve quietly walked over. She stood beside John.

John: I . . . what?

Justin: Everything that she's done or said to you is a lie, John.

John: Are you sure that's what she said? I mean, we talked and she said that she was sorry for what happened earlier today. She skipped practice so she could apologize to you.

Justin: She didn't apologize. I haven't talked to her since this morning.

John looked down. Everything that Justin was saying made absolutely no sense to him. Michelle said that she was sorry for what happened between her, John, and Justin that morning. She seemed so sincere.

John: I don't . . . *Shakes his head and looked back at his brother.* Justin, she apologized to me and she said she was going to apologize to you. Maybe something happened and she had to go?

Justin: Do you really believe that, John? *When John didn't say anything, he sighed.* John, what do I have to gain by lying to you?

John sat down right where he was at. He put his head in his hands and took deep breathes. He didn't want it to be true. He loved Michelle. But Justin was right. He had absolutely nothing to gain by lying to him. Justin was just trying to protect him from that much more pain.

Justin got on his knees in front of John and took his hand. He didn't say anything; he just wanted John to know that he was there for him.


	32. Chapter 32

Kelly: Is that hamburger finished?

Maria: Just about.

Maria opened the pan and started stirring the hamburger. Maryse walked into the kitchen, smiling. She looked a whole lot better then she did earlier.

Maryse: Hey, girls, do you need any help?

Maria: Uh . . . *Looks around the kitchen.* . . . can you grade some cheese?

Maryse: Of course.

Maryse smiles and grabs the grader.

Jack: Mmm, something smells amazing, ladies. *Pokes his head in.*

Kelly: I thought we told you to stay out of the kitchen.

Jack: Does my head count?

Kelly: Is it a part of your body?

Jack: Yes . . .

Kelly: Then yes, it does.

Jack: Grr!

Jack slowly pulls his head out of the kitchen. The girls laughed.

Maryse couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy at the moment. Randy was always a constant joy to be around, even though she denied to herself for well over a year. She had great friends, friends that she was now finally letting in. She was happy, truly happy. Maryse made herself a promise. When she got home, she would tell Adam that the deal was off. She wasn't going to hurt Randy. There was no way she could. Randy was the nicest, sweetest guy she had ever met. There was no way she was going to crush him. She was also going to tell John the truth. He didn't deserve what Michelle was going to do to him.

Maria: Maryse, are you finished with that cheese?

Maryse: Yes, I am.

Maryse put the cheese on a plate then took it over to Maria.

Teddy snuck his way into the kitchen without the girls noticing. He slowly crawled over to the counter with the cheese and grabbed a handful before slowly making his way out.

Maria was putting some cheese in the Spanish rice. She asked Maryse for a bit more. Maryse smiled, gave Maria a quick hug, which earned her a smile, and turned around.

Maryse: What . . . *Confused.*

Maria: What's up?

Maryse: I had more cheese then this.

Kelly: That must be the works of Theodore. Cody told me that he's crazy about the cheese. *Sighs.* Teddy!

After a moment of silence, Teddy poked his head in the kitchen.

Teddy: Yes?

Kelly didn't say anything. She just raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She knew by the look on Teddy's face that he knew he was caught. Sighing, Teddy slowly walked into the kitchen with the remaining cheese he hadn't eaten yet. With much difficulty, Teddy put it back on the pile with the other cheese.

Kelly: Thank you.

Teddy: You're welcome. *Pouting.*

Maryse smiled. She went over to the cheese and cut him a chunk. She held it out for him.

Maryse: This is for returning the cheese.

Teddy smiled, grabbed the cheese, and ran out of the kitchen. A second later, he ran back in, gave Maryse a quick hug then ran back out.

Maryse, along with Kelly and Maria, laughed.

Teddy: Hehe!

Teddy was sitting outside the kitchen, leaning against the wall. He was nibbling on the chunk of cheese, savouring each bite.

Cody glanced over from the couch and saw Teddy hunched over the cheese with a crazy look in his eyes.

Cody: The hell?

Jack, who was sitting on the armchair near Randy, looked over. Randy slowly sat up straighter to look, too.

Randy: Is he okay?

Jack: The poor boy is obsessed with cheese.

Randy: I see . . .

Cody: You should have seen him last time he was at my house. Me mother was making us some sandwiches. He had more cheese on that thing then anything else. *Shakes his head and smiles over at Teddy.*

Cody, Jack, and Randy all watched as Teddy nibbled at his cheese until there was no more. Teddy sighed and slumped. He was upset.

Cody: All gone?

Teddy: All gone. *Nods sadly.*

Jack: Aw, don't worry. The girls are making Randy's favourite for dinner tonight.

Kelly: Big mouth! *Shouts from the kitchen.*

Jack winces and slumps down in the arm chair.

Randy: Tacos!

Maryse: Yes, tacos for you. *Comes over and kisses Randy's cheek.*

Randy smiles as Maryse takes the blankets and folds them. She kisses Randy's cheek one more time before setting them aside.

Maryse: Dinner is almost ready. *Smiles.*

Randy: It smells great.

There is a loud knock.

Kelly: Only the best for you, Rand. *Coming out of the kitchen to get the door.*

Maryse goes back in the kitchen to prepare Randy's tacos. She knew exactly what he liked on them. She thought it was so funny how Randy would take forever to get them just right. She watched so much that she knew exactly how to do it.

The guys looked over when Kelly opened the front door. Randy's face, which was once a smiling, happy one, was now replaced with a look of shock and horror.

Hunter, his and Mickie's father, was standing in the doorway looking very angry. Mickie, who was cowering behind Christian, looked to have been crying. Christian looked confused and definitely not comfortable around Hunter.

Randy slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving his father's. He looked guarded and alert.

Randy: . . . dad . . . what are you doing here?

Hunter: What am I doing here? What am I doing here! What does it look like? Why in the hell would I be here? I came to take your ass home and to teach you how to pick up your fucking cell-phone, a cell-phone I bought you for reasons such as this one! *Motions around the house.*

Mickie leaned her head on Christian's arm, trying to keep from crying. Christian, in return, squeezed her hand.

Hunter: Get up. We're going home now.

Randy: Dad, I—

Randy didn't get the chance to finish. Hunter walked over, grabbed Randy's arm, and jerked him off the couch. Keeping his grip, he started dragging Randy out of the house. Randy, using his free arm to protect his ribs which were still killing him, tried not to cry out in pain. Hunter dragged him right out of the house and pushed him into the front seat.

Hunter: Mickie! *Barks.*

Mickie immediately let go and rushed over to the car. Trying to keep back her tears, she got in the backseat.

When the car was out of sight, everyone in Kelly's house was quiet. They didn't know what had happened. They all turned to Christian who was still standing in the doorway, pale.

Christian: There's something you all need to know . . .


	33. Chapter 33

Justin was having the worst time keeping his eyes opened. Waking up at 5:30 in the morning was brutal. He walked out the front door, quietly closed it, and sat down on the steps. He yawned and tried to keep from falling asleep. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

Daniel pulled up in his navy mustang. When Justin climbed in the car, Daniel smiled.

Daniel: Good morning.

Justin: Morning. *Yawns.*

Daniel: Stop that. It's contagious.

Justin: I'm sorry.

Justin sniffed and looked around the car. In the back seat was a bag of McDonalds. He smiled.

Daniel: Did you think I forgot about our date? *Pulls away from the curb and smiles over at Justin.*

Justin: To be honest, I'm half dead right now, so I wasn't really thinking about anything besides my bed.

Daniel: I see you aren't much of a morning person.

Justin: Not really. *Laughs.*

Daniel: Well, lucky for you, I am. I'll have you wide awake before we even get to the school.

Justin: Good luck with that.

Daniel: Oh, I don't need luck. I have a story.

Justin: Oo, and what is this story about?

Daniel: It's about the adventure I went through to get that bag of biscuits and hash browns.

Justin laughed and situated himself to where he was able to look at Daniel better. When Justin didn't say anything, Daniel started explaining.

Daniel: Okay, so I pulled up to the McDonalds. I wasn't going to go through the drive-thru because, believe it or not, but they are packed at 5:00 in the morning. I get out and I start walking to the door. A car pulled in, but they were a ways from me. The old woman in the car started honking her horn at me. I had absolutely no idea why. I waved and started walking faster. This woman stopped right in the middle of the road and gets out of her car. I had no idea how fast old people walk, but she started slapping me with her purse and screaming 'Get out of the road!' At this point, I'm afraid for my life.

Justin laughed. He could totally picture it.

Daniel: You laugh now.

Justin: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Daniel: *Smiles and continues.* Okay, so when I finally get away from the old woman, I'm in line. This woman was on the phone, while she's ordering. The dude at the counter is getting annoyed because he doesn't understand what she's saying in between her conversations. After about five minutes of this, I finally get annoyed and tell the dude what she wants. That . . . that is when she hung up the phone and turned on me.

Justin: Oh, no. What did she do? *Trying not to laugh.*

Daniel: Let's just say . . . I've never heard so many harsh things coming out of someone's mouth at the same time.

Justin: Aw. *Smiles.*

Daniel: And so, when I finally got the food, I had to run to the car because, not only was the old woman waiting for me outside, but stupid little five year olds were throwing candy at me.

Justin couldn't help it. He laughed. Daniel pulled up to the school, pouting. The pouting only made Justin, at the moment, laugh all the more.

Daniel: What I went through to get you a nice breakfast was very traumatizing. I deserve more than this. *Pouting hardcore.*

Justin leaned over and kissed Daniel on the cheek.

Justin: Thank you for getting me such an awesome breakfast. And . . . *Kisses Daniel on the cheek again.* . . . I'm sorry for the obstacles in the way.

Daniel smiled. He got out of the car, grabbed the bag then walked over and opened Justin's door.

Daniel: We have about ten minutes. How about we sit down and eat over at the picnic tables?

Justin: That sounds like a great idea.

Justin took Daniel's hand. They walked over and sat down at the picnic tables. After a moment of comfortable silence, Daniel playfully leaned over and nudged Justin.

Justin: What? *Laughs.*

Daniel: Are you awake?

Justin: Wide awake. *Nods and smiles.*


	34. Chapter 34

It was still pretty early, but Serena and Phil were sitting at their spot where they usually sat with their group. Serena was gingerly stroking Phil's hair while he sat with a distant look on his face.

Serena smiled. She leaned over and kissed Phil on the cheek, getting his attention. He turned and looked at her, staring at her with affection and love.

Serena: I know that look. What is going through my straight-edge boyfriend's head?

Phil sighed and entwined his hand and hers. He was silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

Phil: We have been fighting with them since we started high school and we are still losing. They have more people . . . we might be losing Maryse . . . but what are we fighting for?

Serena: Are you backing out?

Phil: You know better than to say something like that. I'm with this till the end. I just . . . I'm at a loss for what we are fighting for.

Serena: Power.

Phil didn't say anything. He stared at the ground, processing and analyzing what Serena said.

Serena: They think they are better than us because their mummy and daddy's have money. They think they are on top of the world. When we win, we'll show them whose boss. While they are suffering from their losses, we'll be standing over them.

Phil: I knew there was a reason why I love you so much.

Phil wrapped his arm around Serena and kissed the top of her head.

Phil: You always seem to be able to help me get back on track of things.

Serena: I'm also helping our new members. They are going to go after Evan again.

Phil: Good. That brat annoys the hell out of me. They'll be focused on him after the attack that they won't even see us coming.

Serena: Exactly.

Phil smirked. He stood up and offered his hand to Serena. When she took it, they walked off towards campus.


	35. Chapter 35

Candice left early for school. She didn't want to get picked up by Dave. After what happened the day before, she didn't know what to expect from him. Instead, for the first time in a long time, she rode with her cousin.

Eve was definitely concerned about Candice. She barely said anything all day yesterday, and that was not like her. She was always happy and smiling and playing around. Her entire demeanour was reversed. Candice was quiet and reserved. She forgot about going out for ice-cream like they usually did Monday nights. It was a tradition they started when they were little girls. Since Monday was their least favourite day of the week, they would get an ice-cream cone. Yesterday was the first day in over ten years that the tradition was broken.

Candice was leaning her head on the window, deep in thought. She had no idea that they arrived at school until Eve put her hand on Candice's shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

Eve: Sweetie, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately . . .

Candice shook her head and started gathering her bag and books.

Candice: I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now and . . . *Sighs and closes her eyes for a minute before opening them.* I forgot about ice-cream Monday's.

Eve: Is everything alright, Candice? You've been really distant.

Candice: I'm not really sure what it is just yet. I'll let you know when I do, though.

Candice gives Eve a small smile before opening the car door and getting out. Eve sighed and followed.

Eve: I need to see my tutor right quick.

Candice: Okay. I'll talk to you later then.

Eve: Okay, sweetie. *Hugs Candice.* Bye.

Candice smiled and watched Eve walk away before heading to the West building. She didn't want to be anywhere outside in case Dave showed up. She needed time to think about everything that's been happening.

Candice went over to her locker and started putting books in and taking the ones she needed out. She was so in her own world, she didn't notice Chris. He was leaning against the lockers right beside hers. When she closed it, that's when she finally noticed him. Candice jumped and dropped all of her books.

Candice: What are you doing?

Chris didn't say anything. He stared at her for a moment longer before bending over and retrieving her fallen books. When he handed them to her, that's when he spoke.

Chris: You're jumpy lately.

Candice: Really, Chris? Am I really?

Candice snatched her books from him and started walking down the hallway. Chris wasn't the one who made her extremely uncomfortable. That was Adam. Chris was merely . . . well she didn't know how to label him. He didn't speak a lot, but when he did, it had a strange way of sending chills up her arms.

Chris: Dave's been looking for you.

Chris watched her reaction. He didn't like it. She looked like she was about to break from the pressure. Chris needed her to get Dave back on her good side if he wanted his plan to work. He gently took her arm, stopping her.

Chris: No one is perfect. We all make our share of mistakes, as do you. Maybe you should look past the negative aspects and concentrate on the positive ones. Dave loves you. You know that. And I know you do, too.

Candice didn't say anything. Chris stared at Candice, trying to figure her out. With a nod, Chris let her go and went on his way.

Candice sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to admit it, but . . . but a part of her knew that Chris was right. Everyone had some negative aspects about themselves. No one was perfect. She did love Dave. She felt comfortable with Dave. He made her feel special.

But then there was . . . no. Candice shook her head and brought her thoughts back to Dave. She knew they'd see each other today. It would only be a matter of what time or what class. She hated to fight with him. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before, when Dave wasn't always jealous if she talked to John or to Christian or to Randy. She wanted Dave to accept who her friends were and not get angry when she wanted to talk to them and not stand around while he was doing something with his own friends.

Looking down the wall, she saw Dave. He was standing in the corridor, looking down the opposite hall. Clearing her throat, she got Dave's attention. When he looked over at her, his eyes were sad. He put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans as he slowly made his way over to her.

The closer Dave got to her was when Candice looked at the ground.

Dave: Hey . . .

Candice. Hey. *Low voice.*

Dave quietly cleared his throat. His hands slowly reached out and took the books from her. He hesitantly put his arm around her, afraid that she would pull away. The scratches on his face weren't nearly as bad as they were that night.

Candice walked down the hall with him, allowing Dave to take her to her first class. She remained quiet, waiting for him to speak first.

Dave: How are you doing?

Candice: I'm fine.

Dave: No, you're not.

Dave stopped. He took his arm away from her and took her hand instead. He gently pulled Candice to him. Dave wrapped his arms around Candice and held her close. He sighed in relief when she didn't push away.

Dave: I'm so sorry. *Whispers.*

It took those three words to make Candice completely melt into Dave's arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Candice: Me, too.


	36. Chapter 36

John had just arrived at school and was not looking forward to the day. After finding out about Michelle . . . words could not express how shocked he was. The more he thought out it, the more he took time in analyzing Michelle's moods and looks, the more of an idiot he felt. How he could not have seen it sooner was beyond him.

Now he was angry. He planned on confronting her. He planned on making her look like the fool he felt like. John was a patient man, but if there was one thing he couldn't take, it was a liar.

He was so caught up in finding her he didn't see Christian falling into step with him.

Christian: John.

John: Yeah?

John was looking everywhere for the bitch who wasted two years of his life.

Christian: John, focus, man. I need you right now. *Puts a hand on John's shoulder.*

John stopped and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to push his anger back long enough to hear what Christian was going to say.

Christian: I think –

Michelle: There you are, John! *Smiles.*

John's eyes immediately closed again. The anger that was coursing through him was unimaginable. He hated her. Hate was a strong word, but it fit perfectly on how he felt about his very soon to be ex-girlfriend.

When John opened his eyes, he glared at Michelle, who was now standing beside both John and Christian. Michelle saw the looked and faltered a bit, before putting the smile back on her face. This was the moment where she would rip his heart right out of his chest.

Michelle: What's wrong, sweetie?

John: Don't . . . ever . . . call me that again.

Michelle: What's –

John: What do you think! *Snaps.*

Michelle immediately took a step back. John NEVER snaps. This was the first time she had ever seen this side of him. She had never seen so much hatred in his eyes . . . and directed to her nonetheless.

Michelle: God, I am so glad I don't have to keep pretending anymore.

The sound of her voice was nothing like the sweet, caring voice she portrayed a moment ago. The look in her eyes turned as cold as her brother's.

John: So it's all been a joke to you . . . a lie? Everything that you've said and did was just to pull my strings?

Michelle: Basically, yeah. And believe me . . . it was so much fun. The kissing . . . I've had better. *Smirks.* I had no idea it would be so easy. You held onto every word.

John: Get the fuck out of my sight, Michelle.

Michelle: All I had to do was bat my eyes and you crumbled down before me. *Laughs.*

John: Get the hell out of here, Michelle. I swear if you –

Before John could finish, Adam put his hand on his sister's shoulder, pushing her back. Adam got in front of Michelle, keeping his eyes on his fuming enemy.

Adam: Don't threaten my sister, Cena. That's the last thing you want to do.

John: Keep the bitch away from me and I won't have to.

Michelle: Bitch? You're calling me a bitch? *Laughs again.* Baby, if anyone's the bitch, it's you. You've been my bitch for the past two years.

Adam smirked. He put his arm around Michelle. The two walked away. John slammed his first down on the table, before storming off, leaving Christian.

Christian: I guess we'll talk later then. *Sighs.*

Christian starts walking after John who storming towards the South building.


	37. Chapter 37

It was time for first period. Maryse was walking to her gym class when Melina and Layla got on either side of her.

Layla: Hey, Maryse. How are you?

Maryse: Oh . . . I'm fine.

Maryse smiled at them. She felt uncomfortable around them. This was the first time she noticed it, too. Melina and Layla were always trouble makers. Maryse once thought they were great friends. Now . . . after spending time with Maria and Kelly, after watching her boyfriend, whom she was falling more and more for, get hurt, it was a wake up call. She didn't belong with Adam and Michelle and Chris. She belonged with Jack and Kelly and Justin. They were her friends now. They were amazing people and Maryse loved hanging out with them.

Layla: That's good. *Smiles.*

Melina: How's Randy?

Maryse: How have you girls been?

Maryse purposed avoided the question. She didn't want to talk about Randy with Melina and Layla. They were trying to get information out of her. Maryse knew that if they started talking about Randy, she would reveal how much she truly cared about him and that was something Adam wouldn't tolerate.

Melina and Layla exchanged glances. They knew what Maryse did, but they pretended they didn't notice.

Melina: We've been doing great.

Maryse: Good . . . well, I have to get to class, so I'll talk to you girls some other time.

Maryse didn't give Melina or Layla time to say anything. They were like sharks. If they smell the blood, they start swarming. Only after she walked away did she realize what a horrible mistake that was. They seemed suspicious before, but now, not only did she avoid a question about Randy, who is she suppose to hurt, but she practically ran away from them.

If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Adam would know almost instantly.


	38. Chapter 38

Cody picked Kelly up like he usually did every morning. The only difference was the quiet that filled the car. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, but it was definitely a different kind of quiet. Both were in their own world, thinking about what had happened just yesterday.

_Christian: There's something you need to know . . ._

Those six words . . . the tone of Christian's voice . . . it spread fear into all of them. Cody and Ted took the news straight to heart. Randy had been their friend since kindergarten. They did almost everything together. They thought they knew everything about Randy. They knew the signs when Randy was anger or annoyed. They knew how to surprise and cheer Randy up better than anyone.

This . . . the fact, the mere thought, of Randy being abused made them angry. They were angry at themselves for not seeing any signs. They were angry with Randy and Mickie's father for every lying a hand on him.

They loved Mickie and they hated that it was happening to her, too, but with Randy . . . it was just more personal. They were protective of Randy just as much as he was with them.

Worrying about Mickie was left to Kelly and Maria. They three of them met up in middle school and had been inseparable since. They had so much in common; they finally came to the decision that they were long lost sisters. They acted like sisters.

Not knowing that something was wrong at home scared the two girls. They were always curious as to why they were never able to go to her house, but they never imagined that something so serious was going on.

Maria and Kelly were up all night talking about it, and they still didn't have an answer. They didn't know what to do. They didn't want to ignore the situation. Doing that left their sister all alone, and that was something that just wasn't going to happen. Mickie never talked about the abuse, so that meant she was threatened or she was too ashamed and afraid to say anything.  
They weren't going to give up, though. Mickie and Randy were family. They would do anything and everything to ensure that they were going to be okay.

Cody pulled up to the school. He turned off the engine and just sat there. After a minute, he sighed and turned to Kelly.

Cody: Are you ready?

Kelly: As ready as I'll ever be. *Nods.*

Cody nodded and got out of the car. Kelly got out and grabbed her bag. When Cody got to her side, he took her bag. Kelly took Cody's free hand and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the school.

Kelly: I'm scared . . . *Low voice.*

Cody kissed the top of her head.

Cody: Me, too.

They walked in silence. When they got to the West building, Kelly picked her head up from Cody's shoulder and stopped walking. Cody handed her bag back to her.

Kelly: I'll talk to you later.

Cody: Definitely. *Kisses Kelly's cheek.* I'll see you later, babe.

Kelly: Bye, Codes.

Kelly gives Cody a small smile before walking into the building. Cody watched until she was out of sight then he went to the East building.

The third story didn't have very many classes, so there weren't a whole lot of students. Teddy had one of the five classes up there. Cody and Teddy's classroom were right beside each other, in fact. When Cody got up there, he saw Teddy leaning against the wall. He looked just as worried as Cody was.

Cody: Hey.

Teddy: Hey. Did you get any sleep or am I the only one who didn't. *Sighs.*

Cody: You definitely aren't the only one.

Teddy: What are we going to do about this? I mean, they didn't mention it, so maybe they don't want us knowing and worrying over this.

Cody: She told Christian.

Teddy: And Christian said she freaked out after she did. She's scared. Hell, she probably freaked out, not only because of her father, but about what we might do if/when we found out.

Cody: Little Micks will probably snap if we talk to her about it. She'd tell us to go dive in a lake or something. *Sighs.* I guess our best bet is to talk to Randy about it. He'll get cautious and give us one worded answers, but at least he won't snap and threaten to dismember us or something.

Teddy: I think we should wait a little bit . . . Randy will get annoyed and pissed if we hover and ask a lot of questions.

Cody: Yeah, maybe. *Sighs.* I just—

Cody didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. One of the teachers rushed by, knocking into Cody. The impact sent Cody right into Teddy. Teddy immediately wrapped his arms around Cody, making sure he wouldn't fall.

When they both looked at each other, they froze. Both were mere inches from each other's lips.

They didn't move. Cody stared into Teddy's eyes, as Teddy's slowly went from Cody's eyes to his lips.

The moment was over quickly. Both blinked, realizing what had just happened, and pulled apart. Teddy cleared his throat. He bent over and grabbed his bag, doing something with his shaking hands. Cody took a deep breath. He rubbed the back of his neck, making sure his eyes were locked on anything that wasn't his best friend.

Teddy: I, uh . . . we should get to class now.

Cody: Yeah. I'll talk to you later then . . .

Teddy: Yeah, definitely. Bye . . .

Cody: Bye, Teddy . . .

Teddy quickly walked past Cody. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking about kissing Cody, his best friend! He couldn't believe that he was even thinking about kissing another guy!

When he got to his classroom, he looked back. Cody was still standing right where he left him. Teddy sighed and walked in.

Cody had his eyes closed. He was scared, and this time, it had nothing to do with Randy or Mickie. He had been battling these thoughts for a long time now. The bump that sent him right into Teddy's arms . . . the look in his eyes; the feel of Teddy's hot breath . . . Cody knew the fight had won. The secret that Cody had been trying to keep inside was sooner or later going to make him explode.

Cody was gay.


	39. Chapter 39

First period was a blur for Mickie. Whatever the teacher was talking about was a mystery. She couldn't concentrate on anything. Her arm was bruised, thanks to her father. Just thinking about what had happened brought tears to her eyes.

Mickie knew that there would be questions. Her father had stormed into Maria and Kelly's house and practically dragged Randy out of the house. She saw the looks on her friend's faces. She knew that they were shocked and worried. How could they not be? Randy never looked as shocked and panicky as he did just then.

She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. She was thankful she had TA. She wasn't needed, so the teacher sent her to the library for the remainder of the class time. Mickie was alone with her thoughts now.

_The tires screeched to a halt at the Orton household. Mickie and Randy were on high alert. The car ride had been too quiet for their liking. Their father, Hunter, didn't say one word when they left Kelly and Maria's. From that reaction, they knew that something big was definitely going to go down when they got home._

_Hunter: Get out of the car._

_His voice was too calm. Mickie and Randy immediately got out of the car, not want to do anything to further the punishment that was surely going to come. The tears in Mickie's eyes were threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them. Hunter always yelled and screamed when he saw them. _

_The three of them started up the driveway. Mickie was trying her best to remain calm, but it was difficult. It grew even harder when Hunter sighed impatiently and grabbed Randy's arm again, annoyed with his slow pace. Mickie could see the pain in Randy's eyes as he used his free arm to protect his ribs; that alone almost made her break down._

_Hunter unlocked the door and pushed Randy in. He grabbed Mickie and shoved her in after Randy before coming in himself and locking the door. _

_Randy and Mickie's fear grew even more when they watched their father locked each and every lock, making the chance of escape impossible. Their heart beats quickened when Hunter finally turned around and let his eyes rest of his terrified children._

_Hunter: What have I always told you?_

_Randy and Mickie remained silent. Randy slowly reached out and pulled Mickie closer to him. Like always, he made sure that he was the one in between them._

_Hunter: Answer me!_

_The harshness of Hunter's voice made both of them jump and immediately take a step back. Randy opened his mouth then closed it. After swallowing, he opened it again._

_Randy: Come home immediately after practice._

_Hunter: Then explain to me why you are almost two hours later? Why in the hell did Mickie drive home with some boy? _

_Randy: I got hurt during practice. I wanted Mickie to go home so she wouldn't be late. John and the guys helped me get to Kelly and Maria's._

_Mickie closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of Randy's arm. She tried to control the tears that were now pouring from her eyes. Once again, Randy was lying to keep her safe. He was making sure that the attention was on him so Hunter would leave Mickie alone._

_Hunter: Why didn't they help you get your ass back here? Why did they take you to her house when that's ten minutes farther out!_

_Mickie almost broke down completely when she felt Randy taking a deep breath. She knew what Randy was doing. He was preparing himself. He was getting ready to piss their father off royally to ensure her safety for the day. Sometimes it wasn't necessary, but Randy would do it anyway, just to be safe._

_Randy took Mickie's hand and squeezed it before gently pushing her back, making sure she'd be out of their father's grasp._

_Randy: Why didn't they take me to Jack's house since that's almost twenty minutes away? Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to come home right away. In case you haven't noticed, I'm eighteen years old. I don't have to listen to you anymore. Hell, I can leave right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me. You can't control me anymore._

_Randy's voice rose with each sentence. Though their father didn't notice it, Mickie could hear the shaking._

_Hunter didn't say anything at first. His eyes were locked on Randy. Randy lifted his head up high, looking defiant. His body language was just daring Hunter to do something. _

_And Hunter did._

_The slap echoed throughout the living room. Mickie slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming and crying. Randy's eyes were closed, dealing with the pain in his own way. Suddenly, Hunter grabbed Randy's arm and started dragging him to the stairs. Randy was struggling to keep his balance and to protect his ribs. _

_When they were out of sight, Mickie quickly and silently followed them upstairs, but changed direction and ran to her room. She quietly closed the door and slid down it, finally letting her tears fall. The sound of Hunter's angry voice and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh made her feel like she was choking. _

_Hunter: Do you see this! _

_The sound of Randy screaming in pain filled the house._

_Hunter: This! This is me controlling you!_

_Randy's door slammed closed. Mickie could hear the sound of Hunter locking Randy's door before coming to hers. She immediately scurried away from the door. She held her breath as Hunter messed with the lock on her door. When she heard that sound of Hunter walking down the steps was when she really broke down._

_The fear inside her was so strong. Her fear was for her brother, though. It always was. Her tears were different, though. _

_For the first time ever, Randy screamed._

Jack: Mickie?

Mickie jumped when she heard Jack's voice. She had no idea that someone else was with her. Mickie laughed a little in embarrassment, trying to make it sound like she wasn't upset or worried. She wiped as much of the tears she could away, though some just wouldn't stop falling.

Mickie: I didn't hear you.

Jack's worried look didn't vanish. If anything, it only grew. He moved his seat a little closer, but he didn't touch Mickie. She looked like she would freak out and run away if he did.

Jack: Are you alright? *Gentle voice.*

Mickie: Yeah, I'm fine. I . . . I just read a really sad book.

The excuse was pretty lousy. Mickie had nothing at the table she was sitting at. Jack didn't comment on that, though.

Jack: I know that you don't want to talk about . . .

Jack left the sentence trailing. Both knew what he was talking about and trying to say.

Jack: We're all here for you, Mickie. We'll do anything for you and for Randy. Just let us know if you need anything.

Randy. Just hearing his name was killing her. She closed her eyes and tried to control the wave of emotion that collided against her defenses.

Mickie: He's not here . . . *Whispers.* He's . . .

Mickie shook her head and jumped out of her seat. She ran out of the library, she ran out of the school. Ignoring the calls, Mickie ran as fast as she could. She could barely see where she was going, thanks to the tears, but she wouldn't stop.

The second her rock broke, she did, too.


	40. Chapter 40

Kelly: God, gym's a bitch!

The entire class was outside on the football field. Thanks to David Otunga and his loud mouth, the class was forced to run laps for half the period.

Mike: This game is a bitch! We are still running!

Kelly: Speaking of, why in the hell are we playing tag? This is ridiculous.

Mike: Because it's a child's game. And because of O-tongue-a, we are being treated as such.

Kelly: Asshole. I really can't stand him.

Mike: No one can.

Mike and Kelly weren't paying attention. They were standing in the middle of the field talking when the person who was currently 'It' slapped Mike on the shoulder and ran off.

Mike: What the hell?

Mike started looking around for the person. Kelly suddenly started laughing. Mike turned and gave Kelly a puzzled look, making her laugh all the more.

Mike: I know I'm a funny dude, but I haven't said anything yet.

Kelly shook her head and tried to control herself.

Kelly: No . . . the look on your face is so . . . hilarious!

Mike: Look? What look?

Kelly: You look so clueless! *Snorts and starts laughing all over again.*

Mike grinned and crossed his arms. He waited until Kelly was all laughed out before talking again.

Mike: Well, you, Kells, are going to be clueless when I'm finished with you.

Kelly: Oo, is that a threat?

Mike: No, that's a promise.

Kelly: You know I run faster than you. You'll be eating my dust.

Mike: The last time we raced was when we were five. Times have changed, K2. I've grown up some and –

Kelly: - and you are still as cute now as you were back then.

Mike: I know I am. No one can look this good.

Kelly: Slow narcissist. *Giggles.*

Mike: Let's see how slow I really am, shall we?

Kelly: Oh my, gosh, look!

Kelly suddenly shrieked and started pointing to something behind Mike. Mike immediately spun around and started looking. The distraction worked. Kelly turned around and started running away.

Mike: What do you want me to look at? I don't see . . .

Mike trailed off and smiled, shaking his head. That same distraction worked perfectly, just like it did when they were five. Mike turned around and immediately took off after Kelly.

Kelly was laughing as she ran across the field. She couldn't believe Mike was so gullible. Her laughing immediately stopped, though, when she turned back and saw Mike almost right on her tail.

Seeing Mike right there shocked her. Kelly tripped on her own feet. She would have fallen, but Mike's fast reflexes saved her. Mike wrapped his arms around Kelly and switched the positions. Their weight made them fall over. Kelly landed on top of Mike.

Kelly: Oomph.

Mike: Ugh . . . Kelly, your ass is so damn big.

Kelly: Shut up!

Both broke into a fit of laughter. Kelly, laughing so hard, couldn't keep her head up. She let it fall on Mike's shoulder.

When the laughter finally died down, Kelly lifted her head up, and was immediately lost in Mike's eyes. They were the most beautiful pair she had ever seen. It was like she was getting lost in the sea.

Kelly wasn't the only one lost. Mike couldn't take his eyes off of Kelly. The way her hair fell over one shoulder, the way her dark eyes seemed to sparkle whenever the light touched them, they suddenly meant so much more to him.

Kelly: You're eyes are so blue . . . *Whispers.*

Before Mike could reply, the sound of the whistle rang across the field, breaking the trance.

Kelly rolled off of Mike. Mike quickly got to his feet and offered his hand to Kelly. He lifted her up when she accepted it. Their hands stayed together longer then needed. Both were staring, shocked at how perfectly they seemed to fit.

When the whistle sounded again, and their teacher started yelling at the other students, Kelly and Mike broke the hold and started walking back to the gym.


	41. Chapter 41

Computers were way too easy for Maria. Once she finished her assignment and turned it in, her teacher told her she could go to the student lounge until class was over. After getting her pass, Maria was on her way.

Humming along the way, Maria didn't notice JoMo falling into step beside her. He didn't say anything at first. He watched with a smile on his face as Maria hummed happily. JoMo couldn't help but to smile. Maria was always beautiful to him. Even though she was sometimes slow on the uptake, inside, she was smart and powerful. She had an attitude that always seemed to baffle him.

She was taken, though. Her boyfriend was one of his best friends. He couldn't betray the friendship that he had Teddy shared.

JoMo: Are you humming Mandy Moore?

Maria, unaware of JoMo's presence, jumped when she heard the sound of his voice.

Maria: Gosh, you scared me. *Laughs.*

JoMo: Smiles.* I'm sorry. You just looked so into your own world. I didn't want to disrupt you.

Maria: But you did when you caught onto the song I was humming. I have a couple questions for you then . . . how did you know I was listening to Mandy Moore, and do you listen to them if that's the case.

JoMo laughed. That was that hidden intelligence he was just thinking about. She might look dumb, but Maria was far from it.

JoMo: Okay, I don't listen to Mandy Moore. I mean, I hear it sometimes, but that's the only reason.

Maria: You are rambling. *Smiles.*

JoMo laughed and playfully pushed her. When she pushed back, JoMo wrapped his arm around her. She laughed and wrapped hers around him. Both were silent as they walked towards the student lounge.

JoMo: Are you skipping class, too?

Maria: If you are skipping class then you better get your butt back there. I will kick your ass if you start skipping.

JoMo: Relax, MK. I like school too much.

Maria: You're kidding.

Maria looks at him and gives him a weird expression. JoMo laughed and shook his head.

JoMo: I can't get anything by you, can I?

Maria: Nope. You're out of luck in that department.

JoMo: Well, I'm awesome in my Art class, so my teacher let me come here for the rest of class. My clay pot looks fabulous, if I do say so myself.

Maria: Oh, someone's getting cocky.

Maria smiles, but it slowly starts to fade. When they got inside, they were lucky to have it all to themselves. Maria sighed and put her books on the table. She plopped down on the couch and put her feet up with her.

JoMo: Are you okay?

JoMo watched her. The sudden change in mood worried him. Maria was carefree and happy. She worried, yes, but she was never one for staying down.

Maria: Its Mickie and Randy . . .

JoMo: Are they okay? I saw Mickie this morning, but only for a second. I was trying to get to my locker.

Maria: You didn't come home with us so you didn't see what happened . . .

JoMo: Don't leave me in suspense. What's going on?

JoMo leaned forward in his seat. Maria was messing with her nails. She was chewing on her bottom lip, trying to make sense of what happened yesterday. When she looked up, her eyes were full of worry and fear. In that second, JoMo started to worry.

Maria: We were getting ready to eat when Mickie and Christian came to the house with their father. Christian looked uncomfortable and a bit worried, but it was Mickie and Randy . . . *Sighs and shakes her head.* I've never seen them act like that before. It was like I was seeing a whole new side to them, a side that none of us saw, or was meant to see.

JoMo didn't say anything. Instead of staying seated where he was at, JoMo got up and moved to Maria's side. He waited, not wanting to force anything out of her. She was obviously worried sick, so adding onto what she was feeling just wasn't an option, even though he was dying to know what happened.

Maria: Mickie was almost in tears. She was shaking and . . . she couldn't take her eyes off of

Randy. She looked so sorry and . . .

JoMo: And . . .

Maria: Their father looked so angry. I don't think that was what scared me the most.

JoMo: What did?

Maria: It was like the moment froze for a minute. One minute we were all laughing and getting ready to eat and then the next . . . *Looks at her friend.* JoMo, I've never seen them so afraid. I've seen them both worry about each other, but I've never . . .

Maria stopped. She looked down and sighed. JoMo took her hand and waited until she continued. Maria squeezed JoMo's hand for support. She really needed it.

Maria: Time froze. I looked at both of them and it scared me. Mickie was the verge of tears. She wanted to go to Randy. I could feel it. The second Randy saw their father . . . *Takes a deep breath.* He looked so scared. That's something I've never seen before. Angry, worried, I've seen those before. But afraid . . . Randy Orton is never afraid. Mickie is never afraid. Those two are always strong.

Maria looks at JoMo. She was worried and afraid for her friends. She wasn't strong enough to finish. Looking at one of her best friends, someone else that was strong, someone who she could tell everything to . . . she needed that.

Maria: *Whispers.*He demanding to know why they weren't home yet. Neither spoke for a second. Both were looking at each other, trying to formulate an answer. He grabbed Randy and dragged him out of the house. He shouted to Mickie, telling her to get in the car. She almost broke down. She ran to the car, as though she was afraid of what would happen if she took her time.

JoMo: Do you think something's happening at home?

Their voices never rose above a whisper. Both were leaning in close to each other, as though they were telling a secret.

Maria: I don't think . . . *Sighs and shakes her head.* . . . I think something is. You should have seen them. They were terrified. They are terrified of that man.

JoMo didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say to make the situation better. Instead, JoMo wrapped his arms around Maria and hugged her. She immediately responding, wrapping her arms around JoMo. They stayed like that until the bell rang. Both needed the comfort.


	42. Chapter 42

Adam: Is she on your goods and graces again?

Adam, Dave, Chris, and Phil were all outside, skipping class. They were all at their spot in the woods.

Dave: Candice isn't upset with me another. We're going to talk about what happened later on today after school.

Phil: Why?

Dave: What do you mean why? I don't like what I did to her yesterday. I get pissed and overreact.

Phil shrugs but remains silent.

Adam: We need to make sure we attack on as many sides as we possibly can. The newbie's are going to be handling the little four-eyed freak later on today. You, Dave, are our link to Candice. Break that and we have nothing on them.

Chris: Candice trusts you so she'll talk to you about anything.

Dave: I'll open her up. She's so delicate and fragile, she'll bend easily.

After he said that, he smirked. That was something else he's wanted to do for a while. The only reason why he hadn't was because she wasn't ready. He was trying to change a little bit, just for her, though.

He was a bad guy. He considered himself that. Caring about people's feelings was something he didn't give a damn about. When he saw Candice, though . . . there was just something about her that was desperate for her love. The way she looked at him, it just brought a smile to his lips. Hurting her, disappointing her, that was something he never wanted to do.

Adam: Good. *Looks at his watch.* I guess we should go to at least one class today. *Sighs.*

Dave: I have a class with Candice. *Nods.*

Phil: And I have a class with the newbie's.

Adam: Make sure they keep up their end. They'll be out of a group if they don't show some balls.

Phil and Dave nodded. After goodbyes, the two of them set out for their next classes.

Adam and Chris hung back, both not in any rush to get to class. When Dave and Phil were out of sight, Adam wrapped his arm around Chris and pulled him so close. Their lips brushed against each other.

Adam: God, I've wanted to do that all day today. *Against Chris's lips.*

Chris: I'm glad you finally did. *Smiles.*


	43. Chapter 43

Melina and Layla were in the very back of their English class. They weren't paying attention, of course. Both were way too engrossed in what Maryse was doing.

Maryse herself wasn't paying that much attention to the teacher. Sometimes she'd look up and try to catch up with what she missed, but she would just smile, blush, and look down at her notebook. She was doodling all over it.

Layla: We need to get that picture. Have you seen Randy or Candice today?

Melina: I've seen Candice today, but not Randy.

Layla: Ugh. Of course he'd pick today of all days to not be in school. I brought the damn camera today.

Melina: Relax Lay-Lay. We'll get that picture. We have to wait for the right moment. It has to be right otherwise they'll both realize what we are doing.

Layla: I don't understand what she sees in him. I mean, she was on our side when this all started. She couldn't stand the guy. Now she's probably putting their names around a heart or something.

Melina: I don't understand it either. She was a bitch, but she was nothing compared to Chelle.

Layla: Maryse is a bitch now . . . an ungrateful bitch.

Melina: Ain't that the truth. *Shakes her head.* Adam's done so much for her and she doesn't care.

Mr. Striker: If you two are finished talking back there, I'd really like to continue with the lesson.

Layla: Whatever, Striker.

Mr. Striker shook his head and continued on. Maryse looked back at Layla and Melina. She smiled and waved at them before turning back to Mr. Striker and her notebook. Melina and Layla looked at each other and shook their heads.

Melina: She's going to be crushed when we get this picture.

Layla: It serves her right. At least then she'll know not to mess with Adam and his plans.


	44. Chapter 44

Mike: Lunch! Finally!

Mike and his brother, Jack, walked outside and headed towards the tree where they and their friends ate lunch. Jack only nodded, seeming to be in his own world. Mike nudged him, getting his attention.

Mike: What's going on, bro?

Jack: I was in the library earlier today and Mickie was in there.

Mike: And that's a bad thing?

Jack shook his head and sighed.

Jack: Just wait. You'll probably hear what's going on in a bit.

Mike: Okay . . .

Maryse walked up to them. She put an arm around Jack and Mike.

Maryse: Bonjour! *Smiles.*

Mike: Hey, MO. How are you? *Smiles back.*

Maryse: I'm okay. I just want this day to be over already. I'm tired and boyfriend deprived. I haven't seen Randy all day today. Have you, guys?

Mike: No, I haven't.

Kelly: Haven't what?

Kelly falls into step with the trio. She was holding one of her schoolbooks and a bag lunch. Her and Mike shared a smile.

Mike: I haven't seen Randy today. Have you?

Kelly: Nope. *Shakes her head.*

Maryse: Oo! There's John and Candice!

Maryse grabs Mike's hand and they rush over to them. Maryse was extremely excited and hyper, which only made Mike laugh and joke with her. They followed willingly after her.

Jack: Mickie left this morning. *Low voice.*

Kelly: Is she okay?

Jack: *Shakes his head.* She was crying when I saw her in the library. I went over and sat down beside her. I don't think she noticed, so she kept crying. When she did finally see me, she tried to make it look like nothing.

Kelly: She's never been a good liar.

Jack: I think she was trying to say something, but she never got it out. She ran out of the library, out of the school. I have no idea where she went.

Kelly: What . . . we need to find her. *Worried.*

Jack: We need to find Christian right now. He was with Mickie yesterday. He might know what's going on. Only after do we go find Mickie.

Kelly: This is scaring me. What the hell is going on?

Jack: *Shakes his head and sighs.* I wish I knew.


	45. Chapter 45

After quickly signing himself out, Christian jumped in his car and tore out of the school's parking lot. He was very worried. After overhearing Jack and Kelly talking, he knew that something bad happened when Mickie and Randy's father dragged them out of Kelly and Maria's house.

Christian wasn't for sure if he knew where Mickie was at, so he just drove, thinking and trying to figure it out. After a lot of thinking and a lot of circles, Christian finally thought of something.  
The park was old. The grass was overgrown and high. The swings and slides were never used. They just rocked back and forth as the wind carried them. Just as Christian hoped and prayed for, Mickie was sitting on the merry-go-round, staring at the ground, trying to control the tears that were rolling down her face.

Christian slowly walked over to her. He sat down beside her and took her hand. The act alone made Mickie crack and cry a bit more. After a couple minutes, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Mickie: How did you know I was here?

Christian: It was just a hunch.

Mickie: I'll never be able to hide from you, huh?

Christian smiled a little. That felt good. Always knowing where Mickie was at, always being able to find her, that counted for something right? It meant that he knew Mickie well enough to always find her when she's sad. Knowing her as well as he did, it meant that he'd always be able to make her happy.

Christian took Mickie's hand with his left hand. He wrapped his right arm around her, bringing Mickie closer to him. She didn't complain or push away. If anything, she leaned closer to him, needing the warmth. They stayed like that for a long time, both listening to the rusty swings creak in the wind. The sky was getting dark and darker, but neither seemed to care at the moment.

Christian: Mickie, you need to tell me what happened. *Low voice.*

Mickie closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to fall. She wasn't able to stop them, even if she wanted to.

Mickie: I'm not supposed to talk about it. *Whispers.*

Christian: I want to keep you safe, Mickie. I don't want anything bad to happen. Please . . . I want to help you.

Mickie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After a minute, she picked her head up and positioned herself to where she was facing him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes never met Christian's. She made sure it stayed that way. Looking at him would only result in her breaking down even more. She wouldn't be able to stop if she did.

Mickie: I already told you what our father does.

Christian: You did. Something else happened yesterday, though, didn't it?

Mickie nodded. She could feel the tears welling up once more. It was so hard to stay strong, so hard to pretend and act like nothing was going on, like everything was normal. Her and Randy's life was far from it, though. Both lived in constant fear; both fearing to make the wrong move, resulting in pain and bruises.

Mickie: Our father always wants to know where we are at all times. After school and practice, we are supposed to head straight home. From there, if we want to do something, it has to be okay with him first.

Christian nodded. He wasn't going to rush the answers out of her. This was the first time he'd ever seen her like this. Rushing her would only scare her and making her talk about it impossible.

Mickie: I knew that we were going to be in trouble, that's why I got you to take me home. My father and I don't . . . we don't see eye to eye. I tend to open my mouth more than I should. In doing so, he becomes this entirely different person. The anger controls him. I told him that Randy was hurt and at Kelly and Maria's house. He started getting annoyed, asking why we didn't come home. I opened my mouth and pissed him off. That's why he stormed out of the house, looking like he was about to kill someone. That's why I looked terrified.

Mickie stopped. This was the part that hurt the most. This was the part that gave her nightmares. Just thinking about it brought even more tears to her eyes. It made her entire body shake with fear.

Mickie: He was so angry when we got home. He was yelling at us and demanding to know why Randy didn't come home. Randy knew that we weren't going to get out of it easily. He knew that our father was too far gone. After dealing with it for so long, we're able to tell his moods apart.

Once again, Mickie stopped. This was the worst part. The part that haunted her every minute since it happened. This was the part that broke her down. This was the part where she had to come to terms . . . Randy may be able to keep her physically safe, but he's not always able to keep her mentally and emotionally safe. That's something that only she could do.

Mickie: Randy pulled me behind him. He snapped back at our father and . . . and . . . *Lets out a sob.* He hit Randy. *Breaks down immediately.* He slapped Randy across the face then he . . . he dragged Randy upstairs and beat him.

Christian pulled Mickie into his arms. He held her close to him, trying to bring as much comfort as he possibly could in this type of situation. He wanted to make her feel better, to take away her pain, and to keep her out of harm's way. He also didn't want her to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes; the tears for Mickie, the tears for Randy. He didn't want Mickie to see the fear that was in his eyes. He couldn't let her see that. She wasn't strong enough to deal with them. Right now, he had to be her rock. He had to keep a strong persona for her.

Mickie: That's not the worst part, though . . . *Whispers.* He broke . . . he broke, Christian.

Christian: What do you mean?

Christian's voice was soft and gentle. He didn't want to ask, but he had to be sure. If what he was thinking was right then something needed to be done. Fast.

Mickie: Randy's taken beating after beating for me. He never makes a sound. He did yesterday. He was screaming in pain and no one came to help him. No one was there to save him.

Christian closed his eyes and pulled Mickie as close as he possibly could, trying to comfort her as she let everything out.


	46. Chapter 46

He couldn't move. Everything hurt. His bruised ribs were throbbing with no sign of every stopping. Breathing hurt. His arm in which his father grabbed and jerked around was aching. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to.

The locks on his door startled Randy out of his own world. When the door opened and his father walked in, Randy slowly started to move back. He winced. He hated showing pain in front of Hunter. The man was sick. Just watching, Hunter seemed proud of it. If there was one thing Hunter loved most, it was power. He had that. When his children were at his mercy, he played God.

Hunter: Are you okay?

Randy: How could you even ask me that question?

Hunter: Because I'm your father and I have a right to ask them.

Randy: A father wouldn't beat their children. *Low voice.*

The last thing Randy wanted to do was piss his father off. The only problem with that was the fact that anything and everything pissed Hunter off. There was hardly anything that would keep their father on the right side of the tracks.

Hunter: And brats like you and your sister shouldn't piss me off! You should listen to me and do as I tell you! *Snaps.*

Randy winced, but didn't say anything. He looked down and kept his eyes on the bedroom floor. The seconds grew, turning into minutes. Neither one said anything. Hunter couldn't do anything if Randy wasn't. That was the only thought Randy had. He repeated it over and over, hoping and praying that the mantra would save him from another beating or from another slap. He hoped and prayed that Hunter would see what he was actually doing and stop. Deep down inside, though, Randy knew that that wasn't going to happen. Hunter was too far gone. He was used to the habit. It was something that would never stop until they could leave.

Hunter: Look at me.

Randy closed his eyes and tried to stop the furious beating of his heart. He tried to calm the breathing that was suddenly coming out in quiet gasps.

Hunter: Look at me!

Randy jumped and immediately looked at his father. The control in his voice would, and possibly could, make Randy do anything and everything Hunter wanted.

Hunter stared at Randy hard. The hate in his eyes almost brought tears to Randy's eyes. He had no idea why their father hated them so much. He had no idea what they did. Hunter walked over to the bed. He grabbed both of Randy's arms and jerked him to his feet, getting a yelp in pain.

Hunter: I thought you were smarter than this, Randy. I thought after eighteen years you would learn from your mistakes. Apparently you can't.

Randy didn't say anything. The grip Hunter had on him was unbelievable strong. Bruises were definitely going to appear within minutes when the pressure was released.

Hunter: Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want me to beat you until you are no longer able to get up?

Randy kept his eyes down. He didn't want to do anything that would cause any more pain to his already battered body.

Hunter: Answer me! *Shakes Randy.*

Randy: No! No!

Hunter: Do you see what you are doing? Why are you so blind?

Randy: I'm sorry. *Shakes his head.*

Randy had no idea what Hunter was talking about. Keep the answers short and listen. That was all he had to do then Hunter would leave him alone in his misery.

Randy didn't see the slap coming. He felt it, though. Yelping, Randy immediately put a hand on his throbbing cheek. The slap almost bringing tears to his eyes.

Hunter grabbed that wrist and jerked it down, making Randy face him again. The hate and anger in Hunter's eyes made him want to back away, to get away from those terrifying eyes.

Hunter: You are nothing. Do you understand that? You're a disgrace, a mistake. You'll amount to nothing.

Randy looked down and tried hard not to break down. He couldn't cry in front of Hunter. That would give him all the satisfaction.

Randy: Why won't you let us go then? *Whispers.*

Hunter: Because you both don't know a thing about being on your own. You're both stupid to what's right and wrong. And I know what the first thing you'll do if I did. I can't let that happen, you see.

Hunter pushed Randy against the wall and started leaving the room. He paused at the doorway before turning back around to face Randy.

Hunter: I'm not an idiot, Randy. I know what's going on. I know what you do for Mickie.

Hunter walked slowly back over to Randy. He stopped inches from Randy's face.

Hunter: I hurt you because that's what you want me to do. She's the one that causes the trouble most of the time. I do it for you, though. *Whispers in Randy's ear.* . . . don't think for a second that I'll won't hesitate and hurt her, too.

Randy couldn't stop the pained whimper. It was impossible to. Hunter knew that he had Randy. He knew that Randy would do anything he told him to just to ensure Mickie's safety.

Hunter walked out of the room and closed the door. When the locks were secure, when Hunter's footsteps were long gone, Randy finally slid down the wall and broke.


	47. Chapter 47

Candice: I need to get this signed by Mr. McMahon. I'll be back in a second.

Candice smiles at her friends and gets up. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Dave immediately jumped up and took her bag. He smiled and took her hand. Candice smiled and leaned into Dave.

They walked in comfortable silence. Candice played with Dave's fingers as they walked through the hallways. Dave looked down at Candice affectionately, watching her. She seemed so into her own little world. The look on her face was so precious to him. The way her lips looked pouty, the way her fingers brushed her beautiful brown hair out of her face, it all looked do beautiful to him.

Dave: How have your classes been today?

Candice: Slow and boring. I couldn't stop thinking about you, though. *Looks up and smiles at him.*

Dave easily returned the smile. Hers always seemed to render him breathless.

Candice: How as your classes been?

Dave: I wouldn't know.

Candice: *Sighs.* Are you still skipping?

Dave: Only two. I slept in the others. They were talking about shit I'm not ever going to need in the future. What's the point in learning it? There is none.

Candice: If there wasn't a point then it wouldn't be taught. Dave, you're going to be failing each and every class. I'm not doing your homework.

Dave: If I wanted the third degree, I would have asked for it.

Candice shakes her head and let go of Dave's hand. She pulled her bag out of Dave's grip and put it around her shoulder.

Candice: I'm sorry if I'm being too honest for you. Why don't you just go back to class? There's no point in you being here right now.

Candice's pace increased, leaving Dave.

Dave: Candice!

She didn't turn around. She waved her hand, blowing him off. Dave glared at Candice until she rounded the corner. He cursed under his breath and punched the nearest locker. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed back to Study Hall.


	48. Chapter 48

When school was over, Evan made his way out to the swimming pool. Outside it was getting cloudier and cloudier. The rain was now coming down instead of sprinkling. The pool was inside, though, so the practice wasn't going to be cancelled.

Evan always arrived early. Mr. Kingston trusted Evan enough to give him his own set of keys for the building and everything that they would need. Swimming was something that Evan loved doing, so being able to do it every day after school was complete joy and happiness for him. Even when they weren't in school anymore, Evan always volunteered at the local swimming pool, being a lifeguard. Being around water was enough for him. There was just something about it that immediately got him hooked.

When the door was opened, Evan propped it, letting in some fresh air. Evan made his way to the other side of the room where the lockers and office were at. While Evan was getting some of the equipment out, he had no idea that Wade, Heath, and David were quietly making their way towards him.

Heath: Everyone knows what to do? *Whispers.*

Wade and David nodded. All three of them went separate ways, blocking any chance of escape for Evan.

A few minutes later, Evan walked out, satisfied that he had everything he needed. He stopped when he saw Heath sitting on the bleachers. When he smirked, Evan knew that something was definitely going down. The smirk was obvious. Evan sighed. Heath casually got off the bleacher and sauntered over to Evan.

Heath: Are tryouts still going?

Evan: What do you want, Slater?

Heath: What? I was just wondering –

Evan: You aren't here for tryouts. I know you aren't. What are you doing here?

Heath: We have unfinished business, Bourne.

The pleasant voice Heath used a minute ago was long gone. The smirk had disappeared, being replaced with a harsh, mean glare.

Evan: You've got to be kidding me. *Shakes his head.* I can't believe you're this stupid. Heath, Adam and the others don't give a damn about you. They are only using you for numbers. If anything, he's using you as a shield. While you get in trouble, he's going to walk around safe. You're just a pawn in his little game.

Heath: It's not working, Bourne. You can make up whatever story you want, it's not going to get you out of this ass kicking.

Before Evan said anything, the door to the swimming room slammed shut. Wade made his way over to them. He wore the same expression as Heath did. A bit of racket to Evan's left caught his attention. David knocked over a cart and walked over. The sneer on his face turned into a smirk. All three of them were looking forward to this.

Wade: You're all along now, aren't you? No Randy or Jack to save you this time. You should have stayed with the crowd.

Evan: Do you three really think there's not going to be any repercussions?

David: There won't be. You're going to accidently slip and fall. We were casually walking by when we heard the cart topple over . . . *Points to the cart he knocked down.* . . . when we come in to see what was going on we stumbled across your battered and bruised body.

Evan: Wow.

Evan rolled his eyes and shook his head. A part of him couldn't believe that he was actually getting jumped by the new guys. Another part of him wanted to laugh and feel sorry for them. They had no idea what they were stepping into. They had no idea how deep the history was with the two sides.

Heath: Ready to get your ass kicked?

Evan: Ready to get the chain reaction?

The three of them looked clueless to that, but it was enough time for Evan. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked, but he wasn't going to make it easy for them. He might be going down, but he was going to take at least one down with him.

Evan swung and hit Heath right in the jaw. The impact both stunned and pissed Heath off. He immediately swung back, but Evan was ready for him. Ducking out of the way, Evan pushed Heath into the water. Before he could do anything else, though, Wade grabbed his from behind. David punched Evan in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him. Evan gasped. Getting a breath was impossible. David continued punching him until Heath climbed out of the pool. He pushed David out of the way and punched Evan across the face.

Heath: Big mistake.

Wade roughly pushed Evan to the ground and kicked him in the back. Heath yelled something to David, but Evan had no idea what that was. His ribs and stomach were aching and throbbing. With each kick, the pain only intensified.

Evan was suddenly yanked up. When he opened his eyes, Heath was glaring at him. He grabbed Evan's chin and jerked him up, making him look directly into his eyes.

Heath: This isn't over, bitch.

Before Evan knew what was happening, he was in the air. Hitting the water was painful. Out of breath, Evan had no time to prepare himself. Swallowing water, Evan immediately started swimming to the top. He was slowly starting to panic. Panicking was the worst thing he needed, especially when he was in eight feet of water. He couldn't help it, though. His body was screaming out in pain, he couldn't breathe, and to top it all off, he was swallowing water.

Just when he thought he wasn't going to make it, he felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him to the surface. The arms felt so warm around him. He found himself leaning in, loving the way he seemed to fit perfectly.

Jack: Evan! Evan, baby, do you hear me!

He knew he was dead. There was no way his lifelong crush could be talking and panicking over him. Just hearing the hysteria in Jack's voice seemed to make his heart leap . . . his heart . . .

Evan slowly opened his eyes and stared right into the pair he loved so much. Jack was directly above him. Right away, Evan knew he wasn't dead. Jack had been the one that saved him. It was real. His hair was wet. The water was dripping off of him, landing on Evan. His blue shirt was sticking to him, pronouncing the muscles that drove Evan absolutely insane. The man was perfect, and he was so close.

Jack: Evan, please say something!

Evan: Hi . . .

Jack shook his head and laughed in relief. He looked back at Evan and smiled. His whole body started relaxing.

Jack: Hi.

Evan: What are you doing here?

Jack: I was walking by and I heard something fall. I came to see what was going on. I saw those three assholes running out the back way. That's when I noticed you.

Evan couldn't help himself. He started laughing.

Jack: And you're laughing because . . .?

Evan: That's the same excuse they were going to use.

Jack: I'm going to kick their damn asses. They do not mess with me or my love . . .

Jack immediately stopped. He, just as quickly, corrected his mistake.

Jack: . . . friends . . .

Evan smiled and slowly, with the immediate help of Jack, sat up. He definitely caught onto Jack's error, but decided to say nothing about it. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. Jack was happy with Eve. Though he loved Eve, Evan couldn't help but to be jealous. Jack was always smiling with her. He hated how happy they were. It was wrong, but he couldn't help the aching in his heart.

Evan: Thanks, Jack. You're a great friend.

Jack: Don't thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Evan smiled again and gave a small nod. Again, he couldn't stop the butterflies that always seemed to flutter whenever Jack was around. How could this guy be so perfect? Everything he said sounded so right. Jack was a great person and an amazing friend. There was just so much about him that made Evan fall deeper for him.

Without thinking, Evan suddenly leaned forward and kissed Jack right on the lips. Jack gave a quick intake of breath and stared at Evan in total shock. Only then did Evan realize what he really did.

Jumping to his feet, Evan quickly back away from Jack, holding his hands out in defense.

Evan: Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Jack! I have no idea what I was thinking. I'm so sorry!

Jack didn't say anything at first. He couldn't really. He had no idea what he was feeling at that moment. It wasn't his first kiss. He knew how amazing it felt whenever he kissed Eve, but this . . . this just felt like something entirely different. There was a spark about it. The butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and that was when everything just seemed to click.

When Jack got on his feet, Evan started backing up more. Panic started flooding though him all over again. This was it. This was when Jack would break everything off. This was when their close friendship ended permanently. This was when Jack would walk away forever.

But that wasn't what happened.

Evan: Jack, please, you have to believe me! I –

Evan never got the chance to finish what he was saying. Jack grabbed Evan, pulled him into his arms, and slammed his lips right into Evan's. The kiss definitely caught Evan off guard. That was the last thing he expected Jack to do. It didn't take long, though, before Evan wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed back, savouring everything about it.

When they finally pulled apart, both were out of breath. Jack stared into Evan's and vice versa. Neither knew what to say, but they didn't need to say anything. Their actions spoke for them. Jack leaned back down and captured Evan's lips once more.


	49. Chapter 49

Michelle: There you are.

Maryse sighed quietly and stopped walking, allowing her sister to catch up with her. She already knew what was going to happen, what was going to be said. If Adam let Michelle break it off with John then it wasn't going to be long before he expected the same thing to happen to her and Randy. She didn't want to break it off with Randy, though. He just meant too much to her.

Michelle: You aren't hiding from me now, are you?

Michelle smiled at her sister, but Maryse was well aware of how fake it was. Maryse swallowed the worry and fear and gave her sister a smile back.

Maryse: Of course, not. Why would I be hiding from you?

Michelle: Because you know what to do and you're just too afraid to do it.

Michelle stopped walking. Just like that, the fake smile was wiped off her face, being replaced with a disapproved glare.

Michelle: You're falling for him, Maryse. That's the one thing you weren't supposed to do.

Maryse: I'm sorry I'm not as cold blooded as you and Adam are.

Adam: I don't know if I should be offended or not by that statement, little sister.

Adam walked over and stood beside Michelle. While Michelle was still glaring, Adam had a pleasant look on his face. Maryse knew what was really going on inside. Adam wasn't at all happy about Maryse's status. He knew that she was the weaker among the three, but he had no idea she would fall so easily. It was a disappointment to Adam, especially after everything he was doing for them.

Adam: Cena's pissed off. He's distracted which is exactly what I wanted. You, Maryse, need to do the same to Orton. What I want to know is . . . are you going to break it off or are we going to make you break it off.

Maryse: Adam, stop. This is getting way out of hand. *Shakes her head.*

Adam didn't say anything at first. He just stared at Maryse, taking everything in. When it was just the three of them, Maryse was just like her siblings. She was cold; she was selfish and snobby. She was everything Adam wanted her to be. As time went on, as she spent more time with Randy and his friends, she was slowly getting soft. Maryse was taking her 'assignment' straight to heart. Adam saw that, as the time with them grew, Maryse was becoming more and more like them. That was something he didn't like at all.

Adam: You selfish little bitch. *Shakes his head.*

Looking around, Adam saw that there were still many kids hanging around the school. Taking Maryse's arm, he motioned for Michelle to follow. He led them both over to a park bench, far away from the crowds. Adam pushed Maryse down and sat directly in front of her.

Adam: Listen very closely to me, Maryse, because I will not repeat myself again . . . break it off with Orton or I'm going to make sure you regret it. I have worked too hard to get you two where you are now and I will NOT allow you to destroy everything. You are my sister, not my enemy. If you continue on the way you are going then you are going to become just that, and you will not like what happens after that. Break it off with Orton or I will.

Maryse didn't say anything. This was a side of Adam she wanted no part of. He took care of his sisters, but when someone disagreed or did something against him, he was an entirely different person. He was this cold, evil person. He didn't stop until that person was long, long gone. He made their life a living hell until they cracked underneath him.

When Adam was sure Maryse got the message, he stood up and walked away. Maryse looked down and sighed. Michelle, who was still standing, took a seat beside Maryse. Her side was clear, but she didn't like where Maryse was going. She knew what Adam was capable of. Most of the time she didn't care, but now, when it had something to do with her sister, she did. She wanted Maryse on their side, not on their enemy's.

Michelle: What are you going to do, Ryse?

Maryse: I don't know.

Michelle: How could you let this happen? How could you fall for him knowing that that was the last thing you should have done?

Maryse: Michelle, he's perfect. He's sweet, he's kind, and he does everything for me. I feel special when I'm around him. The way he looks at me . . . it makes me feel like he'd do absolutely anything for me. He loves me.

Michelle: Do you love him?

Maryse thought about that. She thought about everything Randy had ever done and said to her. Yesterday, when she went to check on him, the look in his eyes was loving and full of admiration. His eyes instantly lit up when they found hers.

Maryse nodded her head. She did love Randy very much.

Michelle: Change it! *Snaps.*

Michelle's harsh voice made Maryse jump. She looked at her sister's angry stare.

Michelle: You're going to get hurt, Maryse. You better listen to me. You are going to get crushed if you don't do what Adam told you. When it's all said and done, you are going to wind up alone.

With that, Michelle stood up and walked away, leaving Maryse with a whole lot of questions.


	50. Chapter 50

All through class, John had to do everything in his power not to snap and walk out right then. He couldn't get Michelle out of his mind. He couldn't stop replaying what happened between them. The confrontation was harsh and it was completely disturbing to him.

A part of John actually thought that he had changed Michelle. He knew that she was Adam's sister. He knew that there was a part of her that was just like her brother, but he thought that, when they got together, he vanquished that side. He thought that, with his love, he changed Michelle for the better.

Clearly that didn't happen. Michelle proved how much like her brother she really was. He couldn't believe that he fell for Michelle's trap. He always kept is guard up around Adam. John knew that Adam's evil mind was always running. It never occurred to him to actually keep himself guarded around Michelle. He didn't think he needed to. That was what killed him the most. The fact that he fell for everything Michelle said. The fact that everything they shared was just for her brother's gain. It was hard to digest.

Eve: You're walking in circles, John.

John turned around and saw Eve walking over to him. When she caught up to him, without saying anything, Eve wrapped her arms around John and hugged him tight. The act startled John at first, but he wrapped his arms around her and leaned against her. Dealing with everything was hard as it is, but having this sudden comfort . . . it was nice.

Eve pulled away after about a minute and kissed John on the cheek. She took his hand and started walking.

Eve: I heard what happened between you and Michelle earlier.

John: Let's not talk about her. I'm starting to feel a bit better. Saying her name is making me even more pissed off.

Eve: It's only because I'm here. *Smiles teasingly.* I'm awesome that way.

John: Someone is sounding a lot like Mike.

When John smiled back, it was genuine. Eve had an amazing personality. There was just something about her that made everything that seemed important look miniscule. What he said was true. He was started to feel better. Eve was amazing at getting his mind away from the darkness he was seeping into. She was like a lighthouse. Even through the darkness, she was always there to lead him to safety.

Eve: He's been rubbing off on me. We had second period together. We partnered up and tried to see who could answer as many problems right fastest. Naturally, he won. Math and I just don't click. He was saying how awesome he was.

Eve shook her head and smiled at the memory. When she looked up at John, her smiled grew even more. When she was following him, his anger was definitely visible. His face was red and he was glaring at everything. After she called at him, John turned around, looked at her, and relaxed. She saw it happen right before her eyes and it made her feel good. She saw his entire body just simmer down. Now, looking at him, the smile on his face made her heart leap. It was beautiful. He looked just like himself, goofy and funny.

John: That does sound like Mike. He loves math.

Eve: That he does.

After a few minutes of silence, Eve playfully nudged John, making him laugh and nudge back in return.

John: What?

Eve: Don't what me, mister. We have a mission on our hands.

John: Yes, we do.

That was the last thing John needed right then. His thoughts went back to Randy and the conversation they shared the day before. The scared look on his face definitely hit home. Randy and John practically grew up together. They were like brothers. They always talked to each other. Nothing was kept secret between them. They knew absolutely everything there was to know about each other. The fact that Randy wasn't talking to him now worried John. Whatever was going on with Randy must be big if he wasn't sharing.

John: We need to figure out what's going on. I think we should talk to Teddy or Cody. They're close to Randy, so they might be able to tell me something. That or we could go straight to Mickie. She looked really jumpy today, so –

Eve: John.

John: What?

Eve: That is a mission we can discuss tomorrow. It's not the mission we have now.

John: Then what's our mission? *Confused.*

Eve smiled and nodded towards an ice-cream truck. John looked from it to Eve. When he caught on, his dimply smile appeared.

John: Ice-cream is our mission?

Eve: Yes, it is. Ice-cream is perfect for a hot day like this. And it's my treat.

John: Oh, no, I'm paying.

Eve: No, it's my idea. I want to pay.

John: Not happening, Evy.

Eve: Please?

Eve looked at John with a pout. John laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

John: I'll pay for the pretty lady's ice-cream cone.

Eve: Fine, fine. I want a chocolate cone then with sprinkles if you are going to be difficult.

John: Two chocolate cones with sprinkles it is.

Five minutes later, John and Eve were walking down the sidewalk again, licking at their ice-cream cones as fast as they could before the melted entirely.

Eve: Ahh! I'm getting a brain freeze! *Laughs.*

John laughed and wiped away some of the ice-cream that melted onto his hand.

John: I am, too. We must fight through it, though. We're almost finished.

Eve: You're almost finished. I'm already done.

John: I hope you know that that ice-cream cone went straight to your ass. *Winks.*

John started laughing even more when Eve pushed him before linking her arm through his.

Eve: Yours is going straight to your stomach. Those abs are going to be no more soon.

John playfully gasped, making Eve laugh even more.

When John was finished, he and Eve tossed their trash in a garbage can. They walked in silence for a while, both content and comfortable. Finally, John broke it.

John: Thanks, Eve.

Eve: For what?

John: Everything. For making me feel better.

Eve: Don't mention it. You'd do the same thing for me . . . I think . . .

Eve playfully narrowed her eyes at John, while John purposely avoided eye contact.

Eve: You're an ass!

Eve pushed John, who immediately started laughing. He wrapped his arm back around her.


	51. Chapter 51

Daniel: What do you want to do, J?

Daniel and Justin were walking down the street, hand in hand. Since neither had homework for the night, they decided to spend more time together.

Justin: I have no idea what to do around here. I'm still no really familiar with this place. John showed me a few places, but I'm still not entirely sure on how to get there.

Daniel: Do you know how to get home from here?

Justin: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. *Looking around.*

Daniel: Good. We can head towards your place and from there I can get home. I have no idea where we're at right now. *Laughs.*

Justin laughed and leaned his head on Daniel's shoulder. The walk was amazing. When Justin first got here, he didn't know if he was going to be able to get use to an entirely new home. It was scary. The first day of school, though, really changed things for Justin. Meeting Daniel was like a miracle.

Daniel was someone who he could definitely relate to. He understood how hard it was to handle moving and changed everything. He understood how hard it was to starting over.

They changed directions and started heading towards Justin and John's house.

Justin: Hey, look at that.

Daniel looked to where Justin was pointing at. A little ways away from them was this huge garden. The area was green with an array of colours. There was an archway that had vines and flowers all around it.

Daniel: That looks neat.

Justin: I want to check it out, but I don't know if it's private property or something.

Daniel: Let's be adventurous.

Daniel started leading Justin over to the garden. Justin was hesitant at first, but he followed Daniel anyway. If they got in trouble, there was no way he was going to let Daniel get in trouble without him.

The couple made their way down the pathway. From somewhere in the garden, they heard sprinklers going. The wind was blowing, sending different scents their way. The garden was beautiful. It was like they were walking in a different world. Humming birds and butterflies were flying every which way.

Justin: Oh my, gosh, this is beautiful.

Both he and Daniel were looking around in complete awe.

JoMo: You think so?

Justin jumped and grabbed Daniel's arm. They spun around and saw JoMo. He was walking behind them with a big bag of soil over his arm. He held a shovel with the other. JoMo smile and nodded towards their hands, which were now entwined.

JoMo: I see you two are getting comfy here.

Justin: We're so sorry. We just saw the place and wanted to check it out. It's beautiful.

JoMo: Well, thank you.

Daniel: This is your place?

JoMo: No, this place belongs to Ms. Anderson. She's a widow. I usually visit her after school. My grandparents died before I was born, so she's been a substitute for that. She took care of me when I was little. She's family.

Daniel: That's really nice of you.

JoMo shrugged and started walking down the path. Daniel and Justin followed after him.

JoMo: I've always wanted to be a landscape architect, so she let me take care of her yard for her.

Justin: You did this? *Shocked.*

JoMo: Sure did. *Smiles.* She loves it so far. I take her out for a walk through here every day so she can see the progress. She gives me suggestions and I usually take care of them for her.

Daniel: This place is amazing, JoMo. You did an amazing job.

JoMo: Thanks, guys. You're actually the first to see this place. I haven't told the others what I've been doing. I haven't even let my little bro see it.

Daniel: You have a little brother?

JoMo: Yes, I do. You guys already know him.

Justin: We do?

JoMo: My little bro is Cody . . . well, he was adopted, but I think of him as my brother. I love the kid.

Justin: Your friends seem to all be linked together somehow.

JoMo: Yes, OUR friends do. *Looks at Justin and smiles.* I feel like I already know you, but we only met during lunch yesterday. John's said so much about you. He showed me the letters you guys exchanged before the Cena's adopted you.

Justin: He kept them?

JoMo: Oh, yeah. He was an impatient dude. All he could talk about were those letters. He has them in a shoebox under his bed labeled 'JUSTIN'. *Shakes his head.*

Justin: Wow . . . I didn't know that.

JoMo, Daniel, and Justin made it to the end of the garden. JoMo dropped the bag of soil down on the ground, along with the shovel. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned around to face Daniel and Justin.

JoMo: John kept every letter that you ever wrote him. I think he fell completely in love with you somewhere during that time. *Laughs a little.*

Justin smiled, but didn't say anything else about it. He knew that John was excited about him, but he thought that it was all a front when he first arrived. Justin immediately started feeling guilty about the way he was thinking. John was honestly sincere. He had a lot of making up to do that was for sure.

Daniel: How big is this garden, JoMo? *Looking around still.*

JoMo: It starts from the side door. It's going to end at her backdoor.

Daniel: You don't have that much more to do then, do you?

JoMo: Unfortunately not. I've had a lot of fun working on this garden. *Sighs while looking around.* I'm not totally upset about it, though. Ms. Anderson said she'll find something else for me to do if I wanted to continue.

Before any of them could say anything, Daniel got a text.

Daniel: Damn, I have to get going. Do you want me to walk you home, Justin?

Justin: Yeah. *Nods then looks at JoMo.* Thanks for not reporting us.

JoMo laughed and slapped Justin on the back.

JoMo: You guys are welcome any time.

After their goodbyes, Daniel and Justin made their way back through the garden. When they stepped out, they stopped and took everything in.

Justin: I think I want to go back in there. *Laughs.*

Daniel: I think I want to live in there. That is another world. *Shakes his head and smiles.*

Justin: We definitely need to take him up on his offer.

Daniel: That we do. Let me take you home now.

Justin smiled and leaned into Daniel. The day couldn't have ended any better.


	52. Chapter 52

With school over and the yearbook club finally finished for the day, Kelly was free. She gathered her belongings and left the school, glad to have the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. As she walked past the football field, her eyes immediately found Mike. He was playing Frisbee with a few freshmen. She smiled and slowed down her walk until she was at a dead halt. She dropped her backpack and leaned against the fence.

Without warning, her thoughts went back to that morning in gym class. The way Mike's eyes seemed to look right through her, right into her very soul, it made a shiver go right through her spine. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Kelly loved the way she could smile so easily around him. Whenever he smiled, she did, too. His eyes lit up every time they were around each other.

Mike: Kells!

Mike's voice brought Kelly out of her thoughts. She smiled and waved at him. She watched as Mike tossed the Frisbee back to one of the boys. He said something to them then started jogging over to her. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she kept her composure. She's his friend. He would leave a game for any of his friends. There was no need to feel so special.

Mike was a little out of breath when he got over to the fence where Kelly was at. He couldn't say anything at first, though. The way the wind was blowing, sending her hair over her shoulders looked absolutely beautiful. The way she smiled and the way her eyes lit up took the breath out of him.

Mike: Hi.

Kelly: *Smiles even more.* Hi.

Mike: I saw you watching my ass out there. Did you like what you saw?

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed a bit more. She shook her head.

Kelly: Only you would say something like that.

Mike: So that's a yes, right?

Kelly: Shut up, Mike.

Mike: Watch out.

Kelly: Why?

Mike: I'm hopping over.

Kelly: Why don't you just walk? The gate is right there.

Mike: I'm going to impress you to the point where you can't breathe.

Kelly smiled and shook her head again. She grabbed her things and backed away from the fence, giving Mike plenty of room. He grabbed the fence and jumped, but fell when his foot caught the top of the fence. Kelly burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The pouty look on Mike's face made her laugh even more.

Mike: You should be babying me right now. This just proves how evil you are.

Kelly: Aw, I'm sorry, Mikey.

Kelly controlled most of her laughter. She got on her knees and pulled Mike into her arms. She didn't say anything at first. At the moment, she couldn't. Kelly took in the scent that was only Mike's. She loved how it felt being in Mike's arms.

Kelly: Did you hurt yourself?

Mike: Only my ego.

Kelly giggled and pulled away just a little bit, so she could look at him. His eyes looked even more perfect then before. Her heart skipped a couple beats.

Mike wanted more than anything to lean in and capture Kelly's lips. He wanted to pull her tight in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't, though. She wasn't his. Instead, Mike took Kelly's hand and stood and helped her up.

Mike: Come on. I'll walk you home.


	53. Chapter 53

Maria: Thank you for taking me home, Teddy.

Teddy: Don't mention it, babe.

Teddy smiled and wrapped his arm around Maria. They were almost to her and Kelly's house. The walk had mostly been in silence. Maria, sensing that something was off with Teddy, didn't push. Sometimes Teddy just needed to handle things on his own. Respecting that, Maria didn't pry. If he wanted to tell her something then he would.

Maria: Tonight's our date-night. What do you want to do?

Teddy: We'll do whatever you want.

Maria sighed quietly. She wasn't nosy. She gave Teddy his space just like he gave her space. Something didn't feel right about it all, though. Teddy was way more spaced out than usual.

Maria: I made an F on my test today.

Teddy: That's good, baby. I'm proud of you.

Maria: And I kissed Adam Copeland. In fact, we skipped the entire day and made out in the woods.

Teddy: That's my girl. *Kisses Maria on the top of the head.*

Maria smiles small at Teddy. She leans her head on his shoulder. The couple walked down Maria's street. They fell back in silence. Teddy was just staring at nothing in particular while Maria watched as they walked right by her and Kelly's house.

Maria: . . . um . . . Teddy?

Teddy: Yeah?

Maria: We passed my house.

Teddy: Oh.

Teddy snapped out of it and looked around. Giving Maria a wink and a smile, they turn around. Teddy walked Maria up to her door. He handed her bag back.

Maria: Are you okay, sweetie? You're a little . . . out of it.

Teddy: Yeah, I'm fine. I just . . . it's nothing, babe.

Teddy smiled and shook his head, waving off whatever it was he was going to say. He bent down and gave Maria a kiss on the cheek.

Teddy: I'll see you later, babe.

Maria: Bye . . .

Teddy turned around and walked away. He waved at her before disappearing around the corner. Maria sighed and went inside. She had no idea what was going on with him. She hated to nag him about it, but seeing the way he was acting kind of worried her. Teddy wasn't even listening to a word she said. That was definitely not like him. He was always attentive to whatever she said. That was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. No matter what, she could always count on him to listen to whatever it was she had to say. He was the very first person she went to whenever she needed someone to vent to. He always listened and gave her advice. He was always there to make her feel better. The fact that she couldn't return the favour sucked.

Teddy stopped a couple blocks from Maria and Kelly's house. He needed to think, and walking wasn't the right way to go at that point. He had no idea that they were anywhere near Maria's house before she spoke up and told him.

He sighed and leaned back on the bench. All he could think about, all he's been thinking about was that morning. All he could think about was Cody. The way he fell and fit so perfectly in his arms, the fact that they were so close, yet either pulled away. Teddy had no idea what was running through his mind, but the one solitary thing that was, however, scared the hell out of him.

He couldn't stop thinking of how much he wanted to kiss his best friend.


	54. Chapter 54

Chris: Where did you run of to, brother?

Christian just walked in the door. Chris was on the couch, flipping through a magazine. When he heard Christian walk in, he smirked. Grilling Christian was going to be fun, especially since whatever Christian said was going to be vital. He was on the enemy's side.

Christian: Shouldn't you be doing homework?

Chris: What are you changing the subject?

Christian: Why are we talking in questions?

Chris: Do you not like it?

Christian: Why are you being so annoying and stubborn?

Chris: If you don't like it the why won't you stop?

Christian: This is ridiculous. *Shakes his head.*

Chris laughed. He licked his figure and put a tally in the air. He smirked.

Chris: One million for me and zero for you.

Christian shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. When he closed the fridge door, Chris was standing right there. Christian jumped then rolled his eyes.

Christian: What the hell?

Chris: Are we really going to start again with the questions?

Christian: I'm really not in the mood to deal with this shit right now. I have far too much on my mind right now.

Of course that stuff was Mickie and the conversation that had hours before. Just replaying it in his mind was painful and heartbreaking. The only problem was that Christian couldn't stop. The sudden protection he felt for Mickie seemed to grow stronger. The fact that she told him . . . that she swallowed the fear and confessed in detail put more meaning to the friendship, and his love and affection. All Christian had to do now was figure out a way to help her and Randy.

Chris: And what's so important?

Christian: Why would I talk to you about what's on my mind? You pretty much severed all contact with me. The only time you do talk to me is if you want something.

Christian shook his head and started walking out of the kitchen. He paused and turned back around.

Christian: How about this . . . when we start talking and hanging out more then I'll tell you what's going on. When you stop being an asshole, we'll talk.

With that being said, Christian turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Chris pissed off and fuming.


	55. Chapter 55

Mickie took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She held her breath as she heard those familiar footsteps getting closer and closer. She could hear the locks being fumbled with. Lock after lock was undone before the door opened. Hunter looked at her up and down in disgust before he opened the door wider so she could get in. Mickie gave a small smile and looked down as she walked past him.

The first thing that caught her attention was Randy. He was sitting in an arm chair beside the sofa. The television was turned off. Nothing was out of place and that was what really confused Mickie. She looked back in time to see her father slam the door. Mickie jumped and backed up, watching as he did the locks back up. When he turned around, he smiled and motioned at another arm chair that was on the opposite side of Randy's.

Hunter: Have a seat. I have something I want to say to the both of you.

Mickie hesitated for a moment, but eventually moved to the arm chair. She didn't want to sit there. It was way too far from Randy, more so than she liked. Her brother was the only person that made her feel safe. Being that far from him made her feel more vulnerable, fragile.

When Mickie was seated and semi-comfortable, Hunter sat down on the sofa. He looked from Mickie to Randy and back, taking in his children. Words couldn't describe how much he hated them. They were the reason why his wife was dead. They were a mistake to being with, but after what happened during the childbirth . . .

Hunter: How was school, Mickie?

Mickie: Um . . . it was good. We had a test today in my first period.

Hunter: Oh?

Mickie: I feel really good about it.

Hunter: Well, that is good. We do not tolerate anything below a B, do we?

Mickie: No, sir.

Hunter: Good.

Hunter nodded and smiled at Mickie. She looked confused and worried, which made Hunter want to chuckle. Putting Mickie and Randy in fear was the only way to control them. Randy was easy to control, but Mickie . . . she was another story. She was too much like her mother, which made Hunter's blood boil. No one could compare to his dead wife. She was perfect. Stephanie was smart, beautiful, and incredibly stubborn and outspoken. Mickie was everything her mother was.

Mickie: How was your day?

Mickie cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The way Hunter was staring at her was making her nervous. She couldn't describe the look on his face. It was a mixture of anger, hatred, and something else . . .

Hunter: Randal and I had a very good day. I watched television and read the newspaper while he rested in his room. *Smiles and looks at Randy.*

Randy stared at him for a minute before looking down. The only thing on his mind was escape.

Mickie: That's good.

No one said anything for a while. Hunter sat comfortably while Mickie and Randy either were looking at each other or at their father, waiting for him to speak. They stilled when Hunter cleared his throat and leaned forward, his elbows resting on top of his knees. He looked from child to child.

Hunter: I think we've overstayed our welcome here.

Randy: . . . what?

Hunter: I was thinking about it a lot today. I'm tired of this town. We've been here a long time. I think it's time we move on to better places.

Mickie and Randy didn't say a word. They were trying to process what their father was saying. He wasn't making any sense at all. Hunter merely sat back and tried not to let his smirk come out. He could tell that Randy was about to panic. He could see it in his eyes. Mickie looked like she was either about to break down or explode. He hoped for the latter.

Mickie: We can't move. No. We can't.

Hunter: We can't, can we?

Randy: Mickie. *Warning tone.*

Mickie: *Ignores Randy.* No, we can't move. It's a stupid idea. School is almost finished. You'll have to pull us out of school and put us in another. Who knows how much we'll miss because of it. We might even have to take senior year all over again because of it.

By this time, Mickie was on her feet, glaring her father down. Her heart was pounding with anger. He was trying to take them away from their friends, from all of their memories. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

Hunter didn't move for a moment. He just stared at Mickie, hate and anger clear in his eyes. Slowly, he stood, his eyes not leaving Mickie's. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. It was a look Randy had seen many times, which was why he immediately got to his feet. He didn't get far, though. Hunter saw Randy moving out of his peripheral vision. He reached over and grabbed Randy's arm, jerking him behind him, keeping Mickie and him that much farther apart. Randy tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Eventually, he stopped trying. Hunter didn't take his eyes off Mickie once.

Hunter: I try to be patient with you. You have no idea how hard it is to not walk over to you and smack the shit out of you right now. *Low, calm voice.*

Mickie already had tears in her eyes, but they weren't sad tears. She was so angry; her eyes were tearing up, almost blinding her. They fell, only to be replaced soon enough. She hated him. Every fiber of her being was screaming. She wanted to hurt him, just as much as he's hurt them. He taunted her all the time. He hurt her brother physically and her mentally and emotionally. She was done. Mickie wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

Mickie: You aren't going to do this anymore to us. I can't take it anymore. You're our father. You aren't supposed to be doing this.

Hunter: Oh, really?

Mickie: Can you not see what you are doing? Do you like doing this? Do you like breaking us?

Hunter: You are walking on thin ice, Mickie. I would advise you to stop while you are ahead.

Hunter took a slow, threatening step forward, bring Randy with him. It was a silent threat to Mickie. If she was smart, she would see that Hunter was going to break him before he tore her apart. His grip tightened. He could hear Randy's intake of breath. Randy tried to get out of the grip, but he wouldn't let him. If anything, he only added more pressure. Mickie's eyes immediately locked on Randy's arm where Hunter was holding him. She saw fresh bruises that she hadn't seen earlier. A few more tears fell.

Mickie: Please stop. Please stop hurting us.

Hunter: Oh, but I'm not hurting you, Mickie. I haven't laid a hand on you, thanks to your brother. You are both too easy. The way to hurt Randy is through you, and the way to hurt you is through Randy. By letting him take your beatings, I've been hurting you. I can hear you crying in your room after I'm finished. I knew what I was doing the entire time. That was the only thing Randy didn't know. *Looks at him.*

Mickie: Just let us go. Please, just let us go.

Hunter: No. That isn't going to happen, Mickie.

Mickie: You can't keep us here! We're eighteen! This is kidnapping, you're holding us against our will!

Hunter: Do not raise your voice to me, girl, because, believe me, you aren't going to like the consequences.

Mickie: Fuck you.

Silence was all that followed. Hunter's face was blank. The only thing that wavered was his grip. Randy shook his head at Mickie, shocked and annoyed that she would say or do something like that. Only when he shifted was when Hunter snapped out of his silence. The grip he had on Randy tightened to the point where Randy yelped. Hunter violently pushed Mickie out of the way, heading for the stairs. Randy knew what was coming. He tried with everything he could to get out of Hunter's hold. The adrenaline that was suddenly rushing through his veins blocked out the pain.

Randy: Dad, stop! Please, stop!

Mickie: Don't! Stop! Don't hurt him!

Mickie jumped to her feet and was running after them. There was no way she was going to allow her brother to take another beating. She should have put a stop to it a long time ago.

Hunter didn't say anything. He didn't stop moving until he got to Randy's room. When he got the door opened, he shoved Randy to the ground. His shoulder connected with the hardwood floor before anything else, stunning him for a moment, only when Hunter slammed the door closed and started doing up the locks was when Randy came to and relieved what was about to happen.

Randy: No! *Jumps up and starts banging on the door.* No! Dad, no! Please!

When Mickie caught up, Hunter grabbed her by the hair, yanking him after her. Mickie cried out in pain. She grabbed his hand, trying to pry him off. Hunter's grip didn't waver. He dragged her down half of the steps before pushing Mickie the rest of the way down.

Mickie didn't move. Nothing was broken, she knew that much. A part of her was stunned, the other part was petrified. Her father was getting ready to beat her. She slowly started to get up, only to be yanked back up by the hair. She screamed in shock and pain. She could hear Randy screaming and banging on his door.

And then it started.

Randy was panicking. He was banging has hard as he could on the door. It wouldn't budge, though. The door stayed firm. He could hear Mickie screaming and crying. She was begging and pleading him to stop, but Hunter wouldn't. Even from where he was at, he could hear flesh meeting flesh. The sound of things breaking downstairs only made him that much more determined to get out.

Hunter: I will fuck kill you! Do you hear me!

Mickie screamed and started crying all the more. Hunter continued to yell. Things were being thrown. Mickie was being thrown around, pushed into things, slammed, kicked, and punched.

Then finally . . . nothing . . . the front door opened and closed. Randy stood against the door, trying to hear over the pounding of his heart. Nothing could be heard. The house was too quiet, too still.

Randy: Mickie!

Silence . . .

Randy: Mickie! Answer me! Are you okay!

There was still no answer. Randy could barely think straight. He didn't know what to do. He was worried beyond belief. Looking around, Randy quickly grabbed his phone and dialed. The wait was unbearable. Each second felt like eternity.

John: Randy?

Randy: John, you need to come over here! Something's happened to Mickie, you need to get over here!

John: Is she okay? Are you?

Randy: John, just please get over here! I don't know if she's okay or not! He locked me in my room; you need to get over here!

John: Randy, just calm down. Christian and I are on our way.

Randy: Please hurry. Please, I don't know what happened.

John: We're coming. We're getting in the car right now.

John was telling the truth. Luckily, Christian had come over just a few minutes before Randy called. The second he heard Randy's panicky voice, he motioned for Christian to follow him. They were getting in the car. John started the engine and was already down the road.

The drive only took about ten minutes, but to Randy, it was much longer. He was so unbelievably scared. He was shaking so much; he could barely hold his phone. When he heard the front door opening, Randy started banging on the door again, yelling for John.

When John opened the door, he took off to the stairs. By the time he got to Randy's room, Randy was already panicking again. He quickly undid the lock and opened the door.

John: Jesus, Randy . . . *Shocked.*

Randy didn't say anything. He ran past John, ran past Christian, who had just got up the stairs, and jumped half the way down, desperately trying to find his baby sister.

He didn't know how he found her as fast as he did. The house was destroyed, but he was able to quickly find his way around all the obstacles that were in his path. Randy found Mickie in the kitchen. She wasn't moving, but thankfully, she was breathing. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Randy dropped to his knees beside Mickie. With shaky hands he rolled Mickie over. The sight of her broke him. He screamed for John and Christian, but he couldn't hear his own voice. The tears were streaming down his face, blinding him. Sobs choked him, blocking his windpipe. He couldn't think. All he did was hold Mickie, cry, and scream.

When John and Christian got to Randy, they froze, but only for a second. John ran over to Randy and pulled him away from Mickie, must to his dislike. Randy tried to get back to Mickie, but John's wouldn't allow it. He just held Randy against him, trying to comfort him. Christian gently, but quickly picked Mickie up and rushed outside. In their haste to get to Randy, Christian didn't even bother to close his door, which definitely came in handy. He gently placed Mickie in the passenger seat before running over and getting into the driver seat. He started the engine and sped to the hospital.


	56. Chapter 56

The yelling that was taking place outside got Dave's attention. He climbed off his bed and made his way over to the window and looked outside. He recognized the vehicle that was speeding away. It was John Cena's. Cocking his head to the side, Dave looked back at the house and saw that John wasn't in the car. He was on the porch with Randy, who looked like he was having a panic attack. John had a hold of Randy's arm and was trying to keep him in one place.

He knew exactly what was going on. A very familiar feeling welled up inside of him, but he refused to let that thought consume him. That was something he didn't want to come out again. Of course, with what was going on across the street, it was hard to keep it from disappearing entirely. He also knew that he couldn't just let it go. Dave couldn't just go back to what he was doing and pretend that he didn't see anything. Even though the scene wasn't much, Dave knew what was going on.

Sighing impatiently, Dave closed the blinds and crossed the room, exiting.

John: Randy, man, please just come inside.

John tried to pull Randy back into the house, but he just wouldn't budge. John was strong, he knew that. Randy was, too, but John was stronger. Even that didn't get Randy into the house, though. The adrenaline and panic over what had just happened had taken ahold of him and was controlling every muscle in his body. His thoughts were only on his sister and what had just happened to her.

Randy shook his head and pulled out of John's grip, once again taking off down the steps in a desperate attempt to chase after the car. He _needed_ to be with Mickie. He needed to make sure she was okay.

John hated to see his best friend like that. It killed him that there was nothing he could do to make it better, but he had to try. Randy would hate him for keeping him away, but for now, it was something that needed to be done. They had to call the police and report Hunter for what had just happened. With Randy there to testify, he and Mickie would be free of the man and free of the life that he had created for his children.

Wrapping an arm around Randy's waist, John pulled Randy back.

Randy: John, let me go! I have to go!

John: Randy, we can't right now. Man, I know you're scared, but you have to come back inside. We have to call the police.

Dave: Are you freaking crazy?

In his haste to get Randy in the house, John didn't even see or hear Dave walked over to them. Only when Dave practically picked Randy up and flung him over his shoulder did he actually take notice in him.

Randy: Put me down!

John: What the hell are you doing!

Dave: I'm doing what you couldn't do. Get out of the way, Cena.

Dave shouldered John out of the way and headed into Randy's house. His heart was pounding and it had nothing to do with the two-hundred plus pounds on his shoulder. The house was in complete disarray. Flashbacks of what used to be his house – his situation – forced their way out, temporarily blinding Dave. Only when the door slammed shut did Dave shake his head and drop Randy on the couch, who immediately tried to get back up. He only ran into John, who put his hands up, stopping him.

Randy: Will you two get out of the fucking way! I need to go with them!

John: Randy, you can't right now! I'm not going to lie to you, I have no idea what you're going through, but we have to call the police and we have to get that man arrested!

Dave: We are not calling the police.

John: What are you even doing here, Batista? *Snaps.* Why are you here?

Dave: I'm here to make the neighborhood a safer place.

Dave rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He reached over, wrapped his arm around Randy's waist again, and pushed him back down on the couch. The motion got a whimper out of Randy, whose ribs were still very sore, but that still didn't stop him. His attempts to get up and out of the house were still high and unwavering. Grabbing the arm of the chair, Randy tried to pull away. Dave groaned in annoyance. He pushed Randy back into the chair, put his hands on either side of the arms and bent down, getting into Randy's face.

Dave: STOP!

Randy flinched and immediately stopped moving. The need to go after his sister was still very much there, but the yelling was something that would never stop freaking Randy out. Hunter did it all the time. If something wasn't going his way, he'd either yell or get physical.

Dave: You are NOT leaving his house. You are going to sit here and you aren't going to move. Do you understand?

Randy didn't say anything at first. Dave was here. He could see the destruction that had befallen on their house. Closing his eyes, Randy kept the history and the thoughts from resurfacing. _One problem at a time . . ._

Dave: Randy, do you understand!

Randy: Yeah . . . *Low voice.* Yeah, I understand.

Dave: Good. Don't move.

When Dave pushed himself away from the chair, John watched him disappear into the kitchen, his mouth hanging open. He didn't know what the hell was going on. While Dave did something in the kitchen, John looked back at Randy and collapsed in the chair next to him. He wanted to offer as much support and comfort as he possibly could, but he just didn't know exactly what to do.

John: What do you want me to do, Randy? *Whispers.*

At the sound of John's voice, Randy suddenly felt his throat tightening. He could feel the lump rising in his throat, but he did all that he could to keep it down. The only thing he allowed were the tears to well up. The sudden gratitude and love he felt for his best friend was getting ready to topple over.

Randy: You came . . . that's all I needed.

Randy's voice was low and barely above a whisper. John could hear the shaking and it killed him that Randy was going through something like that. Before anything else could be said, Dave walked back into the living room with a glass of water in his hand. When he got to John and Randy, he handed it to Randy and sat down.

Dave: Drink. It'll help.

Looking up at Dave, Randy couldn't help but hear those same words again, but from a different time. _Drink. It'll help. _God did that sound familiar. He knew it was true, though, which was why Randy did as Dave said. He picked the glass up and took a sip. His eyes closed as the cold water trickled down his throat. After all the yelling and screaming he had done before, the water was doing wonders for his throat now.

When Randy had finished the glass of water, Dave took it and went back into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later, the glass refilled. He set it on the table and sat back down. As much as he knew Randy would hate it, Dave knew that he had to start talking. They had to know what happened.

Dave: Randy, you need to tell us what happened.

The second Dave said that, Randy immediately looked down. Just thinking about it all was sending the hysteria and panic straight back up. He just closed his eyes when he felt John give his arm a squeeze, sending more support than he really thought.

Randy: Dad said he wanted to move. Mickie got upset. He didn't like what she said.

John nodded his head, but didn't say anything. He could see that Randy was doing all that he could to stay calm. Questioning any more than needed was something that he was going to avoid. Dave seemed to be thinking the same thing, too, because he looked as calm and as patient as ever. John had no idea why he was there or why he was helping, but now wasn't the time to question.

Randy: He dragged me upset and locked me in my room. You all know the rest.

John: Son-of-a-bitch. We need to call the police and get him arrested.

Dave: We aren't going to do that, John. No cops.

John: Yes cops! What the hell, Dave! He's been abusing his children! His ass needs to go to jail!

Randy: I . . . I don't want to get the cops involved . . .


	57. Chapter 57

The building was rundown looking; the wall covered in a substance Phil didn't even want to begin questioning. The windows were boarded up, though the front door was wide open, hanging on barely by the hinges. For everyone else walking by, the place looked abandoned, like no one had set foot in it for years. That wasn't the truth, though. Phil knew that personally. It was something he didn't like talking to with his friends, not even his close friends. Serena was the only one to know about it. She went with him on occasions, but most of the time, Phil went alone.

Taking a deep breath, Phil sighed as he cautiously approached the front of the rundown building his heart filled with dread and hesitation. Walking into that place was exactly what he didn't want to do, but he knew it had to be done, not only for him, but for his family, too. Stepping into the building, Phil made his way down the hallway, the weight of his body making the floors creak and sometimes dent as he made his way deeper inside. The walls were dirty, the wallpaper torn and faded. Trash was everywhere, covering the floors and along the railing of the staircase that was on the left. With each step Phil took, dust scattered about after being disturbed. It wasn't a pleasant place, but he understood why. Why would the cops ever come looking in a place like that for some unseen activity?

The door was closed when Phil reached his destination. He knew that the man he needed to see was inside, though. He was always there. So, after closing his eyes and collecting himself, Phil raised his hand, balled up his fist, and knocked gently on the door three times, and waited for the voice of Darren Young to let him in.

Darren: It's open.

Wrapping his tattooed fingers around the rusted doorknob, Phil twisted and pushed the door open. The somewhat spacious office wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of the downstairs was, but it wasn't a huge improvement. The floors weren't covered in trash, though there was still a significant amount of dust lying around. The walls were a dark red colour, different from the faded, dirty wall paper that covered the hallways. Upon entering the room, a huge oak desk was stationed in the middle of the room. A filing cabinet was on the Darren's right while a huge cupboard lined the wall on the left. The man Phil wanted to see was sitting in a chair behind the desk, his hands resting on the back of his head, clearly relaxed and content with his surroundings. The fact that Phil was the exact opposite amused him, because the second he laid eyes on him, the smile on his face grew.

Darren: Ah, yes, it is payment time, isn't it?

Phil: I have your drugs. Did you take care of our bills?

His voice was flat and straight to the point. Phil didn't want to be in that horrible place any longer than he had to be. It killed his ego just to be standing there, but he wasn't there for him. It was for his family. They had fallen under rough times and needed the money desperately. Darren had been the one to find him, seeing as how he and his family were doing, he offered Phil a way out – Phil sells his drugs, and Darren would take care of his family, help them get back on the right track. At first Phil outright refused Darren. His father had been on drugs and destroyed their lives. They got away from him and were doing fine on their own, but like most fairy tales, it all came to an end. Phil and his family were about to lose their house, everything that they hold dear. Sucking in his pride, Phil returned to Darren and took the deal.

Darren: Relax, Brooks. Your bills will be paid and food will be put on the table when you hand the drugs over. Once they are inspected and tested to make sure they are what I ordered, I'll give them back to you so you can sell it.

Nodding his head, Punk slowly walked forward and extended his hand. Darren met him halfway, his hand gripping and pulled the package of drugs from Phil's grasp. He placed the bag on the table and smiled at Punk – a smile that sent a shiver running down his spine.

Darren: Thank you, Phil. I trust there were no problems?

Phil: No. None . . .

Darren: Very good. Let's keep that up. You're doing very well.

Opening a desk drawer, Darren pulled out a box and placed it on the desk in front of him. It was metal and heavy looking, like a small safe. After pulling the key he had wrapped around his neck on a thin chain from underneath his shirt, Darren opened the box and pulled out a good lump of money. He smiled and handed it over to Phil, who immediately took it and stepped back quickly, as if he touched fire.

Darren: You'll come back here by the end of the week. The drugs will be ready for you. Is that understood?

Phil: Yeah . . . understood . . . *Nods.*

Darren: Have a good day, Phil. Study hard.

Phil turned around and made his way quickly from the rundown building, the sounds of Darren Young's laughter ringing in his hears as he rushed off, desperate to get away from the hell he had been sucked into.


	58. Chapter 58

Cody slowly made his way home, grateful that he was alone. Kelly had called him earlier and told him that she was going to hang out with Mike, and that was a relief. He loved Kelly, but he desperately needed time to think. He had been unable to concentrate all day long, thanks to his clumsiness that landed him right in his best friend's arms.

He was gay.

There was just no need to deny it, though that's what Cody tried to do every single time he woke up in the morning. He had a strict family and if they found out that he was gay would only result in sending him far, far away. So, he remained quiet, denying his attractions for the male species at school, and tried his hardest to be as normal as possible. He wasn't lying, though, when he said he loved Kelly. She was a sweet, beautiful, smart girl. Cody loved hanging out with her . . . but he didn't love-love her. She was one of his best friends and he loved her like a sister. That was it.

It was hard pretending to be normal. Everything that was normal to his other guy friends was a majour task for him. Talking about girls was kind of hard, considering he found none of them attractive in that sense. Changing out in the locker room was difficult, especially when Cody tried his hardest not to stare at Randy's perfect body, John's _huge_ muscles, Evan's leaner, but well-built body, Teddy's . . .

Groaning, Cody stopped walking and leaned against a fence that lined a neighbor's yard. He couldn't think about Teddy, because every time he did, he was reminded of that morning, how he fell and how Ted easily caught him. He didn't know if he was just imaginings things or not, but what he felt . . . what he _thought_ he saw . . . there was some sort of connection. Cody hoped that Ted felt and saw the same thing, but deep down, he knew he didn't. Ted was straight, not gay. He wouldn't understand what it felt like and, if Ted ever found out that Cody was gay he would probably throw a bible at him and tell him to fuck off and to leave him alone. Cody knew that that would break him into a million pieces if Ted ever did or said that to him. Ted meant a lot to Cody. Not being able to see him every day, to talk to him every day, it would tear Cody up inside.

He had absolutely no idea what to do, though. Cody couldn't keep hiding it from all of his friends. They would eventually find out and, even if they were comfortable with him being gay, they would hate that he hid it from them for so long. Pushing himself off the wall, Cody sighed and kept walking, if anything, just to have something to do. He had to tell Ted first, though. If everyone was going to find out, it best come from him.

Taking a left at the corner, Cody broke into a run, needing to get that weight off of his shoulders. He ran for about a mile before he finally made it to Ted's street and, when he caught sight of Ted's house, he noticed that no one was home. He immediately felt let down, that nothing was going right and probably never will since he had been lying for so long, but then he happened to glance towards the lake and gasped.

Wade Barrett had _his_ Teddy trapped between the lake and him. Growling, Cody bent down and picked up two rocks before taking off towards the two, the anger inside of him building with each second that past.

Wade: You know you and your little rat pack have been causing too much trouble.

Ted: Stop being dicks and we'll stop causing trouble. It doesn't have to be like this, Wade. You don't have to be their little errand boy. You can always switch sides.

Wade: And be on the losing side? *Laughs.* I don't think so.

And just like that, the laughter died and the scowl appeared again, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He took a threatening step forward, causing the smaller man to step back in response.

Wade: I am no errand boy, you are sure to remember that.

Cody: Asshole!

Cody threw his arm back and launched the rock in Wade's direction. The rock hit Wade right in the shoulder, right where Cody aimed for. After a yelp in pain, Wade spun around, his green eyes igniting a wildfire. With his attention on Cody, Ted slowly moved out of the way.

Wade: Big mistake.

Wade started to charge after Cody, but Cody quickly lifted his arm again, stopping the big Englishman right in his tracks.

Cody: I don't think so, Barrett. I'll give you one warning. I have incredible aim and this next one will be directed between your eyes if you even think about messing with me or Ted ever again. Got it?

Wade took a minute to assess his choices. The tone in Cody's voice sounded pretty confident and, if he was able to throw a rock and hit him in the shoulder from that great distance, then maybe he was telling the truth. Still, Wade did _not_ like being threatened by someone who he could break in half in seconds if he wanted to. Glaring Cody down – who was glaring right back – Wade turned his attention to Ted before looking back at the man with the rock.

Wade: This isn't over.

And with that, Wade left, leaving Ted and Cody alone. Neither said anything at first. They were watching Wade leave, making sure that he was actually doing just that before turning their attention to each other.

Ted: Wow . . . thanks, man.

Cody: Don't mention it. *Drops the rock.*

Ted: Walk me home? *Smiles.*

Cody's heart started to pound a mile a minute when he saw Ted smile. It was truly one of the most beautiful things Cody had ever seen. How he was able to keep his feelings in check was beyond him. He could feel his walls crumbling with each second that past.

Cody: Of course.

The two fell into step as they walked towards Ted's house. Along the way, Cody had to keep reminding himself to breathe, that Ted was his friend and didn't deserve his weirdness. But they moved too close. Ted's hand brushed against Cody's and that was the end of it. Cody jumped away from Ted as though he touched fire, startling the blonde. He stared at Cody with confusion as he slowly back away.

Cody: I, uh . . . I just remembered, I have to be somewhere, so . . . so, yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow . . . bye . . .

And with that, Cody was off, running down the street, his cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment.

Ted: . . . bye . . .


	59. Chapter 59

Candice lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling above, wondering how her relationship had gotten to where it was now, wondering how she wasn't able to see what a complete mess Dave Batista was before. But that's the thing about attraction. You are totally caught off guard; you're baffled by how fast your heart starts beating whenever he looks at you … smiles at you. At least, that's how it was for Candice. The fact that he was even looking at her made her heart race faster than she ever felt possible.

The fairy-tale ended sooner than she would have liked. The heart pounding sensations soon faltered, leaving a sense of cautiousness that came whenever Dave was around her. After they were final, Dave's entire personality changed to the worst. He acted as though she was more of a nuisance than an actual human being, a problem that he was unable to fix, but had to cart around for the sake of it. He would get jealous and angry over the most trivial things, giving Candice the silent treatment, but throwing in a guilt trip whenever she wanted to leave, knowing that her kind heart would immediately take over, keeping her there.

That was Candice's problem, though. She cared too much. She wanted to make the world a better place before she even started with her own issues. And that was why she was lying on her bed, staring into nothing as her mind went over all that she had done wrong, questioning herself. Would she ever be able to make the things in her life right? Would she be able to get away from Dave and free herself of the torment and self-doubt that came whenever she was in his presence? A part of her believed that she was strong enough to do just that, that she didn't need to worry about it, and that he wouldn't do anything. The other part of her, the self-doubting part, knew that Dave wouldn't let her go without a fight. And that's the part that scared her the most.

Rolling over, Candice wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Maybe if she got a bit of sleep, the worry would dissipate some. That wasn't meant to be, though. A few minutes after she got comfortable, the phone rang. A sense of dread overwhelmed her as she turned around and looked at the caller ID. What was Adam Copeland calling her for? Didn't he harass her enough during school? She didn't want to answer the phone, but deep down she knew that he wouldn't stop calling. Adam was different. He would know if she was home and just not answering the phone or out. Hesitantly, Candice reached for the phone.

Candice: Hello?

Adam: Hello, there, Candice. How are you this wonderful afternoon?

Candice: I was doing much better. Why are you calling me, Adam? And how did you even get my phone number?

Adam: I got your number from Dave. You never know when we might need to ring you up. Chris and Phillip also have your number.

Candice opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. She was shocked and surprised and so utterly confused. Why would they need to call her? Why would all four of them have her number?

Adam: Speaking of Dave, have you seen or heard from him lately? He hasn't been answering his phone.

Candice: No. I don't know where he is. I'm not talking to him right now.

Adam: Why not? Are there troubles on lover's lane?

Candice: Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we are having issues. And no, you can't have any details from me, because I'm sure whenever you do get ahold of Batista, he'll paint you a pretty picture of his side of it all. There's really no need in me telling you, because you'll completely discard all of it.

Adam chuckled over the phone, a low, spine-chilling chuckle that put Candice on edge, more so than she already was. Clearing her throat, Candice shifted on the bed, praying that Adam was finished talking to her so she could go back to her thoughts, though, a part of her was glad for the distraction.

Adam: Dave is a good person, Candice, no matter how many flaws he has.

Candice: Chris first, now you? Why are you all so desperate for me to stay with Dave?

Adam: Dave is our friend, Candi-Cane. We want him to be happy.

Candice: When he's happy, I'm not. Can't you see that? I'm not happy with him anymore. I don't know if we can fix what's already been broken.

Adam: Give him another chance.

Candice: I have, Adam. I've given him so many chances. I'm out of them now.

Adam: Don't do something you might regret, Candice. Because I assure you, if you fuck with him, you're fucking with all of us, and you'll be starting a war – us against _you_.


End file.
